The Oracle of Earth
by Pata Hikari
Summary: Life is never quiet for Link. Called upon another task that only he can do, he's now in the country of Holodrum, with Saria along for the ride. Oh yeah, did I mention that Shadow's back? (Oracle of Seasons Adapt)
1. One heck of a birthday present

_And thus Din said to the Water Sage and Fire Sage. "I created this bountiful earth for all life to live on. Thou may use it as thy pleases. But know this, the earth is strong, do not think thou can master it. If thou tries, it shall open up, and punish those who think themselves mightier then I."_

_-From the Holy Scriptures of the Church of the Three Goddesses._

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons **by Nintendo and Capcom.

Chapter 1: One heck of a birthday present

"What do you think Kalo?"

A girl, appearing about thirteen, was examining herself in a mirror. She was a very beautiful girl, her emerald green hair flowed down slightly past her shoulders. Wearing a dark blue blouse with a skirt the color of fresh grass. She spun around for a moment, examining her features in the reflection. "I think I like the new look, Malon sure knows what looks good on me, wouldn't you say?"

"You look lovely Saria." The small creature that was hovering over the girl said. He was, at first glance, a glowing green ball of light with transparent insect wings. Yet, if you looked close enough, you could see a human like body. "Though I'm willing to bet that Link will be dressed the exact same way."

"Nonsense!" Saria admonished Kalo, a fairy, "Link is sure to look nice for my birthday!"

Kalo hovered slightly above Saria's head, though he dropped down to her eye level, so Saria could see him folding his arms and giving her a slight smirk. "Saria, as much as I care about you...I can't shield you from the truth. Link is a boy, and we males are inherently careless about things like this."

Saria rolled her eyes, "Kalo, don't worry about it, I had Makan bother Link about it, he's sure to look nice. If only to get Makan to shut up."

Kalo raised an eyebrow, before smirking, "You're evil, you know that?"

Saria grinned slightly, "I just do what needs to be done."

Kalo laughed, before shaking his head, "Hard to believe that your celebrating a birthday, your what, ten decades and three years old?"

Saria nodded, "Yup, but I wanted a birthday party...because I feel like I'm living a new life." Her face grew wistful.

"I understand." Kalo said.

Saria was celebrating her one hundred and third birthday because she is a Kokiri, who live at least five hundred years, most live longer.

Saria looked at the mirror, it was a gift from her friend Malon. All the girls in the Kokiri Village had come to look at it, the boys were wondering what the big deal was. "Yup," she smiled at her reflection, "A new life."

* * *

"Now remember, Miss Saria is counting on you looking nice." A hovering specter, looking like a twelve year old boy said to another boy. The other boy, looking about thirteen, with straw blond hair that framed his face. Was putting on a black shirt and dark blue jeans, complete with a green vest. "Dark colors look good on you." the ghost commented, brushing his black hair from his eyes. 

"Whatever Makan." the blond boy said to the ghost, "Why you care what I, someone who is a man, looks?"

Makan smirked, "Miss Saria insisted that I make sure you look nice for her party. And I, being the gentleman that I am, agreed."

Link rolled his eyes, "Whatever Makan, I'm doing it for Saria, not you."

"Of course." Makan grinned knowingly, "I'm sure she'll be floored by your looks."

Link plopped his green hat on his head, "I'm sure nothing I can put on will compare to her." he said matter-of-factly.

"I can't help but agree with you there, my friend." Makan affirmed.

* * *

The whole village was out for the celebration. After all, Kokiri love a good party for any reason. 

"Hey people!" Saria came out, her face joyous. "I'm here!"

Half the boys forgot to breathe.

The girls were staring with shock, and no small amount of jealousy.

Mido, the oldest and as such the leader of the Kokiri was the first of the boys to recover, "H-hello Saria." he stammered, "Happy Birthday." he said.

"Oh, wow, thanks!" Saria squealed. "You're all so wonderful!"

A Kokiri birthday party is an interesting thing, huge tables set of with all kinds of strange foods. Most of them sweet. Gifts covered the tables, and strange magical lights were spread around the area, beautiful, lively music was played. It was a fantastic thing.

"Where's Link?" Yelm, one of the Know-it-all brothers, asked. "Shouldn't he be here?"

Saria paused, "He's probably getting ready." she said confidentially.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Link called out, jumping from his house, which rested at the top of a tree. "I was being held up!"

This time, half the girls forgot to breathe, and the guys felt the jealousy.

"Link..." Saria's eyes sparkled, "You...look great."

"Thanks." Link blushed slightly, "You're pretty too." he reached into his bag, pulling out a small box. "I got this for you." he said, placing it in her hands.

Saria smiled as she took the box, "Thank you," she said, "I'm sure it's wonderful."

"Hey," Kikal, the older of the twins said, "I think the party should start now!"

"Yeah!" Kalo agreed joyfully.

And so the party began. It was an amazing amount of fun. Saria and Link danced happily, fun games were played, and good food was eaten. Soon, the girls dragged Saria off to talk to her, while the boys were left waiting.

"Link looks so handsome!" Kikal said, chattering gleefully with Saria.

"Yeah...he is..." Saria glanced at Link, who was talking with the Know-it-all brothers, he waved at her when he noticed her gaze.

"You two are amazing!" Midari said, her red hair bouncing around as she jumped with excitement. "The way you two are...it's so sweet!"

Saria was blushing now, "Well...I really do care about Link. I'm going to stay with him through everything."

"That's so sweet!" all the girls squealed.

Link, on the other hand, was engaging in what is called bragging.

"Saria's a lot different now." Lupter, who guarded the path to the village, said.

Link grinned, "Well, lets just say that I've been making sure that she's happy."

"What does that mean?" Mido snapped.

Link just chuckled, "Well, there's a little trick I learned from Outsiders."

"What?" Yelm asked, he and all the other boys were filled with curiosity.

Link was having the time of his life here, "Well, it's called 'kissing.' A boy and a girl who really like each other do it."

"Explain." Mido demanded.

"Well," Link put a finger on his chin in a thoughtful pose, "First you have to make sure the girl likes you as much as you like her, this is serious stuff, after all. Once you're both sure that you **_really_** like each other. Here's what you do; You need to get real close to the girl, then, you press your lips against hers!" Link grinned, "It makes you feel really warm.

All the boys with crushes were absorbing this knowledge, Link wouldn't have been surprised to see them writing notes.

"Now, if she slaps you," Link continued, "then you screwed up. Mainly because that means that she doesn't like you enough. So don't try again for a while, like a couple of months. But still try to get her to like you! Anyway, there's more, but I think you've all learned enough for today. The basics of kissing are good enough for now."

All the boy Kokiri were wide eyed as they stared at Link, "There's more?" Yelm asked.

Link nodded sagely, he was loving this! "More advanced forms of kissing, for one." Link paused, "Of course, then there's sex." he said with a devilish grin.

The boys were speechless for a moment, "What is sex?" Mido asked, his voice reflecting the sheer amount of eagerness to learn there was.

Link folded his arms, "Well, me and Saria actually haven't done that yet. But I know all about it."

"Link! Just what in the name of Farore are you telling them?" Kalo shouted, flying over to the group of boys. "Where are your Fairies!" he screamed at the boys, who quickly scattered at the sight of the angry fairy.

Link slowly started to sneak back to Saria.

"Stop right there Link!" Kalo flew over to Link, "Just what were you doing? You can't just...**_arrg! _**I'm going to have a serious talk with all the fairies about watching their charge!" Kalo glared at Link, "But don't think you're going to get away with this!"

Link shrugged, "Just telling them the facts of life."

"Not for Kokiri!" Kalo snapped, "I'm going to have to get talking about that stuff forbidden, do you know that?"

"Spoilsport." Link mumbled.

"What naughty thing did you do now Link?" Saria asked lightly, not really being mad at all.

"It's nothing Saria." Link shook his head, "Just me and Kalo disagreeing on something."

"Nothing my wings..." Kalo muttered.

Saria laughed, "It's been a nice party though, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Link said, "Hey, open the gift I gave you now!"

Saria smiled flirtatiously, "What makes you think I haven't?"

"Because I don't see the gift on you." Link smiled back.

"You win." Saria said, "alright, here it is." she pulled out the small box Link had given her, she pulled off the ribbon. With a giddy look, she pulled open the box. "Oh..." Saria whispered, seeing the present.

It was a ring, the elegant silver band fit in perfectly with the diamond that rested on it. A beautiful pattern was carved into it. "It's wonderful." Saria whispered, "Thank you..." The Kokiri girl quickly put the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit.

Link smiled gently, "You're welcome."

* * *

A few hours passed, and things quieted down. 

Link and Saria were resting in the Sacred Forest Meadow, it was their usual spot. Link was lieing down, enjoying the soft grass. Saria was sitting on her stump, absentmindedly fingering a golden sword, the Gilded Kokiri Sword. Kalo was sitting on the ground, leaning against Link's head. Makan wasn't anywhere in sight, but that didn't mean anything, he was probably resting in the sword.

"Link." Saria said, pulling out a cloth, using it to polish her weapon.

"Hmm?" Link turned one eye to her, "What is it?"

Saria paused, "I'm going to restore the Forest Temple." she said.

"Sure, it'll take a bit of work, but I'll help out." Link said.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." Kalo added.

"It's more then that." Saria looked at the ancient building, "I'm going to live here." she said.

"Huh? Why?" Link sat up, while Kalo flew up.

Saria closed her eyes, placing a hand on the stone wall, "It wants me to, Link, being a Sage means that you have to take care of your Temple. I need to live here. But, can...you live here with me?" Saria blushed, looking down at the ground, "I just would..."

Link turned red as well, "Sure...I'll keep you company in the Temple." Link smiled uneasily, "It's not like there aren't enough rooms...right?"

Saria nodded quickly, "Yeah..."

A rustling sound was heard. "Who's there?" Link spun around, reaching for his sword by habit, only to realize that he had left it at home. Crap!

From the forest came a man, wearing purple with bright red hair. His face set in a perpetual smile. "Hello Link, Saria, Kalo." The Mask Salesman said.

"Oh, it's just the freak." Link said, relaxing slightly.

"The freak?" Saria asked.

"Link, 'Freak' is really a poor word choice to describe him" Makan appeared, by now they were all used to him popping up out of thin air. "He is a Messenger of the Goddesses, a powerful spirit who guides those chosen by the Three." he explained, "I am not surprised to see him here."

"Yeah, whatever." Link said, "What do you want?"

The Salesman walked over to Link, "There is something that must be done." he said, looking at Link straight in the eyes.

Saria heard this, "Now wait a minute, whatever he's doing, I'm coming too!" she said.

Makan and the Salesman looked at Saria in shock, "Forest Sage, this does not concern you." the Salesman explained.

"It may not involve the Forest Sage," Saria said, "But Link is involved, so I'm involved, as Saria! I want to stay with him, so don't think I'm going to sit and watch!"

The Mask Salesman looked at Saria for a moment, he then paused, getting a distracted look on his face. "I see..." he muttered, "So there is nothing wrong with her being by his side..." He looked up at Saria, "Very well, you can go with him. Do you have any objections, Link?"

Link looked at Saria, who was giving him a Look. (Look #4: Say yes, or I'll get mad. You don't want me to get mad.) "Of course she can come along!" Link said happily, "She might help out." That and Link really didn't want to part from her just two weeks after being with her. They were still in the stage of the relationship where "personal space" is a myth.

"I see." The Mask Salesman nodded, "Well, do you accept the task the Goddesses need you to do?"

Link smirked, "Sure, bring it on."

"Of course." The Mask Salesman held up his arms, "The task begins...now."

And there was nothing but swirling light.

* * *

Funny how redemption works. 

Of course, not much had presented itself. So, he was stuck in a bit of a pickle. To truly redeem himself, something really bad needed to happen, for him to help fix. But, he couldn't hope that something happened, because that meant hoping for bad things to happen to people.

So, Shadow was beginning to question his sanity when he had thought up the idea of doing a good deed to make up for every one of the sins he had commited. It was much too problematic.

Of course, with Shadow being more stubborn then an ass, he refused to change his mind.

"You know..." he muttered to nothing, being in the Void for so long had given him the habit of talking to himself, "Maybe I should just try to live a good life instead of going on this pointless 'Journey of Redemption.' It might make things less frustrating, not to mention it involves a lot less guilt tripping." Suddenly, Shadow felt the spiritual equivalent of a weight attached to a rope that was tied to him being pulled about a thousand miles.

Needless to say, it stunned him, in much the same way being hit with a stick on the head does.

"What in the world...?" he muttered, "Link?" he whispered, "Why the hell were you just teleported across Torre?" he rubbed his head. He quickly appeared where his connection with Link told him the Kokiri boy would be. Traveling through the Void is really nothing more the leaving it, and appearing in a different place then where you entered. He stared at what he saw, "Alright, this is different..."

Link, Saria, and Kalo were passed out, laying in the middle of a meadow. "OK..." Shadow was confused, "Alright, I need to find..." just then a woman came out from behind some trees. "...someone."

She was an adult woman, Shadow thought she was a Gerudo, at first. She had bright red hair, deeply tanned skin. A Gerudo style dress lightly covered her body, it to was red. Yet, Shadow saw her eyes, and he saw something he had never seen before. Her eyes were not the normal gold of a Gerudo. They were silver, with a reflection of fire shining in them.

Shadow quickly adjusted his cloak, making sure his face was hidden. He really didn't want any questions about his looks.

"Oh!" the strange woman said, she ran over to the three passed out people. "What happened here?" she asked.

"I don't know Miss." Shadow said, "I just got here, I found them like this."

She looked down at them, "The poor children!" she said, "We need to help them."

Shadow nodded, "I agree." he examined them, "Do you have a house nearby Miss..."

"Diran" The woman said, "Just call me Diran. What's your name?"

Shadow paused, "I really don't have a name, I'm just a shadow..." he sighed, "Just call me what I am."

Diran looked at Shadow for a moment, "I see..." she said quietly, "Listen, I'm a member of a carnival, I'll go get the others, we'll take care of them."

Shadow nodded, "I'll carry them." he reached down, picking up Link and Saria, "Urk...heavy..."_ They need to go on a diet... _Shadow looked at Diran, "Can you take the fairy?" he asked.

"Oh! Wow, you're pretty strong for someone so small..." Diran said, before picking up Kalo. "Come on, we're this way, in Horon Village."

* * *

The swirling, chaotic colors surrounded them. Every color imaginable was thrown into the mix, until blackness came from passing out. 

The blackness faded as Link opened his eyes. Groaning, he sat up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in some kind of tent. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a bed. The third thing he noticed was that Saria wasn't with him. "Saria?" he asked, hoping that she was just out of sight. She wasn't, "Just what is going on?"

"Oh, you're awake." a woman's voice said.

Link turned around, a woman was sitting in a chair, looking at him with relief. "Thank the Goddesses you're OK."

Link decided to get straight to the point, "Where am I? And who are you?"

"I'm Diran," the woman explained, "you're in Horon Village."

Link took that in, "OK, and where is Horon Village?" he asked.

Diran looked at Link in confusion, "Horon Village, it's in southern Holodrum."

"Holodrum?" Link asked, not Hyrule? "This can't be good." he muttered.

"Your two friends are in a different tent." Diran explained, "I'm sure you're worried about them."

"Yes!" Link stood up, "Can you please take me to Saria?"

"Is that her name?" Diran asked, "Such a nice name. What's yours?"

"Link."

Diran smiled, "Well, Link, I'll take you to your friends."

* * *

"Maple! Maple! Where are you, you lazy girl?" 

A short girl reluctantly got out of her bed. Not bothering to comb her short hair, she yawned and stretched a little. "Coming Grandmother!" she said sleepily. Pulling off her pajamas, she opened her closet. It appeared really dark at first, but then you realized it was just because nothing but black was in it. She put on a dress and a wide brimmed pointed hat. Looking at herself in a mirror that was hovering near the wall, she grinned. "Nothing like the classic look." Winking at her reflection, she walked downstairs.

Her parents were off doing some job, so she was being taken care of by her dear old granny for the time being. The fact that her grandmother was her teacher made things slightly more difficult though.

"What is it?" she asked, entering the main room if their house. Looking at the old woman that was sitting in a chair.

Her grandmother looked at her, "Maple," she said, "I had a dream, with you in it."

Maple looked at the old woman for a moment, "So?" she asked.

"It wasn't a normal dream!" The elderly lady snapped.

"Ohhh." Maple realized, "So you saw my future!" Squealing with joy, Maple ran over to the woman, "What did you see, Grandma Syrup? What did you see? Will I become famous? Will the man of my dreams come and sweep me off my feet? Will-" Maple's talking was stopped when Syrup smacked her on the head. "Ow!"

"Maple..." Syrup groaned, sometimes she wondered how this girl could be of her blood. "I saw you confronting terrible monsters! Mighty warriors fought by your side, the world itself shook during the battles you were a part of! Something big is planned for you, and it's going to start soon."

Maple stared at Syrup, "OK...are you sure it just wasn't Mom's cooking that gave you the weird dream?" For this comment, Maple received a slap on the back of her head.

"Alright, Maple, I need you to go out, and find a boy with a green hat and a sword. A girl with green hair and a golden blade, and a Fairy that glows green."

"What's with all the green?" Maple asked. Syrup slapped her again.

"Maple! Just go, I don't know what's going on. But something big is happening, and you need to help take care of it!" Syrup ordered.

"Fine, just let me get my broom." Maple muttered, walking over to a closet, where she pulled out a broom with a seat attached to it. "He, I guess I could use the practice."

"Not in here Maple!" Syrup ordered, "Go outside to practice your horrible flying."

Maple frowned, "I'm not **_that_** bad." she muttered, as she went outside. "Alright..." she muttered, "Let's go!" Sitting on the brooms saddle, she began to chant. _"Mystic forces that lie in life, defeat earths attempt to hold me down! **Ultimate Flight!"** _The broom glowed for a moment, before it began moving up into the air. Slowly it climbed into the air. Shakily it moved into the sky.

Then the broom fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn it!" Maple screamed, "Why won't this **_stupid_** broom work!"

* * *

"My head..." Saria sat up, she was in a small room. She turned and saw someone she really wanted to see, "Link! Where are we?" 

Link was standing over her bed, with a woman she didn't know beside him. "We're in Holodrum, I think we've traveled quite a bit." he grinned slightly.

"Holodrum?" Saria mumbled, "Where's that?"

"A country northeast of Hyrule." Link explained, "We're pretty far from home. Diran here says we were found passed out in the middle of a meadow."

"That was **_not_** fun..." Kalo muttered, apparently waking up.

Saria looked at Diran, something about her..."Odd.." she whispered, noticing her silver eyes. "Thanks for helping us."

Diran nodded, "I was glad to help the three of you."

"OK..." Kalo flew up, "So, what does this have to do with anything?"

Link shrugged, "As far as I can tell, nothing's wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Diran asked.

"Nothing..." Link said.

"Well, OK, I'll show you three around." Diran said happily. "I'm a member of a traveling carnival, but we're still setting up here." She lead them outside, where people could be seen setting things up.

"Wow!" Saria looked around, "I've never seen anything like this before!"

Link looked around, it was pretty nice, though no major revelations.

"This is great!" Kalo laughed, "I haven't been to a carnival in ages!"

"This should be kinda fun..." Link looked around, something caught his eye, "Huh?" at closer look, however, there was nothing.

"What was that?" Saria asked.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something..." Link mumbled.

* * *

Shadow sighed, he had almost been caught. He really didn't want Link to see him, not yet. Why were they here? In a part of the world that he knew little about. Shadow had asked Diran to not tell them about him. "Something is going on..." he whispered, a strange feeling was building up within him, he turned to the source of the feeling. "Why do I have a feeling something big is going to happen?" he whispered. 

A moment later, he vanished into the Void.

* * *

Kalo flew around excitedly, "I can't wait for it to start!" he said eagerly. 

Saria jumped with a whoop, sharing in his excitement.

Diran chuckled, "Saria and Kalo are pretty eager about this." She smiled, "You should all see my act."

"I think we will." Link said, though he kept on looking around. _Where is the threat?_

"Hey, this is one heck of a birthday present, you know that?" Saria asked, wrapping her arms around Link.

Link felt his face flush, "Yeah...I guess it is..."

_**

* * *

Authors Notes: Alright, here we see what the heck is going in with Link and Saria! Anyway, this takes place two weeks after ToaLK. Now, we see the missing characters that aren't in FyS! And yes, Link did forget to bring along any of his equipment. (Wink Wink)**_


	2. A Hero's work is never done

_The Temple of Din is the most famous monument in Holodrum. Home not only to the greatest church for worshiping Din in the world, it also contains much knowledge written in languages of old. Scholars are working day and night to translate them. Four smaller shrines to Din's servants, the Season Spirits, are also located there _

-From "The History of Holodrum"

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based of the video game **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 2: A Hero's work is never done

"Hey, Diran!"

A man came running over to them, "Are these the kids you found passed out?"

"Yes, they are." Diran said, "Link, Saria, Kalo, this is Rumal, the leader of our little troupe."

"Pleased to meet you." Link said.

"Well hello there boy." Rumal said, shaking Link's hand. "You were lucky that Diran found you, she's the nicest girl in Holodrum!"

Diran blushed, "Rumal! You flatter me." She laughed.

"I believe you." Saria grinned, "We're glad for the help, plus I've never been to a carnival before!"

"Well there Miss, I'll have to make sure you see one!" Rumal patted Saria on the shoulder, "You know, you kids speak in a pretty strange accent, you know that?"

"Really?" Saria paused, trying to figure out what an accent was…she did notice that Diran and Rumal did talk in a similar way, one that sounded different then any she had heard before.

"That's because we're from Hyrule." Link explained.

"Hyrule? Never been there before." Rumal said, "Well, now I know how Hyrulans talk!" He chuckled. "Well, you nice kids can stay here for a while. After all, you both look pretty lost."

"Thanks." Link nodded, "Until we figure out what to do, we'll take you up on that offer."

"Well," Rumal said, "I have to go, see you kids later!"

"He seems like a nice fellow." Kalo commented.

"Hey Diran," Link asked, "What exactly do you do here?"

"Oh, I dance." Diran smiled, "You want to see me practice?"

Link shrugged, but Saria was a bit more enthusiastic in her response, "Sure! I'd love to!"

"You're a lot more excitable then your friend, you know that?" Diran winked.

"Oh, he's just a little anti-social." Saria nudged Link good-naturedly, "Aren't you, Linky?"

"Haven't I asked you not to call me that?" Link muttered, as Diran giggled.

"But you're so **_cute _**when your all flustered about it!" Saria giggled and kissed Link on the cheek.

Diran laughed at the sight, "Well, aren't you two the sweetest little pair." She began walking, "I'll take you to where I practice."

"Right-o!" Saria cheerfully followed, Link stood there for a moment, his face red.

"She's trained you well." Kalo commented, clearly amused by the whole thing.

"Oh shut up." Link muttered.

* * *

In many ways, the country of Holodrum is a beautiful place. It was a bit warmer then Hyrule, being further north. Not much wide open space either, the land was dotted with small forests and hills. Holodrum is a very rocky country. 

She hated the place.

Not because of anything wrong with it, it just wasn't home. As she moved through the land, she often wondered why she had came here. "Oh yeah, because I'm a coward." she muttered, "Too scared to face my mistakes, too much of an idiot to realize that I should never have left in the first place." Sitting down on a tree stump, she looked into the distance. "Why did I think my mission was finished? It doesn't make sense, I never should have abandoned him…I hope he's safe…"

A few tears fell down her cheeks, like almost every day, she cried.

* * *

Shadow winced in pain as he exited the Void, he was still very weak, even with two weeks to recover. But he wasn't surprised by that, after all, he had only been blasted with a spell that had caused time to literally collapse around him, he still couldn't figure out how Kasuto could have learned that spell, though he had his suspicions… 

"Alright, this is where I sensed the troubling power…" Shadow muttered, "Lets see…" he moved through the thick foliage, "Why do they always have to pick the goddess-cursed areas that are impossible to move through?" As he traveled through the vines and ferns, he noticed that the closer he got to his destination, the deader the plants seemed to become. "This **_can't _**be a good omen…" Shadow finally came to a clearing, "What the…?"

A man was lying in the middle of the circular patch of dead grass, he was curled up in a fetal position, and was making a disturbing sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. Shadow walked over to the man, "Um, are you alright, sir?" he asked.

The man stopped making that disturbing laugh/sob, he turned and looked at Shadow, a huge grin on his face. Shadow recoiled when he saw the man's eyes, because contained in them was something that truly frightened him.

Madness.

"Never better." the man giggled, then suddenly began screaming in agony. Because a horrible light built up round him, it grew and grew, the twisted, perverse color nearly blinding Shadow. A pillar of that light sprouted from the man, before suddenly exploding outwards, knocking Shadow back. Gale force winds knocked down trees, while Shadow struggled to keep himself from being sent flying.

Finally, the storm stopped. Shadow pulled himself up, the man was no longer there. Instead there was a huge creature, taking on the basic appearance of a man, golden spiked armor covered his whole body, in his right hand was a spiked mace as big as Shadow. The thing laughed insanely. "Yes, I, Onox, General of Decay, have never been better." Onox looked up at the sky, "Soon, my beloved Din, you will be mine." Onox then started walking, carrying with him that stench of death.

"No…" Shadow whispered, even as he struggled to stand up, "Must…warn…Link…" But Shadow had lost to much strength, he passed out.

* * *

They were in a small tent, waiting for Diran to get ready. Link, Saria, and Kalo were sitting on some chairs (Well, Link and Saria were. Kalo was sitting on Saria's head.) While Diran was searching for a record. "Ah ha!" she said, pulling it out of a shelf. "Here's some music I can dance to, normally I have live musicians to dance to, but for practicing I make do with records." 

"Records?" Saria asked.

"Like a Pictograph, only it records sound instead of an image." Link explained quickly.

"Here we go!" Diran placed the record in the player, and turned it on. She moved to the center of the room. As the music began to play, she began to dance. It was a lively tune she moved to, with rapid, joyful movements. Despite the speed at which Diran danced, they were still so fluid that time seemed to stop around her. The music grew in strength, and with it four rings of light formed around Diran. One was green, one yellow, one orange, and one blue. They spun around her as the dance grew in pace. The air became filled with the strange magic she used. It was one of the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Finally, the music stopped, and with it the dance ended. Diran smiled, her whole body was covered with sweat. The three exploded into applause.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Kalo cheered.

"How did you do that?" Saria asked.

"Heh, pretty good." Link said.

Diran grinned modestly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It was really nice." Saria said, "I'm guessing you dance in front of people?"

"Yup." Diran said, "I dance to entertain people. I have a lot of dances, one for every situation imaginable."

"Those lights were a nice touch." Link said.

"Yeah…" Diran said quietly.

It was then that a the whole room became lit up by a different source of light. A light of a color that none of them had ever seen before came shining through the window. Quickly running toward the door, Link opened it and peered outside. There was a huge pillar of light in that unnatural color that defied description. For a moment the whole sky became that nightmarish shade, an oily color that filled everyone who gazed upon it with fear. Finally, it faded, yet it left behind a heavy feeling of dread.

"That **_can't _**be good." Link said.

* * *

Maple had managed to get her broom into the air. (After the thirty-second try.) Now she had seen the strange pillar, looking at where it had been for a moment, she closed her eyes and chanted. "Not my problem. Not my problem. Not my problem!" She opened her eyes and looked at the dead clearing, with trees knocked down around it. To make it seem even more inviting there was something walking through the forest that was causing everything to die. "Why are I still here, it's not my problem!" Maple told herself again, only to float closer to the clearing. Now she could see a black shape standing out against the brown. "I'm an idiot." Maple muttered, finally landing. "Hey, are you OK?" she asked, it looked like someone a little younger then her, though the black cloak kept her from getting a good assessment of his appearances. "Can't even tell if it's a cute guy…" she grumbled. Walking closer to the person, she noticed that the cloak did a really good job of hiding the persons looks. "Hello?" she reached down to pull the hood back, only to find the fabric extend like a tentacle around her hand. "What the? It's alive?" Great, just what she needed, a living, magical cloak. "Hey there, I just want to help the guy wearing you!" The cloth loosened itself from her. "Thanks." she said. 

_"Sacred flames, bring thy warmth, make this injured person whole! _**_Warm Embrace!"_ **Maple cast the healing spell, the warm light repairing the damage done.

"Unng.." Maple now realized that it was a boy, "Link…" he muttered.

"You OK?" Maple asked

"I'm fine," he muttered, "I just got blasted by an evil force and can barely stand…I'm just peachy!"

"Good!" Maple said, ignoring the guy's sarcasm, "So, what's your name? I'm Maple." She reached for his hood, only for the cloth to wrap around her again. "Can you call off your clothing? I wanna see your face, OK?"

"Fine," To Maple's surprise, the hood didn't pull back, she just could suddenly see his face. "Happy now?" He had pale skin, silver hair fell down around his face, with bright red eyes looking out at her.

Maple raised an eyebrow, "You know, most people hide their faces because they're ugly." She had to admit, the boy did look rather nice, though he looked a bit young, a boy who was just starting to enter puberty.

"I have my reasons." he said, "I'd prefer you not ask me about them."

"Got it." Maple nodded, "You never did tell me your name though." she grinned

"I…don't have a name. I'm just a shadow, you can call me that." He looked down at the ground, saddened.

"Shadow?" Maple asked, "That name sucks" she said flatly.

Shadow gave Maple a dry stare, "I didn't ask you to insult my taste in titles."

"You didn't ask me to heal you, though I did that too." Maple grinned, "What do you have to say to that, bub?"

Shadow didn't say anything, instead, he just stood up, gritting his teeth as he did. He finally stood up and looked around, "Alright, I need to head that way." Shadow started walking in the direction that whatever had caused the plants to die had gone.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maple asked.

"I need to find out what's going on." Shadow said, as he took slow steps toward his destination

"Are you **_insane? _**Something out there **_kills_** plants just by being near them!" Maple said, "You can barely walk."

"I don't care." Shadow said, "Thank you for you help Maple, but I can handle things from here."

Maple watched as Shadow walked away, "Whatever, I did my good deed for the day, if you get yourself killed, it's not my problem."

Shadow smirked at her, "I'll remember that."

Maple shook her head, "Whatever, good luck, I guess."

"I'll repay you later!" Shadow said.

"I'll hold you to that." Maple grinned, before taking off on her broom again.

Then she fell to the ground.

"Not one word." Maple growled, as Shadow looked on with amusement.

"I didn't say anything." Shadow said.

* * *

People were worried about the strange thing that had appeared. Despite this, two Kokiri were investigating. 

"What do you think it was?" Saria asked.

"Probably what we were sent here to take care of." Link looked around, "Saria, I want you to be careful."

"What's going on?" Diran asked, running over to them, "Why are you two out here? Something is happening, I think it might be dangerous."

"Believe me," Kalo said, "We'll be fine."

A rumbling was heard.

"What's that?" Saria whispered, a forest on the edge of the meadow, a line of trees could be seen dieing. "Something is **_killing_** everything around it." she said, panicked.

Link reached for his sword, only to remember that he had left his equipment at his house, "Damn!" Link realized they had a problem, "Saria, do you have the Gilded Sword?" he asked.

"Yes," Saria said, "I left it at the tent were I was resting."

"Well get it! I need a sword and that's the only one we've got!" Link felt himself tensing up, a fight was coming.

"Link," Diran sounded worried, "you don't have to-"

"Just go! Both of you!" Link ordered, "Please, I can handle this."

"Come on Diran," Saria grabbed the silver-eyed woman's hand, "Let's get some weapons…" She pulled Diran away.

"Just…be careful Link." Diran said, "I'm sure Saria wouldn't like it if you got hurt."

"I'll be fine." Link said, marching towards the forest.

The dead plants finally parted, as the cause of them marched into the open. Link was the only other living thing that stood between the cause and it's goal.

The huge man in gold armor was emitting a poisonous aura of some kind. Link had encountered it before, demons often emitted the same sort of thing. All it took was some will power to avoid being affected by it. So Link stood there, a neutral look on his face, staring at the strange man.

The man in gold stopped, he stared at Link for a moment, "You're mighty brave boy!" he said, "Not many people can stand before Onox and not run in terror!" Onox laughed.

"Meh, I've seen scarier." Link said, "Though, Onox, that is your name, right? Anyway, Onox, I have to ask why the hell you're here. I'm guessing by the fact that you came shortly after a light the color of hell appeared and that everything you get near **_dies_** that you're not coming for the carnival."

Onox paused, "Well, boy, I've come for Din."

That threw Link off for a moment, "Well, ask one of the locals where the nearest church is." He suggested.

Onox laughed, "Very funny boy! I'm not looking for religion, I'm looking for Din! The Oracle of Earth! The Avatar of the Goddess!"

"An Avatar of Din?" Link asked, "I still have this bad feeling about you, so I'll have to ask you to leave."

Now Onox got mad, "How dare you tell me what to do boy! What is your name? I want to know it before I crush you for your insolence!" He marched forward, what little of his face that Link could see was twisted in rage.

Link just smirked, "My name is Link."

Onox stopped, "Link?" he asked, "You are Link? You are the one I was warned about? You are the Hero of Time? The Bringer of Death? The Soul Sealer? The Slayer of Gods and Demons? You are just a child!"

Link laughed, "Well, what do you know? A crazy lunatic with world destroying plans has actually heard of me!"

"I refuse to believe that a mere child like you can pose any threat to me!" Onox growled, "If you continue to stand in my way, you will die!"

Link just tilted his head to one side, "I highly doubt that I will die today." He said casually, "Onox, I deal with idiots like you on a monthly basis, as far as I'm concerned, your just another spot on my record. So, bring it on."

Without another word, Onox charged, Link just stood there. Onox threw a punch, but Link ducked under the blow. Link then rolled underneath Onox's legs, he then hit Onox with a punch that could shatter stone. Onox was not amused, and spun around at a speed that defied his size. Link ducked three more punches before getting close and hitting Onox with a powerful kick. Onox roared in rage, throwing a very powerful punch. He finally got a blow in. Link went flying, slamming through a cotton candy stand.

"Well, boy, what do you have to say to that?" Onox taunted.

There was a green flash of light, and Link appeared in the air above Onox's face, which promptly got kicked. Hard.

"I say: I bet you look better without teeth." Link smirked as he landed onto the ground. Link stopped smirking when Onox's hand wrapped around his neck.

"You are an irritating little whelp." Onox snarled, lifting Link into the air, "I'm going to enjoy crushing your windpipe."

Link just looked an Onox.

"What's the matter boy? Can't breathe?" Onox laughed, he looked down and saw Link grab his arm, "Struggle all you want, there's nothing you can do!"

Link seemed to disagree, Link began grunting, as he pulled on Onox. To Onox's surprise, he was actually pulling Onox into the air! With a battle cry, Link flipped himself around, even as he started to fall, he threw Onox over him, causing the gold armored warrior to slam against the ground. Link, using the momentum he generated, flung himself into the air. Onox looked up and saw Link above him, a ball of light forming in his hands. "Hey Onox," Link said cheerfully, "this is the part where you burn in Hell!" Link threw his hands forward, and with it came the pillar of godly flame. **_"Din's Fire!"_**

Din's Fire, among the most powerful magic in the world, a non-elemental force that could burn away a soul. It hit Onox dead on.

Link landed with a grin on his face, with a wave of his hand the flare focused, becoming a massive spiral rising higher and higher.

It was at that point when Saria returned, holding the Gilded Kokiri Sword in her hands. Diran was following closely behind her.

"Oh, quickly, give me the sword!" Link demanded, "Before he gets out of this!" He pointed to the cyclone of fire behind him.

"What in the name of Nayru did you do?" Diran shouted, looking at all the damage that had been caused be the fight.

"It's nothing!" Link said, "I promise I'll-" Link suddenly fell to the ground as a giant mace slammed into his back.

A black wind blew away Links spell, and Onox was reveled standing there, holding the mace. He marched over to Link, slamming a foot on the Kokiri. "What where you saying about me burning in Hell?" he asked mockingly.

"Unng…" Link struggled to pull himself up, but Onox merely pushed his foot down harder.

"You dared to stand in my way, and then you actually thought you could hurt me!" Onox snarled, his face filled with hatred. He dug his foot deeper into Link's back, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Link!" Saria drew her sword, a moment later it flared green, as Makan took control. "Let him go!" she charged, ready to bring down her blade.

Onox simply held out his hand, and smoke that was that foul color extended around Saria. "I have no time for you, little brat." he growled, "I'll kill you later."

Saria was choking, the horrible smoke made it impossible to breath, she fell to the ground and started gagging.

"Saria…" Link mumbled, things were stating to get fuzzy for him, he knew he would be passing out in a few minutes.

"No…" Diran whispered.

Onox looked at Diran, "Yes…" he said, "My beloved Din. I have come to claim you!"

Diran's, or rather, Din's, eyes widened, "No! I won't let you!" She quickly held out her hands, as white fire built up around them. But the foul smoke that Onox had released moved from Saria to Din, within a minute, she was gagging instead.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you, no, not you." Onox turned to Link, "But now…to finish you off."

****

"Silent Embrace."

A white light formed around Onox, magic collapsed around him. Onox thrashed and screamed, yet there was no sound. Finally, the spell faded, and Onox stumbled off Link.

Link found himself able to breathe again, though he still couldn't stand. Struggling to move, he managed to get on his knees. He then looked around, Saria was unconscious, Din(?) looked like she was going pass out soon. That left whoever had saved him, Link looked behind him, where he saw his savior.

It was Shadow. He was hovering in the air, his whole body tensed. He looked ready to kill. "I," he snarled, "will **_not_** let you cause other people to suffer!" With that Shadow moved in a blur of white fire. Instantly appearing in front of Onox, Shadow struck with a magically enhanced blow. Onox was blown back, he landed, only to burst into flames.

Onox looked up at Shadow, and laughed. "What do you know about suffering? I suffer daily! I shall end my suffering now!" Onox screamed, and more of that evil smoke formed around him, it spiraled like a tornado, engulfing everything. "Once I have my beloved Din, I shall make a place where I shall suffer no more!" Link felt his senses being fogged, everything started to go black_. Great, I really am going to pass out._

Link fainted.

* * *

"What the hell?" she asked, "There's enough power there to create a mountain." She looked over to the direction she had sensed the clash of two powers, one good, and one evil. "Alright, I'm just too damn curious." She took to the air, following the magical currents to find the battle ground.

* * *

Saria really hated passing out, this was the second time today she had done so. 

"Ah, you're awake." A doctor by her bed said, "How are you doing?"

"Where am I?" Saria mumbled.

"Horon Village Hospital," the doctor said, "you and two other boys your age are the last ones to wake up."

"Two?" Saria muttered, "Where are they?"

"In another room, we keep boys and girls separate." The doctor explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Saria said. **_"What the hell are you doing here?"_** Link's voice echoed through the building.

"I think one of the other boys are awake." Saria said dryly.

**_"Last I checked, risking death by Magical Overuse in order to save your ass!"_** Another voice shouted back, this one was…Shadow's? No, it couldn't be, Shadow was gone…besides, Shadow never yelled like that.

"Yeah right Shadow, what scheme do you have this time?" Link screamed.

Never mind.

"I'm in a freaking hospital? What sort of diabolical plan involves checking into a hospital?" Shadow screamed right back.** _"Shut up the both of you!"_** Saria shouted at the top of her lungs.

There was silence.

"I'm impressed." The doctor said, "By the way, a fairy has been watching you, he's sleeping on that table over there." He pointed to where Saria could see Kalo.

"Thank you." Saria nodded, "I need to check on the boys, I know them, OK?"

* * *

Link glared at Shadow, he didn't know why the Lune Perin was doing in a bed next to him, but it didn't like it. 

Though it was odd, when Link had woken up, Shadow had been awake already. He had seemed happy and relieved when he saw that Link was safe, it was only after Link had yelled that he had gotten mad.

Now they were both glaring at each other, silent. They were like this when Saria entered the room, Kalo with her. "Shadow!" Kalo said, surprised.

"Oh, hello Kalo." Shadow smiled weakly.

"Shadow…" Saria said slowly, "Why are you here?" Her voice held huge amounts of quiet anger.

Shadow noticed the tone, and winced. "I…I came to help." he muttered.

Link snorted, "Yeah, and Moblins are vegetarians."

"I'm telling the truth…" Shadow whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, at least partly." Link sneered, "But there's more, isn't there?"

"No!" Shadow said, "there isn't!"

"I don't believe you." Link said coldly. "I hate you with all my being," Shadow winced. "You are a disgusting, perverted reflection of myself." Shadow tried to keep a steady face. "There is nothing good in you!" Link screamed, it was then that Shadow broke down. **_"Shut up!"_** He shouted, tears in his eyes, "You know **_nothing _**about me! Who are you to say that I can't be allowed to make a mistake! You've made tons of them."

"What would you know about mistakes." Link said, still hateful.

**_"Ganondorf was your fault!"_** Shadow screamed, sobbing, "If you hadn't pulled that cursed sword out of that rock, none of this would have happened! I never would have existed! So don't you say that I am evil, because I am not! I am trying to atone for my sins. Like you." Shadow spat, before vanishing in a flash of green light.

"Good riddance." Link said, then turned to Saria, "Now Saria-" Link froze when he saw the look on her face.

She was **angry** at him.

"Saria?" he asked.

"He was crying Link." Saria said icily, "He feels sorry for what he's done, and you spit on his efforts!"

"Saria…you don't **_believe_** him, do you?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yes Link, I believe him, he's never lied to us before, why would he start?" Saria said, "Are you so distrustful and cynical that you can't believe that someone has changed? I'm going to ask Makan about what happened, don't follow me." Saria stood up and left.

"We'll tell you when we get back." Kalo said, "Oh, and Link, you screwed up, big time." Kalo then flew after Saria. Leaving Link alone.

"But…" Link whispered, "He tried to hurt you…how can you forgive him so easily, all because of a few tears?"

He got no answer.


	3. Dark times loom

"_The world is a fragile place Link. It is constantly hanging on the brink of self-destruction. A few souls are called with the task of insuring that does not happen. A few souls are chosen to allow the rest to live their lives in peace. You and I, are two such souls."_

_-The words of the Great Final Sage Kaepora Gaebora ._

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based of the video game **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 3: Dark times loom

The Temple of Din, it is such a beautiful place. Perfectly cared for grounds, massive stone walls and towers. The whole area is holy ground, seemingly untouchable, unchangeable.

Onox looked upon it, "Look at it, my beloved Din." He held up the unconscious woman, "It is a symbol of what keeps you imprisoned." Onox laughed, "No longer!" A horrible glow surrounded the two, "Leave this world, accursed temple!" The light flowed out, spreading around the Temple of Din. "Begone!" The earth shaked, and there was terror and death. Onox laughed, "See, my beloved Din? No more will you be tormented!"

The Temple of Din was no more, instead there was a cold palace. "Our new home." Onox said, giggling in his madness.

It began to snow.

* * *

Shadow gritted his teeth as tears continued to flow. Why did it hurt so much? Link's rejection tore through him. "Damn you." he hissed, "Damn you for living. Damn you for making me exist." Shadow stood up, "Damn you to Hell!" he screamed, punching a tree. Cracks formed over the tree, and with a loud crash it fell. 

"Goddesses…you're ticked off." A familiar voice said, Maple lowered herself down from the sky.

"Oh, hello." Shadow said bitterly, "What brings you here?"

Maple shrugged, "I was flying around, and I saw you doing your best bare-handed imitation of a cursing lumberjack." She smirked, walking over to him, "What's wrong?"

Shadow sighed, "It's nothing."

Maple shook her head, "That's a lie and you know it."

"Leave me alone." Shadow growled.

"No." Maple said, giving Shadow a very irritating grin.

"Leave me alone damn it!" Shadow screamed.

"Make me." Maple said, continuing to grin.

Shadow glared at her, clenching his fists. For a moment there was nothing but the tense silence between the two. Then, Shadow sighed, slumping slightly.

"Good boy." Maple said softly, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?" Shadow snapped.

"Because," Maple said, as if she was talking to a child, "I think you could be an interesting person to know. So, I'm going to be a little bit concerned about you when both times I've seen you you've have some problem." She smiled, "Lets be friends, OK? We can start by you telling me about your problems."

Shadow looked at Maple, "You're not going to give up, are you?" Maple shook her head no. "Fine, I'll tell you." He groaned, "There is someone…he's kind of like family. Well, I've done some horrible things to him, but now I'm trying to make up for it." Shadow could feel more tears coming down, "And…he hates me, and he won't even think about forgiving me, or even giving me a chance!" Shadow looked down at the ground as he cried quietly.

Maple stood next to Shadow, "Hey, don't worry about it." She said quietly, "Why bother worrying about what other people think? Just try to make things up, and if some guy refuses to forgive you…well is he really worth the trouble?"

Shadow looked up at Maple, "I don't know if you're right." He sighed.

"How old are you?" Maple asked.

Shadow looked up, "What?" he asked.

"How old are you?" Maple asked, smirking.

"Well, tell me your age then." Shadow replied.

"Hey, I asked first!"

"Tell me your age, and I'll tell you mine." Shadow chuckled.

Maple rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm fourteen. Happy now?"

Shadow nodded, still grinning slightly.

"Now tell me how old you are!" Maple demanded.

Shadow tried not to laugh, "Fine, I am One year, three months, one week, and six days old."

Maple stared at Shadow, "You're lying." She said matter of factly.

"That's all you're getting out of me." Shadow said in sing-song.

"Ooohhh you!" Maple said, "Fine, whatever you say. In that case I'm actually thirty-nine."

"You've aged well." Shadow said teasingly.

Maple laughed, "Well, I need to go, if you want to help me out…feel free!" Maple laughed, hopping back onto her broom. "I'll keep within your sight, OK?"

"Sure thing Maple." Shadow said, he found himself feeling a lot better.

Wait, had he just found…a friend?

* * *

Link kicked a rock, he had left the hospital. Though now he felt more depressed then he had in a long time. "How can she be so trusting?" he asked himself, "How can she even **_think _**about it after what he did?" Link just couldn't understand Saria sometimes. 

A chilling wind blew, causing Link to wrap his arms around himself and shiver slightly, "Geez, it's getting cold, great, just what I need." Link let out a depressed sigh.

Looking around, Link noticed that he had reached the edge of the village. Now small farms dotted the area, and Link could see a small rocky area ahead. It really didn't matter though, Link just kept on moving forward, still in a state of depression.

He finally stopped when he realized that he was freezing. It seemed to be getting really cold, really fast. "Geez…what's with the weather?" Clouds were beginning to gather, a storm was coming. Link knew that with as cold as things were, he would likely catch hypothermia if it started raining. "Great…" Something caught the Kokiri's eye, though. It was a cave, hidden amongst the rocks. "It's better then nothing…" Link knew that it would be better to wait out the storm in there then to go back to the village and risk being caught in it.

That and he **really** didn't want to deal with Saria yet.

It was simple to slip into the hole in the side of the rocks. The hole, while small, was easy to squeeze through. "Heh, in a few more years I won't fit." That was still a somewhat strange concept, the thought that in a few

Years he'd be bigger. The process was happening far to fast for him. Being raised as a Kokiri, who measure age in decades, the fact that in ten years he'd be so different was actually kind of disturbing.

Link looked down the cavern, it looked pretty deep. Willing to do anything for a distraction, he held out his hands. _"Brilliant forces, I as of you. Bring sight to me! **Light Orb!" **_A white ball of light formed in Link's hands, it quickly moved to hovering over his head. "I'll never bother lighting torches again." Link muttered, embarrassed on how much trouble he had put himself through in dark areas, all because he never bothered to learn that simple spell.

"Wow, this goes pretty deep." Link couldn't see the end of the tunnel. So, naturally, he started moving deeper underground.

* * *

Saria picked up the Gilded Sword, "Alright Makan, come on out." she said. 

A slight shimmer appeared in the air, and a moment later Makan entered Saria's sight. "Miss Saria, I'm glad to see you're healthy after that ugly incident."

"Hello Makan." Saria said quietly.

"Are you alight Miss Saria?" Makan asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, just listen," Saria shook her head, "Listen, can you tell me if you know anything about what's going on?"

Makan looked worried, "I'm afraid I have an idea…but you won't like it."

"Well, what is it?" Saria asked, "How are we supposed to fix it if we don't know?"

Makan pressed his hand against the wall, "The woman who was captured, I believe she is the Oracle of Earth. There are three Oracles. The Oracle of Earth, the Oracle of Time, and the Oracle of Life. The Oracles are not normal humans, they are Avatars of the Three Goddesses themselves, the Three in mortal form."

"So…Diran…she's the Avatar of Din?" Saria asked, "Doesn't that mean that she has all of Din's power?" Saria's eyes widened, "But…if that guy has her hostage…"

"Then Onox has the power of Din under his command." Makan said sadly. "The Goddess of Shadow, Fire, Earth, the Moon….and Death." Makan shuddered, "I can feel it."

"Feel what?" Saria asked.

Makan glanced out into the distance, "The Oracles only come if the world is weak, and the Sages can no longer sustain it by themselves. The Oracles add their power to the Sages. Once the world is strong enough, the Goddesses leave, and the Avatars die. It is the final failsafe to preserving the planet. But now Din has been pulled away. Without her, Fire and Shadow will weaken. The Sheikah and Gorons will grow sick and weak, before losing what makes them unique. The Earth will literally tear itself apart. There will be earthquakes, storms, until all that Din created is consumed by Chaos, before fading into the Void. Then, the rest of the world will collapse on itself." Makan shuddered again, "What happened to weaken the world so much?"

"A madman got his hands on the Triforce of Power, for seven years he ravaged the land. Finally, he was defeated, and time was turned back to undo the damage he did." Saria said sadly, "So this is another legacy of Ganondorf…" Saria sighed, "Will his memory ever stop haunting us?" She looked at Makan, "So what can we do to stop this? Do we have to find Onox and take the Oracle away from him?"

Makan rubbed his head in thought, "I doubt it will be that easy, odds are Onox, even with only being able of access a fraction of Din's power, already has some formable defenses up. I'm afraid…I don't know what we can do."

Saria looked down at the ground…"I…no…that can't be true…"

* * *

What had once been a small tunnel suddenly spread out into a vast cave once Link reached a specific point. 

The cave contained what looked like the remains of some kind of building. The whole thing was made of the strange stone that the Temples were made from. This meant that it was in rather good shape, despite the fact that it probably hadn't been maintained for thousands of years. It didn't look like a shrine or anything like that though, more like some kind of fortress. "Odd…"

Entering was simple, seeing as the door had been knocked down at some point. Link noticed scribbles on the walls, it was childish graffiti. "So this is a place where kids come to deface?" Link began to doubt that anything of value was left in the building. However, he was quickly proved wrong when he entered it, and found out what the building was.

It was an armory, shelves were filled to the brim with weapons of all kinds. Link grinned, this was just what he needed. He grabbed a nice looking sword, and pulled. It didn't come off the rack. "What the crap?" Link pulled harder, nothing. "Damn it, move!" Link tugged with all his strength.

The whole weapons rack fell on him.

"Ow…" Link pushed the shelf off his body, "They haven't even budged!" It looked like the ages had sealed the weaponry in place, making them useless. "Damn it all." Link checked each and every rack, all of them were ruined. "Well, this was a grand old waste of time!" Link noticed a small door at the end. "Perhaps this will take me somewhere…" Link entered the room, the small area was richly decorated. "A small shrine, cute." Whispering a prayer, Link looked around, it seemed to be dedicated to Din. The centerpiece of the shrine was a sword on a pedestal. An elegant scabbard covered the blade. The sword had a gold hilt with a large ruby imbedded in the pommel. It was a beautiful weapon.

Link picked up the sword, "Well, let's see if this works." He grabbed the hilt, and pulled. The blade slid out easily, proving it to be as finely made as the hilt. "Nice, I like." Link grinned.

Suddenly the ruby in the pommel flashed, and the whole sword began glowing. For a moment, the whole thing was too bright to look at. But the sword dimmed, until only the ruby remained giving off a faint glow. "Weird…" Link put away the sword, instantly the ruby stopped glowing.

"Well, I have a sword now." Link attached the scabbard to his back, "Maybe I should go back out now." Link turned around and walked back to the surface.

* * *

She looked around, everything was so cold. Though it didn't matter to her much, she knew that others would be affected badly. "What's going on?" she asked, as she flew through the battle ground, "Somebody really trashed the place." The remains of a carnival littered the area outside the small village. But it was clear that this was not just a battle of brawn. The currents showed that a lot of Mana had been used in the area recently, so it was lower then the surrounding parts. She had seen very few people who could cast magic the way that must have been done. Peering around, she continued to explore. "What the?" Something cold hit her head. It was a snowflake, in early Fall. 

She had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

Saria sat down in the hospital lobby, it was snowing now. The whole area was quickly becoming white outside. "Snow…Link loves snow." Saria sighed sadly, "Things are falling apart, now what?" 

"Don't worry…" Kalo said, "I'm sure that we'll find something." He hovered in front of Saria's face, "Things have been bad before, and they've gotten better."

Saria didn't say anything, she just looked at her hand. There was the birthday present Link had given her, the beautiful ring sparkled in the light. It was strange, how cheerful a day could start out as. Her birthday party seemed so far away now, the heavy feeling that had fallen was threatening to suffocate her. It all was to much for the normally optimistic girl.

"Saria?" Kalo asked, "I feel something familiar outside, something is affecting the currents drastically."

"Fine…go look." Saria said bitterly, "I'll just stay here." She then just stared at her feet.

"Saria…" Kalo sighed, "It's all to much for you, isn't it?"

"Are you going or not?" Saria asked, not bothering to look up.

A hurt look crossed Kalo's face, "I'll be back soon." He flew away, heading outside.

Something familiar was out there, he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Link had reached the surface, now, looking around at the outdoors, he spoke. 

"What the bloody hell?"

The whole village was covered in a blanket of white, it looked like winter. "This can't be normal…" Link shivered as he entered the slow, yet his back felt warm. "Huh?" Link pulled out his new sword, it was pulsing, the red glow warming his entire body. "Convenient," Link took a step forward, and it started to flash slightly, "What's this?" Link continued to move, the sword continued to react. "It's like a tracking beacon…" The sword was leading Link somewhere, and the Hero of Time felt a strange compulsion to go along with it.

_

* * *

Huh? _she looked up, some was approaching her, she could detect it on the currents. Panicking, she hid under some dead plants_. Please don't let me be noticed…_

A fairy flew over her. _Kalo! What is he doing here? _He was looking around, trying to find…her!

_No… _She couldn't get caught, she quickly forced the currents to pass over her, but the painful measure came to late. Kalo noticed her, he flew down to the plants. He caught sight of her, and his eyes widened, "N-"

"_Powers of Spirit, grant me strength, cloud this being's mind, make them forget! **Memory Block!" **_She hurled her hands forward, the spell struck Kalo. Instantly his eyes became clouded, a dazed look formed on his face. Kalo hit the ground with a soft thud. He would wake up in about five minutes.

"I'm sorry Kalo, but I can't let anybody know I'm here. Though I wonder what you're doing here anyway…shouldn't you be with Saria?" Closing her eyes, she felt the Forest Sage on the currents…

As well as the Hero of Time.

"No….I gotta get out of here!" She took off as fast as she could move.

Fear of the one she hurt so much gave her speed.

* * *

Saria wished that she was back in the Lost Woods, she should have never demanded to go with Link. Now she was lost, and she had learned that the world would soon end. "Stupid boy…" she whispered, glaring at the ring, "You're so stubborn and stupid that you can't see when someone is sorry." The hurt look on Shadows face had torn through Saria. She had never seen him like that, she couldn't stay mad at him when it was as plain as day that he wanted to make up for his mistakes. "Stupid Link, If I was more like you I would have been killed a long time ago, odds are by the rest of the Kokiri." 

An old woman sat down next to her. Saria couldn't help but notice, something about the elderly woman stood out. Maybe it was because Saria had almost never seen a truly old person. Or maybe it was just something about her.

"Is something wrong, dearie?" The old lady said in a gentle voice, "You look hurt."

Saria stared at the old woman, "I'm perfectly healthy." she said, some small part of her protesting her rudeness.

The old woman laughed, apparently she took no offence. "Dear, I don't mean a injury of the body. I mean one of the heart."

Saria was shocked out of her stupor for a moment, "How did you know?"

"Well, you look angry about something. You're focusing on that ring on your finger. Oh, also the fact that you're muttering about a 'stupid boy.'" The old woman winked, "That was the biggest clue."

Saria couldn't help but smile, "Well…OK, I'm just mad at my…" Saria paused, what could she call Link? Lover? Companion? Soulmate? "…boyfriend."

"Dear, you're awfully young for a boyfriend." The old woman said, slightly amused, "You sure he's not just a close friend, who's also a boy?"

Saria blushed as she thought of the things Link had done with her. (She blushed even more when she thought of the things that Link had suggested they do.) "No…I'm pretty sure it's boyfriend." Saria nodded, "Besides, I'm older then I look."

The old woman got a slight look of displeasure, yet it quickly vanished. "Well Sweetie, I'll believe you then." She looked out the window, "Oh, is that the boy? He looks quite dashing."

Saria noticed that Link could be seen outside. He looked like he was following some kind of trail, judging by the way he was moving. "Oh…yeah…that's him." Saria felt a strange mixture of sadness, anger, and guilt.

"Ah…well Love, I suggest you go out and talk to him for a while." The old woman suggested

Saria found herself listening to the old woman, "I…think I will." Saria said quietly, "I need to talk to him…" She slowly walked outside.

The old woman smiled, "That's it Dearest, fulfill your purpose." She cackled quietly, fading from sight.

* * *

"Link." 

Saria was standing behind him. She quietly stood in the snow, a slight breeze ruffling her clothing. A few snowflakes fell around her, on the whole she projected a solemn feeling.

Link stared at the girl who suddenly seemed so unfamiliar to him. Yet at the same time it was still the same girl he had known all his life. For the first time he noticed how much Saria had changed. Her hair was longer then it had once been, she wasn't even wearing Kokiri clothing any more. Her face seemed softer, and her whole body had grown more curved. When Link looked at Saria, he no longer saw an eternal child. Instead, he saw a young woman, one who showed more wisdom then he could ever hope to possess. Saria was changing.

She was growing up.

Saria tilted her head to the side, "Is something wrong?" she asked, "Did you forget how to talk, or something?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hello Saria." Link finally managed to choke out. Why did this girl have to have this effect on him…at all the wrong moments?

Saria didn't move from her spot, yet her eyes glanced downwards, "I see you got a new sword." she commented.

"Oh, um, err, yeah." Link had forgotten about the glowing sword, "It's kind of nice, you can see how it glows, right? Well, it's also pretty warm. Um, you look like you might be cold…"

Saria walked over to him, "Thank you Link, ohh, this is warm" Smiling slightly, she stood very close. "I feel much better now."

Link looked at her, he finally managed to bring up the courage to say something, "Saria I-"

"Shh." Saria placed a finger on Link's lips, "Don't worry about it. I can't stay mad at you forever," a impish smile formed, "I mean, who will make my food? Yes, you're going to be the chef. You're the best darn cook in the forest, and I'm going to milk it for all it's worth."

Link blushed, "Saria…why? Why did you forgive him so easily?"

Saria sighed, "I'm just that type of person Link." She looked out into the distance, "I saw his face, it was the first time I truly saw it. He looked so sad…your words hurt him more then anything else." Saria turned back to Link, "Please, give him a chance, for my sake. Everybody deserves a second chance. The Goddesses tell us to forgive those who repent, do they not?"

Link couldn't bear to look at her anymore, "Saria…you're a better person then I." He said quietly, "I just can't trust him."

"Do you trust me?" Saria asked, Link didn't say or do anything. "Look at me Link. Do you trust me?"

Link turned back to her, "Of course, Saria, you are the smartest person I know."

"I trust him, so trust in my judgment." Saria said softly.

Tears flowed from Link's eyes, "Alright Saria, I'll trust you." He sobbed.

"Thank you." Saria gave him a bright and shining smile. "So, where are you going exactly?"

Link wiped the tears from his eyes, "I can't feel any magic…but I'm sure this sword is leading me somewhere."

"Oh really?" Saria grinned, "Well then, can I follow you?"

Link smiled for the first time in hours, "Sure, I'll lead the way, fine with you?"

"Go forth, Great Hero." Saria giggled, and the two began walking. Saria's hand wrapped around Link's.

The snow stopped.

* * *

Kalo groaned, the events of the past twenty minutes or so were very hazy. He looked around, he was back in the place where Link and Onox had fought. "Why can't I…" Kalo examined himself, "Someone blurred my memory!" Someone had cast magic that had confused his mind, keeping it from accessing the resent memories. To do that to a fairy…it took a lot of power. Plus the spell looked pretty solid. It could take weeks for Kalo to unravel it. And by that time the memories might be gone, overwritten by the mind that didn't know they were really there. "Great…" Kalo set his body so that the currents would start wearing away the spell. It wasn't as precise as personal attention, but it would do until he had time to actually work on it. 

Kalo then took off, he needed to get back to Saria.

* * *

A small patch of forest proved to be the destination that the sword was leading Link to. Inside the small spot of trees, there was a wall, with a gate. The whole thing was made of more of the strange stone. 

"How much of this is there?" Link asked, running his hand over the perfectly smooth surface. "I wonder how they made this stuff…"

Saria shrugged, "From what I've read in the Forest Temple; it's called Plesken. The secret to making it isn't detailed though. But it's supposed to be very durable and resistant to magic."

"Well, whatever it is, the sword is really reacting to it." The blade now appeared to be made of nothing be pulsing, red light.

"Saria! There you are!" Kalo popped up, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey Kalo, we're just looking around." Link said casually, "So you have any idea what this could be for?"

Kalo looked around the wall, "Well, there's writing on the gate. It's in a language I don't understand though."

"Let me see." Saria said, and the three moved over to the writing, "It's in…Old Kokiri?"

Link stared at the writings, "You're right…hey Kalo, wouldn't you know Old Kokiri?"

"Unlike you two, ancient lore isn't my hobby." Kalo said dryly.

"Well, it says that we need a key to enter." Link translated the letters, "What sort of key though…"

"What I want to know is why there were Kokiri here to carve the letters in." Saria said.

"Maybe the Lost Woods used to cover this area." Kalo suggested.

"No…I can't detect the faintest traces of Forest Mana in the stone." Saria said, "There's a lot of Shadow and Fire Mana though."

Link paused, "The sword…" he held up the red blade, for a moment, the sword stopped glowing. The, the red light suddenly extended from the sword to surround the whole gate. A pillar of light formed around the three, and they were all blinded.

When the light faded, the gate was open.

"Wow Link…I'm impressed." Kalo said, "So that sword is the key?"

"It makes sense," Saria added, "It guided us here, it probably wants us to see whatever's inside."

"Come on…" Link stepped through the gate.

It instantly felt like a warm spring day. "Whoa!" Link exclaimed, "Climate control…nice." The area was pristine, green grass, beautiful flowers, all sorts of fruits and vegetables grew. In the center of it all, was something that threw the Kokiri off.

It was a tree. But no ordinary tree, this tree was **huge**. They had only seen one tree that could compare, and that was the Deku Tree in it's full glory.

"By Din, Nayru, and Farore…" Kalo whispered, "That's no ordinary tree…it's a god."

"A Tree God?" Saria asked, "There's more then one?" The three slowly approached. Making sure to stay respectful, they then heard a sound that made them almost collapse.

**-Zzzzz….- **The Tree God was asleep.

"What the…heck?" Link asked, (Cursing in front of a god is rather bad form, you know.) "He's sleeping? Gods sleep?"

"News to me." Saria said.

**-Zzzzzz…huh? Wha? Who's there? Visitors? Haven't had one in three thousand years!- **The god sounded tired, weak. And now that Link had gotten a better look, the giant tree did appear to be in rather poor health.

"Um...hello, Great Tree God." Saria said respectfully.

**-Huh? Hey, Kokiri! How's old Deku doing?-**

Link and Saria stared at each other for a moment, "Um…he's fine…" Saria said slowly, "And…you are?"

The tree laughed, but it quickly turned into a wheezing sound, **-I see I am not well known. Well, that's to be expected. Anyway, I am the Maku Tree, the Guardian of the Earth, planted by Din when the world began.-**

"The Guardian of the Earth…" Link said, "And Din, the Goddess of the Earth, planted you." Link shook his head, "It makes sense, in some ways."

**-Yes, my brother, The Deku Tree, is the Guardian of Life. That is why he resides in the Forest of Life's Beginning.- **The Maku tree yawned,** -Yet, I feel weak. Something is wrong, the planet cries out in pain.-**

Saria looked at the Maku Tree, "Great Maku Tree…The Oracle of Earth was captured. She is a madman's prisoner."

For a moment, there was silence.

_-What?- _The Maku Tree screamed, **-That's catastrophic! No wonder the Earth is weakening.-**

"Maku Tree." Kalo said, "Is there anything that was set up in case of such an emergency?"

"Yeah, if there's one thing I've learned in my life," Link said, "is that the Goddesses have backup plans for **_everything."_**

The Maku Tree turned his attention to Link, **-Just who are you people, anyway? The Noble Sword has apparently decided that you both needed to see me.-**

"Can't you tell on your own?" Kalo asked.

**-Fairy child, I am weak. I can barely keep awake to talk to you three. Please, tell me.-**

"I am the Forest Sage." Saria said, "Link here is the Hero of Time."

**-Ah…a Kokiri who's the Hero of Time? That is strange…- **The Maku Tree was starting to sound less and less awake.** -The Noble Sword will guide you…I must sleep now. I will contact you once I gain some more strength…- **The Maku Tree fell asleep once more.

"The Noble Sword?" Kalo flew up, "Wait! What do you mean by that? What are we supposed to do?"

"Kalo…I think **_this_** is the Noble Sword." Link held up the sword he had been carrying, it was now flashing again. It was clear that it had a new destination to take them to.

"Let him sleep." Saria admonished, "We'll come back when he contacts us.

"Come on, let's get Makan, then we'll find whatever this Noble Sword wants us to." Link said, "Why do I have a feeling that we'll be collecting some Artifacts of Power?"

"What makes you think that?" Kalo asked.

"Past experience." Link said dryly.

* * *

"By the way…who are you looking for anyway?" Shadow asked. 

Maple, who after the tenth crash (in ten minutes) had decided to walk for a while, looked at him, "What brings this up?"

"Curiosity." Shadow said, "Well?"

Maple laughed, "You're probably going to think this is silly. But I'm finding two people my Grandmother saw in a dream. Of course, my granny happens to be a Seer, so we listen to her dreams. So I'm stuck looking for a warrior boy with a green hat, and a green haired girl with a golden sword."

Shadow froze in his tracks.

"Shady?" Maple asked, using the new nickname she had come up with, "You OK?"

"They're in Horon Village…" Shadow said quietly, "Go fly…I'll catch up."

"Huh?" Maple was confused, what was this boy talking about?

"I know two people who fit the description, they are in Horon Village. If you fly you can get there much faster." Shadow said matter of factly.

"Um…OK…but I'll come back if I don't find them…" Maple said quickly, before taking off on her broom. (And hitting a few branches.)

Shadow sighed, "Well Destiny…you're a bitch, you know that?"

_**

* * *

Authors Note: I have no life. I realized this a long time ago, I just felt like telling you people.**_

_**Anyway…I can safely say that the 'Conversation in the Snow' (As I have dubbed it) scene is the most romantic thing I have ever written, in my humble opinion. Heh, and to think, there wasn't any kissing to be found! I don't know why, but it really touched me. Maybe it's the mental picture I get, two people, standing in white, with snow falling around them. It's a "Sad Girl in Snow" style scene. It's just so darn cute, it is officially my favorite LinkxSaria scene I have ever written. Yay for me.**_

_**Now…for other news…for the first time I've really noticed how much my writing has improved. I'm sure some of you remember my stupid habit of capitalizing every "I" put down. Well, it just doesn't happen any more. Better characterizations and deeper plots. ToaLK was under constant plot revision, while FyS and this fic have a bit more solid base. Heck, I never intended Shadow to be the way he is now. He was a flat, egomaniacal villain at first. Now look at him. :D**_

_**I've also gained the ability to write…well…more. Whereas once I considered 2000 words to be the average length of my fic chapters, it's now about 4000. My spelling skills and vocabulary have gone up as well. I've made new friends. There are people who think that my writings are good enough for them to read, people who I'll likely never meet, who don't even know me, yet they enjoy what I do, without care to who (or what for that matter ;P) I am. All they know is that they have grown to care for the characters I create. I love these characters that in so many ways are mine alone. In enjoy **_**writing **_**about The Legend of Zelda more then I enjoy **_**playing **_**The Legend of Zelda. Then again, books have always been my first love. And what am I doing, but writing a book? For the sole reason that I love it.**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this, and may God bless you.**_

_**(Gah…I hate long Author's Notes…and what do I do? I write one…)**_


	4. Into the deep darkness

_Sleeping Dragons are best left alone_

_-A Goron proverb_

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons **by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 4: Into the deep darkness

Din opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was being consumed by that horrible color. Now she found herself in a room, it appeared to be a guest room of some kind, or the room at an inn. Plain white walls, a soft, comfortable bed, a dresser, the only odd thing was that there were no windows. But that didn't mean much.

Yet, there was something about the room, something wrong. It wasn't anything Din could pin down, the whole room just seemed to give off an air of dysfunction. "They never said anything like this happening when I became an Oracle." Din shook her head, it was hard to believe that just a short while ago the Devine Goddess Din, whom she had been crafted from, had come to her and asked her to be the Goddess' Avatar. The odd thing was the Goddess had given her a choice, but how could she say no? Sure there had been some…pain involved, but she could stand it.

She stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she found a hallway, also with no windows. Curiosity getting the better of her, she set out to explore.

* * *

The old woman walked down the street, whistling a cheerful tune. He cane thumped against the ground. Yet, the old woman noticed a man that she recognized, in fact she should have been surprised if he hadn't shown up. Grinning, she spoke in that tone of voice the elderly use to annoy the young. "Well Nameless! How're you doing? It's been what, six hundred years?"

The Nameless One, or the Happy Mask Salesman as he liked to be called, folded his arms. "You're ability to be childish never ceases to amaze me, though I must admit, the old woman look suits you."

"Awww, your no fun." The old woman said, and with that she began to glow. She changed shape, soon she became a young man, with green hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a plain green tunic and brown boots. "This better?"

The Mask Salesman sighed, "You look ridiculous, now take off the Kokiri outfit. It doesn't suit you."

"But you said that I'm childish!" He countered gleefully, becoming younger by the second. Soon he became a twelve year old, "Does it suit me now?" He asked, grinning.

The Mask Salesman shook his head, "Forget about it, I just want to know why you interfered with my task?"

He chuckled, "Really? Little old me? Messing with your work? Nameless, you wound me!" He said dramatically.

"I tire of your antics Thente!" The Mask Salesman snapped, "The Forest Sage was not supposed to go with the Key, explain why you went against the Paths!"

Thente put a finger on his chin, "Well, I think that the Paths of Destiny are more of…guidelines."

"Why you haven't been struck down for your blasphemous actions I'll never know." The Mask Salesman glared.

"Din likes me," Thente said casually, "Nayru and Farore like me too. They would like you as well if you took your head out of your ass."

"Very funny." The Mask Salesman deadpanned. "But you haven't answered my question, why did you interfere?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I think Saria's hot?" Thente grinned at the Mask Salesman's look, "Oh, you want a **_real_** reason, don't you Nameless?"

"I would love it if you could explain the reasoning behind your actions." The Mask Salesman said dryly.

"Well," Thente paused, "I've grown rather fond of Saria over the past few years. I just want her to be happy."

"What does a god of Death want with the Forest Sage, a bringer of Life?" The Mask Salesman asked.

"Without Life there can not be Death." Thente said calmly, "They are merely two sides of a coin."

"That still does not explain why you changed what was supposed to happen!" The Mask Salesman shouted.

"It's funny," Thente said, "You always act so holier-then-thou around the mortals, but when you find someone you can't manipulate you go nuts." He smirked, "Shadow scared you, and he scares you even more now that he seems to be trying to help."

"The Future can change if Nayru decides it does." The Mask Salesman said.

Thente rolled his eyes, "Is that your answer to everything? When are you going to realize that nothing is set in stone? When are you going to learn the not even the Three know everything?"

"How…dare you!" The Mask Salesman snarled, "I will ensure that you are punished for your blasphemies!"

"Whatever," Thente said, "But before you go off to wreak your eternal vengeance, can you do me a favor? As one god to another?"

"What is it?" The Mask Salesman asked, "As long as it isn't anything absurd or huge I might do it."

"Don't worry, it's very simple, I just want to know what the future would have been like if Shadow hadn't acted." Thente said, "I can not see the Future, but you can to an extent."

The Mask Salesman sighed, "Link would have never gone here, his adventures would be over by now. Eventually, he would grow up while Saria would remain the same. Finally, Link would leave the Lost Woods forever, and he would become a respected Knight."

"That's it?" Thente asked, "Tell me more, or is that all?"

The Mask Salesman sighed, "Very well, Saria would eventually become depressed, she would leave the forest searching for Link. She would die. Link would be crushed, and despite Zelda's best efforts, would become cold and distant for the rest of his life."

"And the others? Malon? Kasuto? They, who had no other role in 'destiny' before this?"

The Mask Salesman groaned," Malon would have lived a normal life, marring a man from Catillia. She and Link would become distant eventually, not contacting each other for years at a time. Kasuto would throw herself into work, becoming Nabooru's second in command, a feared warrior, a respected scholar, and a powerful Seer. She would reject everyone, and die alone in an accident."

Thente nodded, "Tell me, which is better? The Future that can never be? Or the Present that now exists?"

"The first one!" The Mask Salesman shouted, "The world was secure, the Paths straight, and there was just one clear future instead of a thousand fuzzy ones!"

"I did not ask about your workload Nameless." Thente said, "I asked which was better, are they not all happier now? You, who some call the 'Happy Mask Salesman' surely would care about true happiness?"

The Mask Salesman looked balked, "Of course I do…but nothing must come before duty…"

"And that is where we differ, Nameless. Suffering, even suffering for the greater good, is still pain. The 'happiness' you offer is little more then a mask of false joy. Shadow desired there to be no more suffering. Sure, his methods were wrong, but his intentions were pure, remember that." Thente turned and began to leave.

"Wait…" The Mask Salesman called, "What does the God of Death know of ending suffering?"

Thente turned around briefly, "Death is often the final end to suffering." After saying this, he returned to the form of an old woman. She began walking down the street, whistling a cheerful tune.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Kalo muttered, flying around the shores, "You're absolutely sure that whatever we need is **_somewhere in a freaking lake?"_**

Link nodded, "Moving closer to the water causes it to react. But I really don't see the big deal. Why don't we just use Farore's Wind?

"Link, do you know **_nothing_** about magic?" Saria rolled her eyes, "Farore's wind only works if we can form a mental picture of our destination, we can't very well do that now, because we don't know what our destination looks like."

"Sorry for asking…" Link said under his breath.

"Alight, the water's to cold to swim in." Saria said, "So that's out…how are we supposed to get over there?"

Link frowned, "If only the Freak had given me time to grab my equipment! You could have used the Hover Boots while I used the Zora Mask. But no, he had to stick me here with no damn gear whatsoever!" Link sighed, "And to think, I swore after Termnia to never leave my gear at home again. For crying out loud, I have three hookshots! If I get another one here I'm going to scream…"

"Well, things could be worse." Saria said, "All we have to do is find our way around this small obstacle…then we have it!"

"Oh Saria…" Link turned and looked at her straight in the eyes, "You are a wonderful optimist…"

Saria blushed slightly, "Thanks." she smiled coyly.

"…but you need to enter the real world." Link finished his statement, bad move, to tell the truth.

_**Smack!**_

"Ow…" Link rubbed his cheek, "Woman! Why did you slap me!"

"You deserved it, that's all." Saria stuck out her tongue at Link,

"Alright children, quiet!" Kalo shouted, "Save it for later."

"Whatever…" Link muttered, "I just wish there was a way to cross this dumb lake!"

The Noble Sword flashed, Link found himself holding it up against his will. "What the hell?" For a moment the whole weapon became a blinding pillar of red light. But it quickly faded, "Alright, what was that about?" Link asked.

The earth began to rumble, a minor earthquake? Then, a pathway rose out of the water. It wasn't a brick pathway or anything like that. No, a section the lakebed had risen out of the water to make a road. A few fish flopped off the newly made land bridge. Link, Saria, and Kalo stared at the sight.

"Damn it," Link muttered, "Why can't we just once tell when there's more to something?"

"Looks like your wish was granted." Saria said dryly.

* * *

"Whoa!" Maple struggled to keep herself in the air. It wasn't easy when the wind was trying to blow you away like a leaf. "Come on…stupid turbulence!" She pulled on the handle of her broom, tuying to straighten her path. "That's it, I'm buying one of those flying saucers, who gives a crap about the classic look? **_Brooms are to damn hard!"_**

A very strong wind blew her down to the ground, where she crashed into a wall. "I **_hate_** wind…" Maple muttered as she pulled herself up. "I think I'll wait for the wind to die down…" Maple rubbed her sore head.

"The winds picking up," Saria commented as they walked across the rock path "You think another snowstorm is coming?"

Link shook his head, "There isn't a cloud in the sky, it's probably just wind."

Kalo frowned, "Something about the weather seems off, don't you find it odd how it snowed like that now, in early fall?"

Saria shrugged, "Weather's often unpredictable Kalo, you know that."

"I know that." Kalo said, "But **_something_** feels wrong about it, I just can't put my finger on it…"

"You're just being paranoid." Link said, "Don't worry about it."

Kalo flew down close to the ground, "I just can't help it…"

"We're here!" Saria announced, true enough, they had reached a small island. It was only about the size of Link's house, and the only thing on it was a dead tree.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Kalo said, "I was expecting…something."

"There's something here alright." Link continued to follow the signal the Noble Sword was putting out, it lead to the dead tree. Moving around it, he saw that the tree had a hole in it, large enough for a grown Hylian to go through. It lead to some kind of underground tunnel. "Yup, there's something here alright!"

"Well, dang, this will be interesting." Saria commented, "Do we go into the pit?"

"Guess so." Kalo answered, "It's either that or whatever we're looking for is in the branches."

Link chuckled, "If only it were that easy." He cleared away the roots that covered the entrance, "Come on, into the deep darkness we go."

_

* * *

_

_Why is Link here? _She thought, tears flowing freely_. Why did he have to come, and remind me of my failure, my cowardice._

She didn't know how long she moved through the trees. But she finally stopped from exhaustion. Looking around, she saw that the only person around was a youth in a black cloak. He was walking slowly forward, in a slight stupor. The youth noticed her, looking up, she could see his red eyes seeming to glow from under the shadow produced by his hood. For a long moment he stood there, staring at her.

She began to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny. She began to move away, anything to keep out of his piercing gaze. Finally, the youth spoke in a cultured, quietly intelligent voice.

"Funny, how fate draws in the old players." He said, "What role will you play in the game?"

She stared at the youth, his words confusing her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"What brings you here?" He asked, "Are you here willingly, or did you have no choice?"

"Why do you care?" She growled, feeling angry at the impudence of this child.

A sad smile formed upon the youths face, "What reason is needed to care? Why should one use logic when dealing in the realm of emotion? You abandoned the one whom cared for you more then any other, what reason was there for that?"

She nearly fell out of the air in shock, "How…what makes you…"

He laughed. "They say that only fools believe themselves wise. We are alike in that way. We believed ourselves wise, and proved to be the greatest fools of all."

"My exile is none of your concern!" She shouted, beginning to fear the youth's words.

"Self imposed, I assume?" He asked, "Punishing yourself does wonders to your health, you know that?" She opened her mouth to speak, but the youth cut her off, "Are you beyond forgiveness? Have you committed a sin so vile that one would be cast into Hell for just thinking about doing it?" He continued to stare at her with those haunted red eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you!" She cried, feeling more tears flowing down her cheeks, "What makes you want to torment me? How do you know me?"

The youth chuckled, "What does it matter? I know you, I know him. Can you explain your actions?"

"I…I thought I was finished! My mission was complete, so I left! Five thousand years of that kind of life are not easily ignored! I never expected to grow attached, and now I can't bear to show my face!"

"You fear rejection, just like I do." He said, "Yet unlike you, I at least am trying. I lack the courage to come back, but I am trying to help."

"It's not so easy…" She whispered.

"No, it's not." He said, "But give it a try. If you do, perhaps our paths will cross again, Navi."

Her eyes widened, "You know my name…how?"

He shook his head, "Don't ask, I won't tell you." The cloaked youth walked past her. "Good luck." he said softly before leaving her presence.

Navi shuddered, "Is he right…?"

* * *

"Well, this can't be human-made." Link said, looking at the walls of the tunnel. It seemed to be made from massive cuts through the earth, not even Gorons dug quite like this.

"There's a feeling of death in the air." Saria said, "Pain and sorrow is what fills this cavern."

Kalo nodded, "This chamber can't have been used for anything good."

Link shrugged, "It doesn't matter, there's nothing in here now." Link felt rather lucky about that, normally the places were filled to the brim with monsters.

Saria shook her head, "Still, I don't like being here." She turned a corner, "Oh **_Nayru!" _**Saria shrieked.

"What?" Link ran over to Saria, and saw what she saw, "By the Three Goddesses…"

The whole of the tunnel was filled with bones and chains. As far as they could see, there were bleached white bones of all kinds, some of them crushed. The chains were rusty and attached to the walls, clearly meant to keep the people who had been killed in place. Leaving the bones and nothing else.

"So much pointless death…" Saria whispered, "Can you hear their pain? They were killed mercilessly, now their souls cry out for release."

Link shook his head in disgust, "People can be so…stupid."

Saria dropped down to her knees, "Great Goddesses, mothers of creation. I ask of thee," She prayed, "Bring these lost souls peace, allow them to be troubled no more. Let them gain the rest they so deserve. Amen."

There was silence.

"They thank you, Saria." Kalo said quietly, "The feeling of despair is vanishing."

Link shook his head, "Dang…" When was the last time he had prayed? "You really are a better person then me, Saria."

"Link, don't say that!" Saria shouted, "You're a good person, please don't forget that."

"Whatever." Link muttered, "Come on, let's continue." Moving past the bones, they continued to move deeper underground."

"Hey, I bet we're underneath the lake by now!" Kalo tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

Onox smiled, his beautiful palace was perfect. There was no way that anything could slip in his windowless castle. He would be alone with her for the rest of his days. The only contact to the outside world still accessible was the single mirror on the wall behind him. He turned to the mirror, "Show me my Beloved Din!" he asked, smiling madly as the image of the perfect woman appeared. "So she's exploring her new home? Wonderful! Bring her here!" He giggled like a child, "This is going to be perfect…"

* * *

Normally, the further one went into a cave or tunnel, the dirtier and more uncared for it became. Yet for this place, the cavern seemed to be becoming clearer as Link, Saria and Kalo plunged deeper. With Link's Light Orb spell providing the light they need, the three cut through the darkness.

"Hey Makan," Saria called, "Do you have any idea what the place could be?"

The former Forest Sage materialized over them, looking around, he shrugged. "I'm as baffled as you Miss Saria. It could have once been a prison, where those that were disliked where dealt with. It could have been a chamber where sacrifices to false gods where made. There are many reasons for such a horrible place to exist, none of them good."

"Yeah, and this tunnel disturbs me, it's clearly dug. But there's no way human hands could have done it." Link said.

"There were once machines that would be capable of such a feat." Makan said, "But it seems unlikely that one was brought to this tiny island."

"Maybe some kind of animal dug it…" Saria whispered, "But any such animal is probably dead by now…right?"

Link shrugged, "You never know." They turned another corner, there were some piles crates in front of them. Preserved by the cool, dry air.

"What's in those?" Kalo asked, flying over the crates, "These things feel centuries old." He said, "Come on, open one!"

Link examined a crate, "Well, why not?" Taking out the Noble Sword, he pried one of the crates that stood alone open. Inside were seeds of some kind. Thousands of red seeds, each one about the size of a peach pit, they were bright red and were shaped strangely, looking like little fireballs.

"What are they?" Saria picked one up, "They feel warm."

"Well what do you know, Ember Seeds!" Makan said, "These little things are useful. Miss Saria, throw the seed your holding against the wall."

Saria complied, tossing the Ember Seed against the stone wall. There was a flash of light and the seed burst into flames. The fire burned for about a minute before dieing out. "Neat!" Saria said, quickly scooping up seeds into her sack. "These could prove useful!"

Link shrugged, "What are they exactly?"

Makan smirked, "Allow me to explain. Ember Seeds come from a plant called the Fire Tree. They produce a very spicy fruit, spiciest thing I ever ate. Anyway, the seeds of a Fire Tree are called Ember Seeds, this is because the nutrients that the seed uses to sprout have magical properties. Pretty explosive when exposed to air."

"So, like a smaller version of the Bomb Flower?" Link asked dryly.

"Oh, erm, yeah…" Makan grinned sheepishly.

Saria has scooped up a bunch of Ember Seeds, "Well, let's go, the sword's still telling us to go forward, right?"

Link examined the Noble Sword, "Probably."

* * *

One thing was certain, things were getting more convoluted by the minute. Shadow was heading back to Mabe Village on foot, mainly thinking about what to do once he met Link again. "I think I'll punch him in the face first." That would make him feel better. Then he could work on apologizing.

The only question was what to do?

"I need more information." Shadow needed to gather intelligence. He knew that wherever Onox was, it was likely protected to well for him to enter. So, that left finding out how to undo the damage he had done. So, Shadow returned to the Void, it didn't matter if he had to scour the whole of Holodrum, if not Torre, if not the whole world! He **would** find Onox's weakness.

And when Shadow wanted to find something, he found it.

* * *

Maple looked up at the sky, "Goddesses…it's getting hot…" This weather was just too screwed up. At first it was a normal autumn day, then it had started to snow, and now it was getting as hot as a summer day! 

"At least the wind's stopped." Maple kicked up her broom, again, and took to the air. She needed to get to Mabe Village.

"I hope Shady's alright…" She found herself worrying about the strange boy. "Wait, why the hell do I care? The guy can take care of himself…I mean, he's clearly strong. Gah! Stop it Maple Ralom!"

* * *

"Whoa…" Link's jaw was hanging three feet down. 

"By Din…." Kalo couldn't stop staring.

"It's so pretty…" Saria gaped at it.

"Meh, it's not **_that_** impressive." Makan said, only to be whacked upside the head by Saria.

They had reached the end of the cavern. At the very bottom, by Kalo's estimates six hundred feet underground, was the largest pile of treasure Link, Saria, or Kalo had ever seen. The whole room was a high as Hyrule Castle is tall, and as large as the Great Deku Tree's meadow. The treasure covered half the floor and extended to the ceiling.

Needless to say, the sheer amount overwhelmed them.

"If we took home one percent of this," Link said, "We'd be set for life."

"Hate to see the taxes." Makan muttered.

Saria ignored him, "I've never seen so much gold before!"

Link grinned, "It's about damn time this Hero of Time business pays off! Thank you Din! Thank you Nayru! **_Thank you Farore!" _**Link laughed, "It's to bad there's no way any other pits we visit can be this nice!"

"There's something wrong about all this…" Makan examined the treasure, "Why would the wealth of an entire nation be stored under this?"

Saria and Link ran over to the pile, they both felt giddy, who wouldn't after finding a treasure this great?

"Wait a minute…" It hit Makan, "Wait! Don't touch anything!"

"Link!" Saria shouted, "Look at this!" She held up an emerald bracelet, lined with silver around the edges. "Do you think it'll look good on me?"

Link nodded, "It would look great on you!"

A rumbling sound was heard.

"Too late…" Makan sighed in defeat.

"Um, what was that?" Link asked.

"You two just couldn't stop acting like giddy treasure hunters, could you?" Makan snapped, "I hope you're happy, we've stumbled upon a dragon's horde!"

"A…dragon's…horde?" Kalo asked, "That does not sound good."

"Odds are those bones were people sacrificed to the dragon, and those Ember Seeds might have been another attempt to appease it." Makan said, "Not that it did any good, dragons are carnivores."

Link paused, "Well, crap."

A section of the treasure was starting to rise.

"What do we do?" Saria asked.

"Pray it's a Greater Dragon." Makan said, "If it is, then we can reason with it."

With a mighty roar, the dragon burst out from it's pile of treasure. I was huge, half the height of the room, it was about as wide as two houses. Thick green scales covered it's whole body, which were bulging with muscles. It's massive, pointed head had a mouth filled with sharp teeth. A single black horn sprouted out of it's forehead. It looked down at them with it's reptilian eyes are roared, causing the earth to shake.

"Well, we run!" Makan shouted, "It's a Aquamentus, a Lesser Dragon! Nothing more then a wild animal, we need to get out of here!"

Needless to say, they took Makan's advice.

"Alright, this is **_not_** on my list of fun things to do!" Kalo shouted.

"Wait, why are we running?" Saria asked, "Link, you've killed dragons before, right?"

"You have?" Makan was stunned.

"Well, one, it's name was Volvagia." Link muttered.

"You killed the demonic Greater Dragon Volvagia?" Makan shouted, "We may have a chance!"

"One problem…" Link said, as they sped up when the Aquamentus' roars grew louder. "I was in an adults body, and I had the Megaton Hammer, I currently lack both."

"We're screwed." Makan said dryly, "I'll be stuck down here, made part of that beasts horde, while your scorched bones decorate the cavern."

Saria looked down at her bag, "I have an idea. Link, when I say now, we're to use a modified Farore's Wind to make us move really fast."

"What?" Link stared at her.

"Just do it!" Saria shouted, "Kalo, link yourself to my Mana."

"Ok…" Kalo said, performing the magic necessary.

"Now!"

"_Beautiful Farore, bringer of Life. I ask of thee, grant us the power to move beyond Space! **Farore's Wind!" **_Link and Saria shouted at the same time. A green light formed over both of them, and the moved at such a speed that the Aquamentus was left far behind.

"Stop!" Saria ordered, and they stopped in front of the crates, "Alright Link, try using the Noble Sword to make us a place to hide."

"What? Miss Saria, you've confused me to." Makan scratched his head.

"No, think about it!" Saria said excitedly, "We're saving the Oracle of **_Earth_**. The Noble sword glows red, the color of Din, the Goddess of **_Earth_**. It led us to the Maku Tree, the **_Earth_** Guardian. Then, to bring us here, it caused the **_Earth_** to rise up! I'm willing to bet that the Noble Sword can control the Earth!"

Link shrugged, "Well, let's give it a shot." He held up the red blade, "Noble Sword, please give us a place to hide from Aquamentus."

The Noble Sword flashed red, before that pillar of light formed from it again. Then, a piece of the tunnel wall pulled open. It made a very nice hiding spot, a short distance behind the crates of Ember Seeds. The four quickly ducked into the small indent.

"Now we wait…" Saria whispered, "Link, I want you to charge your sword with the most powerful magic you have. I'll do the same, then we'll knock the Aquamentus into the Ember Seeds!" Saria grinned, "Is it a great plan or what?"

"Saria…" Kalo frowned, "You've gone insane, haven't you?"

"It's a one-shot plan, it might not work…" Makan said.

"I like it." Link grinned, "Why I didn't think of it, I'll never know."

The ground shook as the Aquamentus approached. The tunnel was to narrow to turn around in, so all the beast could to was move forward, it's horn scraping against the ceiling. It moved past them, stopping about five feet in front of them. Right where it's path was blocked by the Ember Seeds.

"Now!" Saria drew the Kokiri Sword and jumped out, _"The forces of power are needed," _the blade began to glow white, _"bring us what we desire, send this sinner to the Blessed Void! **Holy Oblivion!" **_Saria slammed the blade into the dragons back.

Link charged up a Light Blade, jumping up into the air, he did the same as Saria.

With a flare of Mana, the Aquamentus roared in rage as it was knocked to the ground.

On the crates of Ember Seeds.

"Nayru's Love!" Saria pulled the protective barrier over them.

_**KAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

The whole cavern shook, and they were all blown back by the force of thousands of Ember Seeds exploding at the same time.

The bright light cleared, and the dragon was covered in flames The Aquamentus struggled to get up, but it's front legs were gone. Letting out a final roar of anger at the humans who had beaten it, it died.

"Damn it." Link said, "Do we **_always_** have to fight a huge monster?"

"Shut up Link, we won." Saria bopped him on the head.


	5. Paths are set

_The Witch Clans of Tore are an unpredictable sort. Their stated goal is to create a new Race, yet they often go many generations of one family staying within the confines of a single kind, only to suddenly interbreed the whole generation._

_-Professor Immanuel Frisenti, teacher of "Outside Races" at the University of Miral._

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom.

Chapter 5: Paths are set

Din had been wandering through the castle (For what else could a building of such a size be?) for hours now. Normally Din, who had never been in a palace before, would have felt somewhat exited to be in this new place. Yet, the wrongness that filled the castle kept her from even remotely enjoying it. The fact that she had yet to see one window disturbed her further. Opening a door, she found herself standing in a grand entrance hall. Huge doors could be seen on the other side, revealing an exit!

"Finally!" Din ran over to the doors, quite a feat considering the size of the hall. Reaching the doors, she pushed them open, eager to reach the outside world.

Din ran inside the room she had started out it.

"What the heck?" Din looked around, peering out the door she had just ran through. She found the hallway she had started her little adventure in. "This can't be right!"

Something tapped her on the shoulder. Din spun around and nearly screamed when she saw a Moblin. The huge pig-man creature looked intimidating, despite the fact that it was wearing...the clothing of a butler? The Moblin spoke in a polite tone, "I'm terribly sorry Madam, but the Master does not wish for anybody to leave the castle."

Din stared at the Moblin, "What the freaking crap?" her jaw dropped as far as it could go, "What is this place, and why am I being help prisoner here?"

The Moblin shook his ugly head, "Madam, it is not that you are a prisoner, the Master seeks to protect you from the outside world."

"Well take me to this 'Master,' right now!" Din placed her arms on her hips.

"That is what I came here to do Madam." The Moblin turned around, "Follow me Madam." He said.

Din shrugged, "Might as well..."

* * *

"Alright, we now are the proud new owners of a dragon's horde." Makan said, floating around the huge piles of treasure, "I think even the Kokiri Holding Bags would get full if we tried take it all." 

Link shrugged, "Even part of it would make us rich." He pulled out the Noble Sword, "But right now, we need to find the treasure that this sword wants us to find." Link began climbing up the pile, "I hope it isn't buried."

"Wait for me!" Saria scrambled up beside him, "Hey, I found the bracelet!" She held up her arm, revealing the piece of jewelry, "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah..." Link nodded, "So, what are we going to do once we take care of this?"

Saria pulled herself up, "Well, how about we just go home? I want to start restoring the Forest Temple, it's going to be our new house."

Link blushed slightly, "That might be the right idea..." Link looked at Saria as they climbed up, she was so...perfect. How could he have ever...

"Link?" Saria called to him, "You zonked out or something?"

"Oh!" Link shook his head, "Sorry, just thinking."

"Well, the sword's flashing really bright over that chest." Saria pointed down, she giggled, "I wonder what it is?"

Link looked at the chest, it was a dark red chest covered with gold trimming. A lock held it shut, Link jammed the Noble Sword through it. The lock fell off, "Well, this must be the easy part." He pulled open the chest.

"Wow, it's pretty." Saria reached down into the chest and pulled out the strange item. It was a gold circle with a ruby red sun in the center. Beautiful symbols were carved around the edges, like a large coin. "Weird..." The whole thing suddenly burst into white flames. "Ahh!" Saria tried to drop it, but it seemed to attach itself to her arms.

"Saria!" Link grabbed her and tried to help her, tugging at large flaming circle, "What the hell is this thing!" Link pulled back and pressed some of his Mana into her, trying to give her the strength she needed to push it off.

"It hurts..." Saria whispered, a faint red triangle forming on her, "Is this what...holding the power of the Gods is like?" She passed out, falling back, sliding down to the ground. The white flames vanished. Saria was no longer holding anything, but her hands were still burnt, and a bright red triangle had formed on her left hand.

"Saria!" Link slid down the pile of gold, "Kalo! She's hurt!"

"What's going on!" Kalo shouted, floating over her, **_"Heal!" _**Bright sparkles drifted off him, using his natural healing powers as a Fairy. "It's not doing anything!"

"This is strange..." Makan whispered, "Din has touched her, and being touched by a god is never pleasant. You hold the Triforce of Courage, correct? Surely you experienced something like this."

Link shook his head, "I was in a deep sleep when the Triforce entered me..."

Makan frowned, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait for her to wake up."

* * *

Saria found herself standing in a misty room, the whole area was very undefined. She moved forward, as she did, the area became more defined. Soon, she found that the room she was in looked like a restaurant of some kind, yet restaurants didn't have scripture on the tables instead of menus. Sitting down, Saria opened on of the books. 

_"And the Goddess Din, with her strong arms of flame, crafted the Earth, formed the mighty fires that exist within it. The deep shadows became real as she worked. And Nayru and Farore saw that their sister's work was good, yet incomplete. So they set forth to finish it."_

"I always did like that part." A gentle voice said.

Saria looked up from her reading, standing next to her was a beautiful woman. She looked oddly like Diran, yet more perfect. Deep red hair dropped down to her feet, wrapping around her beautiful silk clothing that defied description. Strapped to her side was a powerful looking sword, and in her right hand was a beautiful scepter. Her eyes glowed a bright silver, highlighting her gentle smile. For a moment nothing happened as the two stared at each other. The beautiful woman tilted her head to the side, "Can I sit down?" she asked.

"Um, sure." Saria said quietly.

"Thank you." The woman said cheerfully, she sat down in the chair oppasite of her. She picked up the book where her menu should be, flipping through it for a moment, she pushed it over to Saria. "Does this passage fit you?" she asked.

_"Farore came down to Tilla, and the Forest Child was struck dumb at her might. The Goddess comforted the Forest Child, saying 'Do not worry, I have come to you my daughter. I have a task for you, you shall be the Sage of this mighty Forest. A Sage of Life, of gentle duty.' And Farore conferred the power of the Sages upon the Forest Child Tilla."_

Saria looked up at the woman, "Who...?"

"Tilla, the first Forest Sage." The woman said, "Sweet girl." She smiled, "You remind me of her, though the green hair makes you look a bit like Farore."

Saria would have fallen down if she hadn't been sitting down, "You're...a..."

"Goddess?" The woman smiled, "Yup, the name's Din. Please to meet you, little Saria."

"My..." Saria paled, "My Lady..." She quickly felt **very** inadequate.

Din laughed, a gentle chime, "Aren't you the sweetest little thing!" Din leaned in closer, "You Kokiri are so adorable, you know that?"

Saria blushed slightly, "Um, er, thanks..."

Din grinned, "Oh your so **_cute_** like this!" She ran a hand through Saria's hair, "Anyway, I guess I should tell you why your here."

Saria looked up at the Goddess, "That would be nice my Lady."

"So polite too," Din smiled, "Well, first off, I'm sorry that you had to go through that unpleasantness to get here. But I can't exactly come down to earth all the time. So I pulled you into this dream realm."

Saria shuddered, "Why'd you do that?" she asked, "It hurt!"

Din shook her head, "Things are sometimes painful, but it's for the better good."

Saria looked at Din, "So, what am I here for? What better good is there for me?"

Din shrugged, "Well, as far as I can tell, you called to me when you absorbed the Warm Sun."

"The Warm Sun?" Saria asked.

"One of seven Essences of the Earth. The Warm Sun contains the Fire's of the Earth." Din explained, "The Essences are pieces of my power, put out in a solid form. Like a weaker version of the Triforce. They were made by my Avatar a few thousand years ago, just in case anything would happen to us." Din frowned, "Well, something happened, now my Noble Sword will guide you to them."

Saria shook her head, "Wow, it seems so unreal."

"Really?" Din smiled faintly, "Well, your a smart girl." She picked up her book again, "Hey, I have a gift for you." She flipped through some pages, "You want it?" she asked casually.

"Of course I would!" Saria tried to sound patient, after all, one wouldn't want to offend a goddess.

Din smiled, "OK, now where did I put that thing?" She began digging through a pocket of hers, "Ah-ha!" Din pulled out a golden pendant, the pendant had seven holes in it, six around the edges and one in the center. "Here." Din handed the pendant to Saria.

"Thank you, my Lady." Saria took the jewelry, there was a flash of white fire, and a small ruby sun appeared in one of the wholes. "Oh wow!" Saria placed it around her neck, "Wait, what is it?"

Din ruffled Saria's hair, "It's a little thing that'll let you gather the Essences easier, the rest won't be as painful."

"Oh," Saria pulled Din's hand off her hair, "Wait, I have to get them?"

"'Fraid so." Din shrugged, "You get the job, but don't worry, I like you."

"That's good to know!" Saria laughed, "Wait, why do I need to get the Essences anyway?"

"Because Onox is using my power, through my avatar, to keep himself sealed away from the world." Din sighed, "With the Essences you'll be able to get past the seal, but don't expect it to be easy."

Saria nodded, then she noticed that she was fading away. "I'm going?"

"Yup, see ya later, Little Saria." Din laughed softly, "Good Luck, I'll talk to you again once you get the next Essence, OK?"

"OK! Bye!" Saria waved as she faded from the strange dream world back into reality.

Din smiled and stood up. She sensed another presence behind her, she really didn't need to look to tell though. "I can see why you like her Thente."

"Din, am I that noticeable?" Thente asked, amused.

"You were crafted from my power, I tend to notice my own creations." Din laughed.

"Well, Nameless is pissed at me." Thente said cheerfully, "Said something about bothering Saria."

Din shook her head, "Well, in that case, you have my permission to do what you feel is needed." Din continued, "I have some plans for that girl, so she'll need some guidance from someone I trust. If the Nameless One complains, tell him to take it to me. Do **_not_** reveal who you are, they don't need to know that Death is acting as their gaurdian angel."

Thente laughed, "With **_great_** pleasure, Lady Din, I shall do what you ask of me." His presence left the room.

Din smiled sadly, "It's begun."

* * *

"Unnn..." Saria opened her eyes, "Link?" she asked, sitting up. 

"You're OK!" Link said excitedly, coming into her view with a relieved look on his face. "What happened?"

Saria frowned, "Well," it was odd, the whole thing felt somewhat blurry, "Oh!" she reached under her shirt, "Here it is!" She pulled out the pendant, "Ahh, it's here."

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Kalo asked, "You weren't wearing it before..."

Saria looked at it, "I got it in the weird dream I had, I just felt that it was real, and it is."

Makan looked at it, "How strange..." he shook his head, "Well, I beleive we should leave now." He vanished back into his sword.

"Lets grab some gold first." Link suggested helpfully.

Saria grinned and stood up, "Yes, lets grab some before we go. Besides, we can come back later." She winked.

* * *

Onox looked with surprise as five people appeared in front of him. "Who are you!" he demanded. 

"We are servants who were created when you formed this palace." One of them said, "We have come to warn you," he wrapped his red cloak around himself, "The Hero of Time is gathering items that will allow him to enter your safe haven."

_**"What?" **_Onox shouted, "How dare he! I want you to find those items, and destroy them!"

"As you wish." The red cloaked man said, "We shall go now." They vanished just as suddenly as they came.

Onox turned to the mirror, "Show me the Hero of Time!" he ordered. He watched as the image on the mirror shifted to that of Link, he was walking through a scorched tunnel, talking to a green haired girl about something. "If you think you can take my beloved away from me..." he growled, "You shall see how fatal your mistake is!" Roaring, he punched a hole through a wall. "You shall die along with everyone else..." he hissed. "Die like everyone who caused me pain!"

* * *

Shadow looked through the void, there was a section of the world cut off from all acsses. From it came out five beings, and from there they spread out and began to randomly move around, clearly searching for something. 

"Interesting." Shadow grinned, "Perhaps they are searching for the way to plug up a weak point." Shadow began to trail on of the beings.

He knew that he would find a weakness somewhere, and now he had the first clue.

Din had been following the Moblin through the twisted paths of this castle for quite some time. Yet the creature had not said anything or done anything other then walk and occasionally remind her to keep up.

Finally, they reached a small door. "The Master is in this room." The Moblin said.

"OK, I want to talk to him!" Din said.

"Of course, Madam." The Moblin opened the door.

Din walked into the room. Like the rest of the castle, it was plain. The only decoration being a table, chairs, and a mirror. Sitting at the head of the table was the man who had been causing trouble in Horon, Onox.

"Ah, Din!" He said jovially, "Come in, sit down. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks." Din sat down in one of the chairs, they felt cold. "What is this place?"

Onox laughed freely, "This is my home, what else would it be?"

Din sighed, "But why can't I leave it?"

"It's for your own protection." Onox said, "I did all this to protect you. So, don't worry about anything."

Din stared at Onox, "I don't need protecting! And I don't need to be trapped in a building that is committing a crime just by **_existing!"_**

Onox shook his head, "You need to be protected from yourself."

"Let me go!" Din could feel the same kind of fear filling her body that she had felt when she had seen that horrible color.

"Din...Diran...don't you know who I am?" Onox whispered.

"No! And I don't want to know!" She screamed, standing up and storming out of the room.

This whole area was hell, no doubt about it.

* * *

They had reached the end of the tunnel, "I'm tired..." Saria muttered, slumping against Link, "Do you always feel like this after a day of exploring?" She said. 

Link looked at the girl he was now practically carrying, "Well, at first. But after a while your stamina goes up."

"So I won't die..." She mumbled, "I just wannna sleep...can we sleep?"

Kalo was sitting on Saria's head, which showed how tired she was, "I agree, we've done enough for the day."

"Get off my head you lazy fairy..." Saria said, lazily swatting at Kalo.

"Never!" Kalo grinned, "I don't get to sit down all that often, and you're to weak to stop me!" He laughed evilly.

"Link, stop him." Saria ordered.

"I'm busy **_carrying _**you." Link said dryly.

"Men are so useless these days." Saria mumbled, as she decided to snuggle into Link's arm.

Link smiled fondly, "I guess we can rest, we'll head back to the village and find an inn or something."

"Yay!" Saria cheered.

"But you need to walk." Link let Saria go, she fell to the ground due to suddenly being without support.

"Meanie!" Saria stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine, you're just going to let a poor tired girl stumble ahead on her own? What kind of man are you?"

"This coming from the girl who chased down a Wolfos once because it took her hairband." Link gave Saria an amused look.

"I **_like_** my hairband." Saria countered.

"Give up Link," Kalo muttered, having fallen off Saria when Link dropped her, "She's as strange as they come."

"Malon's stranger." Link countered.

"You've just gotten used to my quirks." Saria smirked.

"Maybe." Link said, "Come on, let's get out of this cramped place." Link climbed up the tunnel, reaching the exit. He stopped once he saw the outside. "What the freaking crappy hell?"

"What is it?" Saria scrambled up, and saw what had shocked Link so much. "What in the name of Din?"

Outside was no longer a cold scene, filled with snow and ice. Instead, it was like a hot summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was pressing it's heat down upon them. Not a single sign of the massive blizzard remained.

"This is not normal..." Kalo said.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Link groaned, "Come on, let's go ask some people what's going on."

* * *

Maple was close to Horon Village, she could see Lelon Lake. The small lake (More of a very large pond, to tell the truth.) looked somewhat different today though. Maple found curiosity overcoming her, again, so she started circling over it. She saw it, a small island with a dead tree on it now had a land bridge connecting it to the shore. "Huh? First the crazy weather and now the landscape is changing?" Maple groaned, "What's going on here?" She shook her head, "Ignore it, just head to Horon." Of course, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew her off balance. "Whoa!" Maple struggled to pull up her broom, but it just kept on dropping. "Daaaammmmnnnnnn iiiiit!" She screamed as she fell. 

Maple had been in quite a few crashes in her life, but this one looked like it would be a record setter. She was spiraling down towards the ground at such high speeds that the world was a blur. Of course, Maple was doing her best to regain control, she didn't panic.

"Oh Goddesses I'm going to die I don't want to die oh why am I cursed!"

Well, maybe she was **slightly** panicking. But she didn't need to worry. Because just a few moments before she would have collided with the ground, she managed to regain control, and straighten herself out. "Whew!" She sighed with relief, "I can't believe I managed to pull out of that." She smiled, feeling pretty good about herself.

Maple heard a new voice, "What the fu-"

_**WHAM!**_

Maple hit something. This something threw her off the broom, and she began tumbling on the ground along with whatever she had hit. The two objects, Maple and her unwitting brake, rolled forward at a rather high speed. They finally stopped when they hit a tree.

"Link!" A girls voice shouted, "Are you OK?"

"Link?" Maple muttered, she was currently lieing on the ground, her behind pressed against the tree. Lieing on top of her was a dazed looking boy, well Maple assumed he was dazed. He wasn't moving, after all, and his head was rammed in between her breasts.

Wait a minute.

"Pervert!" She shouted, hitting the boy as hard as she could on the head. Which is pretty hard. The boy seemed to be knocked back into reality by the blow. He pulled his head up (Causing a popping sound like a suction cup being pulled off, he must have been lodged in pretty deep.) and looked around.

"Wha?" He said, still slightly confused, "What happened?"

_**"Get off of me you lecher!" **_Maple shouted, glaring at the boy. Something was familiar about the blond Hylian. To tell the truth, he was rather handsome. _Not as good looking as Shadow though...wait, why am I thinking of him?_

"Huh?" the boy looked down at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"Your executioner unless you**_ get off me!" _**Maple shouted again.

"What?" the boy looked around and noticed his position, "Oh..." he quickly got off her, "Sorry." he said quickly.

"I'm sure you are." Maple said sarcastically. "Pervert."

The boy stared at her, "What who's a pervert?" he asked.

"You." Maple hissed.

"What did I do?" he asked, "I think Zelda said something about this once..." he muttered to himself.

Maple rolled her eyes, "Great, he's an idiot as well as a grabby little gnome."

"Excuse me?" the boy glared at her, "Weren't **_you_** the one who crashed into **_me? _**And I don't want to know how it happened..."

"Don't change the subject!" Maple shouted, she finally stood up. She was a little sore, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

The boy shook his head, "Weirdo..." he muttered.

Maple whacked him on the head again.

"What was that for!" He shouted.

"You exist." Maple snarled, she hated this guy already.

"Link! Link!" That girl's voice Maple had heard earlier. She turned and saw the source of the voice, and instantly felt loathing.

The girl calling for the boy, apparently named Link, had perfect hair, it's emerald green color spreading softly around her face. Her clothing, a soft blue blouse and a dark green skirt, screamed "beautiful." Her face looked worried, yet Maple could tell that look wasn't the norm. No, Maple knew what type of girl this was.

That girl is the type to always be cheerful and helpful, willing to help **_anybody_**. She's a paragon of virtue and kindness. She doesn't have to worry about her looks, because she has "natural" beauty. Never having to worry about her hair, it'll always fall into place. Never having to worry about clothing, she could be dressed in rags and she'd still look stunning. She is the type of girl that the guys drool over and would do anything to get her attention, if just to see her smile at them. But she doesn't notice it because she's so pure and nice.

Maple **_hated_** girl's like that. A white hot hate, they had always drove her insane. Are they dead to the world or something? Of course, those types of girl's are **_always_** bubble-headed morons. But they still breeze through life. Now, Maple is confident of her skills, but she had earned them, along with everything else about her.

"I'm fine..." Link said, "I wouldn't be hurt by some crazy girl crashing into me."

"What did you say!" Maple yelled, "Do you want to keep your head attached to your body?"

"Lovely girl..." A glowing ball of light appeared over the girl.

"Huh?" Maple looked at the light, "A fairy!" Amazing! Maple had only seen a fairy twice before.

"Give the girl a prize." Link muttered.

"Link!" The girl gave Link a brief glare before turning back to Maple. "Hi there, I'm Saria." She smiled in that all-to-sweet way.

"Hello," Maple said icily "My name is Maple Relom."

Saria frowned, she obviously was to dumb to understand why Maple was angry. "Um, OK..." she shrugged, "Can you tell us how you managed to crash into Link?"

"He was in my way." Maple glared at Saria. "But I think I'll be leaving now." She stood up slowly.

A glint of gold caught her eye. It was a sword...a golden sword. Strapped to Saria's side. A green haired girl, with a golden sword.

"Ah ha!" Link said, "Here it is!" Maple watched as Link picked up a green hat off the ground and placed it on his head.

"Green...hat?" Maple noticed that Link also had a sword strapped to his back. "Oh...goddesses." A perverted jerk and an airhead, they were the one's who she had to find! **_"Damn it all!"_** she shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Kalo found the inn they had found a rather comfortable place. It was a small cozy one located at the edge of Horon. 

Inside the inn there was an amusing sight to the fairy. The rude flying girl, Maple, was sitting at an end of the room. She was clearly trying to look like she wasn't aware that Link, eating a sandwich at a table, even existed. She was failing miserably. Finally, Link seemed to tire of the little game, and turned to Maple. "Alright, what is it? First you follow us, and now your staring at me?"

Maple instantly got defensive, "I'm not staring at you, you pervert! It just so happens that this is the only inn in Horon."

Link shook his head, "You're lieing."

"What makes you so sure?" Maple glared at Link.

"Believe me, Link can tell." Kalo answered.

Maple's eyes widened again as her gaze turned to Kalo, "Oh, I forgot you were here..." She shook her head, "Now listen here, there's no way that he can tell if I'm lieing."

"Try it out." Kalo smirked and winked at Link.

"Yeah, why not." Link nodded at Kalo.

"Fine!" Maple huffed, "I'll say something, and you tell me if it's true or false."

"Got it." Link nodded.

Maple took a deep breath, "My Dad's dead." She said.

"Lie." Link answered.

Maple winced, "Lucky guess." She shook her head, "My family is famous around Torre."

Link tilted his head to the side, "True."

"I know Spirit Magic."

"False."

"I have exactly one hundred rupees in my pocket."

"False."

"I can't sing."

"True."

"I have relatives in Hyrule and Protricen."

"True."

"I hate ham."

"True."

Maple shook her head, "OK! I get it! You're a walking lie detector!"

Kalo snickered, "So, are you going to tell us why you followed us?"

"No." Maple answered, "I don't feel like revealing details of my life to you."

"Fine by me." Link shrugged and went back to his sandwich.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Maple decided to make conversation again. "So, what exactly are you and that Saria girl doing here for? You're not from Holodrum, you have Hyrulean accents, so I'm guessing you're from Hyrule. What are two Hyrulean kids doing so far from their homes?"

Kalo saw Link smirk, "I don't feel like revealing details of my life to you."

Maple chuckled, "Cute, you've been around the block a few times. I can tell."

Kalo shook his head, "What are you getting at?"

Maple smirked, "Nothing bad Fairy, just saying that this guy looks street smart. He knows how the world works, and knows how to get what he wants."

"I'm flattered." Link said sarcastically.

Maple laughed, "How'd a kid like you get so knowledgeable, and so perverted?"

"I'm older then I look." Link said mysteriously.

Kalo groaned, Link and Maple were too similar. It him a headache.

"Oh really?" Maple raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really?" Maple raised an eyebrow, apparently something clicked in her mind, but she changed the subject. "So, if you're not going to tell me why your here, can you at least tell me what that Saria girl is doing here?"

Kalo noticed the distaste that entered Maple's voice when she talked about Saria, but Link seemed to miss it. "Um, she came along with me? Why do you care?"

Maple shrugged, "Call it a natural curiosity on my part. We've established that I'm going to be following you, and I want to know more about that girl."

"I don't think I should tell you about her life." Link said evenly, "If you want to know, ask her."

Kalo frowned, while Maple just seemed to dislike Link for some stupid pride. She genuinely felt nothing by contempt for Saria. He could tell by the way she acted around the Kokiri girl. Kalo couldn't tell why, but Maple had just hated Saria from the moment they met.

"No thanks." Maple said casually, "I don't want to deal with her. Besides, isn't she asleep? She went up to the room you rented. I notice, you only rented one room."

Link turned a little red, "So?" He looked at Maple, "What's your point? It's cheaper to get one room."

"Uh huh, right." Maple grinned, "Don't tell me that you had nothing but the purest intentions. I know better."

"Oh shut up." Link said.

"Of course, I can understand why you keep her around." Maple said lightly, "She is pretty cute, after all."

Kalo didn't like what Maple was saying, "Just what are you implying?"

"Oh come on," Maple waved her hand dismissively, "I know her type."

"Her...type?" Link now sounded confused.

"You know, pretty, but lacking brainpower." Maple smirked.

"Now wait just a minute here!" Kalo flashed an angry red.

"What!" Link snarled, standing up.

"Oh come one, don't deny it." Maple grinned, "I'm guessing by the way she so casually accepted the one room that you've got her wrapped around your finger. You seem a little young, yes, but you've seen the world and probably know your way around." Maple seemed to have her forgotten her dislike for Link, "Are you still leading her to it? Or have you already-"

Link didn't let Maple finish her sentence. He suddenly blurred out of sight. In less then a second, he was in front of Maple. His sword pressed against her throat.

"Link! **_What are you doing!" _**Kalo screamed, the whole inn instantly noticed the spectacle.

"Listen here, **_bitch," _**Link snarled, "Saria is the most intelligent, compassionate, wonderful person anyone can hope to meet. To speak of her like she's come kind of sex object is to insult her. And when you insult her, you insult **_me"! _**Link pressed the sword against Maple's jugular. "And people who insult me have the nasty habit of ending up dismembered." He looked straight into Maple's eyes, "Do you understand?"

Maple, now white as a sheet, nodded slowly.

"Link, that's enough!" Kalo shouted, but he was just ignored.

"Now Maple." Link said casually, "You say that you want to follow us? Well guess what, you better give me a **_fucking good reason _**to let you."

Maple gulped, "I can fry you right now...you know that?" She said shakily, Her hands were beginning to glow, Kalo could see Mana building up around Maple.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Link said sarcastically, "Tell me, how would you like to be stabed in the neck. Then have **_Din's Fire_** flow through your entire body through the wound. It's quite a painful way to die. Of course, I could keep you alive through it all."

"Link stop this **_right now!" _**Kalo shouted, "That is an **_order! _**You stop now, or the Deku Tree will hear about this!"

Link looked at Kalo, before finally pulling his sword away. "Fine, whatever you say Kalo."

Maple looked at Link, the fear on her face quickly shifting to anger. She released the Mana she has built up. **_"Flare Sphere!"_**

The people in the inn, already on edge from the scene with Link, gasped with fear as a ball of flame shot out of Maple's hands. The blast struck Link in the back, causing a small, contained, explosion. The bright light blinded most of the people, but Kalo could still see. He shook his head at the stupidity of the two children.

Finally, everyone else could see Link, and see that he was unharmed. He didn't even look singed. He slowly turned to the terrified Maple, "I'm going to assume that you didn't think that through." Link said coldly, "That you didn't mean to attack me. Because, to put it bluntly, Saria would be ticked at me if I killed you."

"Oh Goddesses..." Maple whispered.

"Tell me why you want to follow me!" Link shouted, "It better be a **_really_** good reason!"

"My...my grandmother..." Maple said, "She can see the future, she saw me with you two. That's all!"

Kalo looked back and forth between the two. Link's face was neutral, while Maple's was filled with horror.

"I see, so it's destiny." Link spat, "Freak!" he suddenly shouted, "Next time you show your ugly face, tell me if what this bitch is right!" He looked at Maple, "I'll be in my room, see you tomorrow Maple. We've got quite a bit of **_dangerous_** journey ahead of us, you never know when you might die..." Link stormed upstairs.

"Oh Goddesses…what have I gotten myself into…" Maple shuddered.

"Quite a bit." Kalo said dryly, "You two are **_way_** to similar."

"You're comparing me to that psycho?" Maple shrieked.

"Link isn't a psycho." Kalo shook his head, "I don't think anybody knows everything, but he's been through a lot. He's pretty reliant on Saria, you attacked his anchor to the world. That's why he reacted so violently."

"He said he could kill me!" Maple shouted, Kalo could tell that she wasn't being totally rational.

"He probably could, easily." Kalo shook his head, "He is quite possibly the deadliest person alive today."

"How…he's just a kid…" Maple whispered.

Kalo sighed, "He's a lot older then he looks, he's eighty-three years old."

Maple stared at him, "I'm not even going to ask…"

"You know, you and Link have the potential to be friends. As I said, the two of you are a lot alike." Kalo said.

"But he hates me now, just because I insulted his ditzy girlfriend…" Maple muttered, "This is going to be a long journey…"

Kalo groaned, "Get to know Saria, OK? Believe me, you'll be better off. Then again, you will be with her if you decide to continue on your mission. So I guess you'll have no choice."

Maple sighed, "This is going to be a **_long_** job…"

* * *

Thente appeared in the small room. Saria could be seen sleeping on one of the two small beds. He smiled softly, "One day, you'll be recorded in legends." He whispered, brushing her cheek. "I'll make sure of it, people will sing your praises." He laughed softly, "I'll always take care of you." he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Huh?" Saria's eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"It's just a dream my dear." Thente whispered.

"Oh…OK…" Saria closed her eyes, falling asleep again.

Thente sat up just as the door opened, he grinned as the door opened. Link stared at him. "Who the hell are you?" Link asked.

"Just someone concerned for your welfare, Link." Thente said. He hovered in the air, spinning slowly around him.

"OK…" Link stared at him, "So, who are you?"

"I feel it is in my best interests not to reveal my identity." Thente said in a sing-song voice. "Besides, I am mysterious by nature. Also confusing, contradictory, and just plain illogical." he laughed. "I'll see you later, but will you see me?" He vanished, saying one final thing as he faded.

"Good luck, and take care of Little Saria."


	6. Hidden Pathways

_This world is believed to lie parallel to that of others. The most prominent is the Scared Realm. However, others are believed to exist._

_-Records found in the Spirit Temple_

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based of the game **Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons **by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 6: Hidden Pathways

Saria yawned as she walked downstairs, she had gotten a very nice sleep and now she wanted to have breakfast. Preferably some bacon, that would be good…

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully as she spotted Link. He was eating at a table with that Maple girl. "How are you today?" She asked. She got no answer. Her face slipped into a frown as she felt the atmosphere that filled the room. The two were glaring at each other as they ate slowly. One could **feel** the heat being emitted from the silent argument the two seemed to be having.

"Um… is this a bad time?" She asked weakly.

"Oh, good morning Saria." Link said, not turning his gaze from Maple.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you boy…" Maple muttered.

"You're going to be looking at me for a long time then…" Link growled.

"Um… can somebody explain what's going on?" Saria asked

"They're being idiots…" Kalo sighed, "Don't bother with them right now."

"OK…" Saria stared at the two, a few minutes passed. "Link. Stop it. Now." she finally ordered.

"Huh? What?" Link said, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're both acting like children. That's what!" Kalo snapped, "You both need to forget it!"

"Tell that to psycho boy here." Maple muttered.

"Link isn't psycho!" Saria exclaimed.

"Sometime tells me you don't know your boyfriend that well…" Maple said.

Saria paused, her eyes narrowed. "Link…" She gave him a Look. (Look #9: The words you speak will decide your fate.) "…just what did you do?"

"Err..." Link paled, "I just… talked to her!"

"Right…" Saria dryly intoned, "And what else?"

"There were threats of violence!" Maple said chipperly.

"Um… She was…" Link withered under Saria's glare.

"She was… **_what?" _**Saria said coldly.

"She insulted you!" Link shouted, "You think I can let someone get away with that?"

Saria looked at Link for a moment, "I think I can handle someone saying something about me." She said, "I don't need you **_scaring_** people over something so petty!"

"Whoa…" Maple whispered, "Argument. No fun times for Link tonight." She snickered.

"What was that!" Link snapped.

"Nothing," Maple smirked, "Just ignore me…"

"Link, leave her alone." Saria said, "We need to talk about some things."

"That can wait! Last I checked we need to get going!" Link snapped, "In case you forgot, there's the whole issue of the world falling apart!"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Saria grabbed Link's arm, "You need to learn to control your temper!

"Who's changing the subject!" Link snapped, "I'm just trying to keep up our priorities!"

**_"Both of you shut up!"_** Kalo shouted, "Saria, Link makes a good point, we need to keep on moving! But don't think that you're going to get out of a talking to Link!" He glared at them both.

"But-" Link tired to say.

"Not one word out of either of you!" Kalo ordered.

Both Kokiris shut their mouths and settled for glaring at Kalo.

"Wow..." Maple said, "You **_have_** to teach me how to do that."

* * *

Navi floated through the trees, her mind a torrent of emotions. 

All her life she had been a servant, she had always done what was asked of her, and once the task was done she moved on. It had been a simple existence, one which he had never questioned.

So why was this any different? She remembered it well, the Great Deku Tree had asked her to guide the Hero of Time to his fate, it had been a simple task. She knew what had to be done, but was forbidden to reveal it directly. So she had guided him with gentle hints, letting others point the way. It had all been so easy, compared to other jobs she had done in her life. Watching over a boy should have been nothing!

Yet she had grown to care for Link, that proved to be her undoing.

Love. Not romantic love, no, she doubted she would ever feel that in her existence. But the pure love a mother has for a child. The beautiful love between two people who trust each other utterly. The kind of love that is public, that can be shared with all. **That** was the strange new emotion that Link had awoken within her.

In so many ways she hated it.

Yet she couldn't stand the thought of losing the wonderful memories and emotions that being with him had given her.

So she had fled to this faraway land, hoping to avoid the pain caused by her mistakes.

It was one of the dumbest ideas she had ever conceived. And after five thousand years... that was saying a **lot.**

And it was all for nothing now anyway, seeing as Link seemed to be here for some Goddess-cursed reason.

So now what?

Letting out a frustrated groan, Navi drifted with the breeze for a few minutes. This was not what she had intended...

She felt something strange, something she hadn't felt before. Navi flew over to the source of the feeling. It wasn't that far away... "Huh?" she stared at the swirling blue light formed on the ground. She could see how the currents reacted to it, and she could make a pretty good guess at what it was.

It was a distortion in the **very fabric of reality.**

"Oh boy..."

* * *

They were walking. 

Maple hated walking, it was so boring!

She looked ahead of her, Ditz-Girl and Psycho-Pervert were marching in front, neither of them talking. The last time either of them had said anything was when Maple had quickly explained to Saria why she was following them.

"Why is it that the moment we come here they start fighting?" She heard the fairy mutter.

"I guess they normally aren't like this?" She asked, keeping an eye on the two.

"No... Normally they get along great, though... I guess fighting was inevitable." Kalo sighed.

Maple shrugged, "As long as they're mad at each other, I don't have to deal with them. So I'm fine with it."

"That's a horrible thing to say." Kalo glared at her, "You shouldn't be glad that two people are fighting!"

Maple grinned lopsidedly at Kalo, "Guess what? I ain't the type to care much. You don't like it? Well you can kiss my cute little butt."

"You are a very infuriating girl, you know that?" Kalo asked her dryly.

Maple winked, "It's part of my charm."

"I see, so you're a bad girl type." A new voice said.

"Huh?" Maple turned to the side... and saw a kid, that was transparent, and **floating in the air!**

She stared at him for a moment.

**_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Ghost!"_** Maple screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get it away!" She shrieked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." The ghost said dryly.

"Oh boy..." Link finally spoke as he noticed, "Makan what the **_hell_** did you do?"

"Get it away!" Maple threw a fireball at the spirit, not that it did anything.

"As amusing as watching you panic is," Link said, "Seeing you scared of _**Makan** _of all people is rather sad."

"You know this thing?" Maple looked at Link.

"I prefer to be called a Gaurdian Spirit." Makan dryly stated.

"But... but..." Maple stammered.

"Let's just continue this before you start wetting yourself." Link smirked, "Come on people." He pulled out his sword, "Let's see..."

"Why are you using a sword of a compass?" Maple asked.

"It's magic." Makan said, causing Maple to jump.

"Don't do that!" She shouted nervously.

"You know," Makan grinned flirtatiously, "you're kind of cute like this."

Maple's eye twitched... **_"Aaaaahhhh!"_**

"That's enough." Saria grabbed Makan's ear, "Now quit scaring the poor girl."

"Ow! Miss Sarrrriiiaaa..." Makan groaned, "Must you be so cruel?"

"Sometimes you deserve it." Saria said flatly.

"Fine, I can take a hint." Makan vanished.

"Let's continue..." Link said simply.

"At least they seem to have forgotten their anger... for now..." Kalo muttered.

* * *

They had been wandering around a small forest for three hours. 

**Three hours.**

Needless to say, Link was getting rather ticked. The Noble Sword was flashing seemingly at random, meaning that the directions they turned were random, meaning that they were getting lost, meaning a very pissed off Link.

"I think we've passed here before." Maple said gleefully... for the twentieth time.

"I get it! We're wandering in circles!" Link snapped at her.

"What's wrong with it..." Kalo asked.

A rustling sound was heard. It was a strange noise.

"Who's there?" Saria asked quickly.

"Shh..." Link waved his hand, "Let's be careful."

A voice could be heard now...

"Like... amigod... this is so horrible!" The voice was high pitched and sounded female, "First that 'temple' falls from the sky and now I end up who knows where?"

"What?" Link said, "I think whatever it is, it's harmless."

"Huh?" The voice said, "Who's there! Eeek!" Whoever was talking started running through the bushes. However, the voice ran in the wrong direction. Instead of running away from what was scaring her, she ran-

_**WHAM!**_

straight into Link. Knocking them both to the ground.

"What is it...?" Maple asked.

"Guh?" Link groaned and looked up...

Straight into a pair of yellow, glowing, eyes.

"Gah!" Link pulled himself up, knocking what was on him to the ground in the process. He looked down... "Oh, sorry, you startled me." He said, to the... person... "Are you OK?"

The small thing pulled... herself... up. She was shorter then Maple, wearing a bright orange cloak. Only her eyes, a glowing yellow, could be seen. A large red bow (that added about six inches to her height) was sitting on top of her hood. She looked at Link for a moment, before giggling. "I'm OK_** now."**_ She said lightly.

"You have to stop meeting people like this." Kalo snickered.

"Very amusing." Link said, he turned back to the small girl in the cloak. "Um, hello there."

"Hiiii." The girl said, "My name's Rosa... what's yours?"

"Err, Link." He stared as she burst into another fit of giggles. "Is there anything you need?"

"Oh!" Rosa jumped up, "It's just _**horrible!**_ You see, first this weird, like, 'temple' falls from the sky, then I ,like, get lost. And I, like, end up in this totally weird place!"

"Weird... temple?" Saria kneeled down in front of Rosa, "What do you mean by that?"

"I like, mean," Rosa said haughtily, "Is that a 'temple' fell from the sky. Duh." She looked at Saria like is the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did it look like?" Maple asked, grinning slightly. Finally! Someone shorter then her!

"Like a 'temple.' What else would it look like?" Rosa gave Maple a look that suggested that the witch wasn't very bright...

"I understand that. But what does the temple_** look like?"**_ Maple said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it would be useful to know that." Saria said.

"Like, I already **_told _**you." Rosa said, annoyed, "are you two, like, dumb or something?"

Maple's eye twitched, "That's it! She's gonna burn!" Fireballs formed in her hands.

"No! Don't!" Saria shouted, but it was too late. The fiery spells slammed into Rosa.

With a massive flare of light, the explosion quickly passed.

Link gave Saria a dry look, "You say I have a problem with my temper?"

"Oh wow!" The smoke cleared and Rosa was standing there, apparently unharmed, "That was totally _**awesome!"**_ She squealed with joy, "You managed to warm me up! I've been, like, so chilly since I got here."

Maple stood there for a moment, her eyes twitching, "Why won't my spells actually _**work for once!"**_ She screamed.

Kalo shook his head, "Are you all done?"

"Whoa!" Rosa said, "Like, the cute little bug, it like, talks!"

There was a moment of silence.

Kalo coughed, "Anyway... Rosa, can you tell me what a temple is?"

"That's just stupid..." Link muttered.

"How should I know?" Rosa asked, "A 'temple' is a 'temple' isn't it?"

Maple started beating her head against a nearby tree.

Link shook his head, "That isn't exactly important. Can you tell us... what you are?"

"What I am?" Rosa blinked. (At least, her glowing eyes vanished for a moment.) "I am... Rosa."

"We're dealing with a freaking genius here." Maple groaned.

"No," Saria said, "That's not what we mean. What do your people call themselves?"

"Why should I tell you?" Rosa asked her.

"Because, it might help us find out where you came from." Link said, "OK?"

"Oh! Sure thing Link!" Rosa giggled, "I'm a Subrosian."

"A Subrosian?" Saria asked, looking at Kalo.

"Never heard of them." Kalo said.

Link shrugged, "Well, Rosa, if your lost then it's a simple matter of retracing your steps."

"But... How can I do that in such a scary place!" Rosa cried, "This place... it's so frightening!"

They looked around at the quiet forest...

"OK... She's starting to get on my nerves..." Saria muttered.

Link pulled out the Noble Sword, "Look, Rosa, we know that you probably are worried... but-"

"I'm scared!" Rosa shouted, latching onto Link's leg.

"Gah!" Link tried to jump, but he has the weight that was Rosa attached to him, so he just fell to the ground, his sword hitting the ground. "Please let go of me..." He said dully.

Saria covered her mouth, barely managing to keep herself from laughing.

Maple did no such thing.

**_"Bwahahahaha!_** That's just too_** rich!"**_ Maple fell to the ground laughing, she looked up,  
"Hey, the freaky sword is really bright now."

"Hmm?" Link stared at the Noble Sword, it was flashing really brightly. He picked it up, as he moved it around it flashed even brighter when it got near his legs... "Rosa, could you stand up for a moment?"

"OK!" Rosa said, a little too happily. As she quickly let go of Link and returned to a standing position.

Link waved the Noble Sword in front of her. It got brighter the closer it was to her, and it got dimmer the farther it was from her. He stared at her for a moment, "Rosa... do you have anything with you?"

"Well.. I do have this totally pretty key I found near the 'temple.'" Rosa pulled out an elegant golden key from within her robes. It was covered with engravings and runes. At the handle the Triforce Emblem was carved into it.

"That looks important..." Maple said, "Where have I seen that before...?"

"Give me that!" Saria suddenly shouted, "That's not for you to have!"

Everybody suddenly stared at Saria.

"Why should I give it to you? It's, like, mine!" Rosa stared at the Kokiri.

"Oh... I think I saw the head priestess with that when I visited the Temple of Din..." Maple said.

"Yeah, you did." Saria looked at Rosa, "That thing there," she pointed to the key, "is the key to a sacred Temple of the Goddesses. Only those who are called by the Three can hold and use that key."

"Uh-huh." Maple said, "You that's pretty devout. Do you work at a temple or something?" She asked humorously.

"Yeah, I do." Saria answered, "Now give me that key!"

Rosa clutched it tight, "No! Why should I, like, give it to you?"

Saria sighed... "Listen... It's really important."

"Psst!" Maple whispered to Saria, "Ask Link there to ask her to give it to you."

Saria looked at Maple for a moment, before grinning. **-Oh Link... ask her to give me the key.- **

_What? Oh fine, I'll do it._ Link shook his head, it had been a while since Saria had sent him a telepathic message. "Rosa, I think that Saria has a good point. Will you please give it to her?"

The Subrosian looked at Link, "Oh... fine." She handed the key to Saria.

"Thank you." Saria smiled sweetly.

"Whoa... freaky." Maple said, "He asked her just a moment after I suggested it."

"Huh?" Saria stared at Maple, "Oh right... yeah..." **-Hey Link, let's not tell Maple about this little talent we have.-**

Link nodded, before sighing, "What are we going to do with this key?"

Saria smirked, "With this key I can find the Temple of Din. I'm willing to bet that one of the Essences of Earth is contained there." Saria held up the key, "Let's see how this thing works... I've only read about them..." Saria closed her eyes, entering a state of meditation.

"What is she doing?" Maple asked.

"It looks like she's trying to bring out the key's power." Link said flatly.

Maple chuckled slightly, "If what she has is a powerful as she says it is... there's no way that she could do it. Heck, I doubt my parents could do it."

_"Blessed Goddess,"_ Saria began chanting, as a red light began to form around the key, _"Mighty Crafter of the rich earth. I beseech thee, grant thy humble servant the power she needs."_

Link shook his head, Saria never seemed to run out of ways to surprise him... How could anyone compare?

"What is she... she's bringing out it's power?" Maple stumbled back, "But... that can't be right!"

_"I merely ask for a small piece of your eternal knowledge," _Saria continued, the red light swirling around her whole body, _"Allow me to know the path to your Great Temple. So I may serve you further." _Saria held up the key... a golden triangle formed on her hand... _"Grant me this gift! **Devine Guidance!"**_ The red light became blinding, and there was a sudden gust of wind, that nearly blew them all away. In the wind... one could hear a soft voice... barely understandable...

"I shall..."

The light faded and Saria was standing there... her whole body covered in sweat. She smiled,

"I know where the Temple is."

"That was like, so pretty!" Rosa said.

"Somebody fry her... please..." Maple muttered..

* * *

Navi had been sitting on the ground, watching the distortion for the past few hours now. It seemed to be stable, it hadn't trying to suck anything into it. All it did was sit there quiet and... well, it wasn't unnoticeable . 

Large blue vortexes in the ground tend to be noticeable.

Navi suddenly stood up, she could feel the approach of some people. Two Kokiri, no doubt Link and Saria. Though Navi could not figure out **how **Saria was here, that didn't change the fact that she **was.** There were two other people, one was Kalo, and the other was someone who was the product of more then one generation of racial interbreeding. There was also an odd... blank spot. Like the absence of a presence, yet something was there.Navi quickly ducked behind some plants, this time making sure that her presence was masked.

"I still refuse to believe it was anything more then luck." An unknown girl's voice said.

"You really like to delude yourself, don't you?" Link's voice replied.

"What's so hard to believe about it?" This time it was Saria's voice.

"It's just that my grandma would need to do some work to something like that probably. Besides, even if you do work at a temple in Hyrule, that doesn't mean you can channel the power of a divine artifact." The unknown girl said, "Besides, you're just a kid."

"And what are you then Maple?" Kalo asked.

Navi could tell they were getting closer, she could probably see them now. Keeping her light out, she peered out of her hiding place. She could see them, for the first time is months, she saw people she had known...

Link had changed, he looked slightly taller. His hair had changed from the old style where his bangs framed his face to one where they shadowed one side of it, though you could still see both his eyes. He was no longer wearing a Kokiri Tunic, instead choosing to wear Hylian clothing. Though he kept the hat. A sword was strapped to his back, nothing more.

Navi couldn't believe how different he looked, everything about him suggested a maturity, a since of adulthood, that hadn't existed before. He appeared a lot more confident then before... could seven months really have done this?

"I'm still a kid too." The strange girl in black, Maple, said, "I can't do some stuff. It's a fact of life."

"That's limiting." Saria replied, "Who's to say what one can and can't do?"

Navi's brain nearly froze when she saw Saria, the beautiful young woman that stood near Link bore very little resemblance to the Kokiri she was supposed to be. Like Link, she was wearing Hylian clothes, her hair was slightly longer. A strange, yetfamiler, blade was strapped to her side. She too had changed, dispte all logic pointing against it.

It scared Navi, in a way. What was there that remained of her memories anymore?

"Hey! I, like, remember this place!" Another voice called out, it came from the strange hooded creature... that was making the blank spot.

"The Temple of Din is... through... that?" Saria said, pointing to the distortion.

"You're kidding me." Maple said, "What is that thing anyway?"

"It's a distortion in reality." Kalo explained, "It seems to be safe."

_Good job Kalo, glad to see you're still watching them... _Navi thought.

"This is, like, how I got here!" The creature said, "That's how I get home!"

"Well, that's convient." Maple said, "Well... if it's safe... Saria, you go first."

Saria gave Maple a dull look, "Very cute. But I think I will." She walked over to the distortion, "Here goes nothing..." She jumped into the blue light, there was a flare of power, and she was gone.

"Guess I'm next." Kalo flew into the distortion.

"See ya Maple! If you wanna come, just jump in!" Link laughed as he went into the unknown area...

"Wait for me Link!" The creature called out, running in after him.

"Jerks... They're all jerks." Maple muttered as she walked into the vortex.

Navi stood there for a moment... "Link..." She wanted to see him, to see if he was doing well...

She could, after all, avoid being seen...

Moving faster then she could change her mind, Navi flew into the distortion.

Instantly she felt the effects, as everything around her began moving at speeds that were not possible normally. The blue spiral devolved into such a rainbow of colors that Navi doubted that all of them had names. She heard nothing but rushing wind... Then, it all stopped and Navi appeared behind the others... they were all shocked, and she could see why.

The place they had entered looked dead. The earth was rocky, covered only with a few weed-like plants. Rivers of lava flowed freely. The heat was amazing, Navi was sure that Death Mountain was only slightly hotter. The worst part was the sky, it was blood red. No sun shone, and bolts of lightning flashed constantly.

What was worse was that Navi felt cut off... she could no longer see the Currents of Mana.

"Where are we...?" Saria whispered

The hooded creature laughed, "This is my home, Subrosia."

* * *

_**Authors Note: I wanted to get more done in this chapter... but then it would be twice as long if I put in everything I wanted in it... Oh well... Well, things are going to get interesting next chapter. When the Rod of Seasons in introduced. There's a funny story behind all this though... You see, I haven't played Oracle of Seasons in a while... so I had gotten some things screwed up. I have recently discovered my errors and have corrected the plans I have for this story accordingly. No need to worry though, it dosn't change the plot in the long run. It mainly deals with the order of a few events. Well, I guess that's it.**_


	7. The Temple of Din

_Summoning arts are a very difficult branch of magic. While mainly lieing within the Spirit Elementals, it branches out into every other element._

_- From "A General Overview of Magic." _

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons **by Nintendo and Capcom.

Chapter 7: The Temple of Din

"Well, like, what do you think?"

The group stared at Rosa. "It's… different." Link said slowly.

"More like hellish…" Maple muttered.

"I'm hot…" Saria wheezed.

"I feel weak…" Kalo slumped down onto Saria's head.

"Is, like, something wrong?" Rosa blinked.

"Well… it's just different then we're used to." Link said, trying to be tactful.

"In the same way Gerudo Valley is different to Zoras." Saria whispered.

"Oh, that's all!" Rosa giggled, "I'm sure you'll realize how great a place Subrosia is!"

"She's insane!" Maple shouted.

A particularly large lightning bolt flew over their heads. Maple and Saria both screamed, loudly.

"What's, like, their problem?" Rosa asked.

Link shook his head. This was going to be a **long** day.

* * *

Din wandered the hallways of the cursed palace. Not that it did her any good, she was pretty sure that Onox could see her wherever she went. And the whole place was a prison anyway. But it was either walk, or lose her mind. 

And she was pretty sure she wanted to keep sane while these beasts watched her.

She felt nothing, no power, no life. The Season Spirits were no longer with her. The Goddesses no longer spoke to her. It was as if she was no longer in the world she knew.

"Somebody… help me." She sobbed, "I need to get out of here!"

* * *

"…and over there are the lava springs, and over there there's this totally fabulous café, oh and there's the **_karaoke bar!"_**

"Somebody kill me now." Maple muttered.

Rosa had been giving them a tour of Subrosia. It had proved to be an… interesting… little trip. The Subrosians had filled their homeland with strange buildings that by all reason shouldn't be standing, massive pits dug for seemingly no reason, and of course, huge markets that sold things seemingly at random.

All in all, Link was beginning to think that the whole place was created when some god got bored.

"Are you OK?" Saria was holding Kalo in her hands. The poor fairy was having difficulty even hovering for a few moments, let alone flying.

"I'm just tired… It's odd, but the moment we entered this place, I suddenly felt all connections with the world snap." Kalo said weakly, "It's almost like the Goddesses aren't in the world anymore."

"No… that's not right." Link said suddenly, "We aren't in our world anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Maple glanced at Link as Rosa started describing a nail salon that she seemed to like. (Do Subrosians even **have** fingernails?)

"What I mean is that Subrosia is a different world." Link said matter-of-factly, "We are closely tied to the planet. The earth, the sky, the waters, and all living things are connected through the Currents of Mana, which comes from the Goddesses. It is the way we were created, it is a fact of life for us." Link looked up into the sky, "This world is not ours, we can not connect to it."

"That makes sense.." Saria frowned, "But that means that we can't use magic here."

"Well… crap." Maple coughed, "That means that I've suddenly become pretty damn powerless."

"Fairies need magic to fly… and to even survive." Kalo whispered, "I need to get out of this place soon!"

"How long do you think you can last?" Link asked, "I don't want to take any risks…"

"About two days… if I just sit here." Kalo sighed, "Small amounts of Mana are coming through areas around Subrosia, I assume they're portals to home. That will keep me alive… just barely though."

"Oh Din… You just sit tight and relax Kalo." Saria said quickly, "Don't worry about a thing. Me and Link will take care of you."

"Hello? I'm, like, talking here!" Rosa shouted, irritated.

All eyes turned to the little group.

"Oh my **_god! _**It's **_Rosa!" _**One of the Subrosians shouted.

"Wait… what?" Link looked… and saw the stampede of Subrosians charging towards them. "What the fu-"

_**WHAM!**_

Link got ran over by the masses.

"I can't believe I got to meet you!"

"Sign my robes!"

"Can you sing right now?"

"I love you!"

A massive crowd of Subrosians had gathered around Rosa, they were all jumping around her giddily. Screaming their heads off about seeing her.

"There's someone using me as a stepladder…" Link muttered through the dirt.

"I think she's well known." Maple said dryly.

* * *

About half an hour passed before Link could get to Rosa again. Wading through the massive crowd had proved to be difficult. "What the hell is going on here?" He shouted to get her attention. 

The Subrosians surrounding Rosa looked at him, they then burst into a new group of screams.

"Who's this guy?"

"He's huge?"

"Do you know him Rosa?"

"What is he?"

Rosa giggled, "This is Link, he's a friend of mine!" She said happily.

"I am?" Link asked.

The Subrosians acted in a somewhat predictable way.

"Friend?"

"How's you meet him?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Saria groaned, "These people are strange..."

"They're asking if Link's the midgets boyfriend." Maple said flatly.

The Subrosians had now started swarming around Link instead. He was struggling to throw them off him before they drove him insane! "Rosa! Just how do these people know you!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Rosa turned to Link, "What do you, like, mean?"

"How do you know all these people?" Link screamed, pushing another Subrosian out of his way.

"I don't, like, know these people." Rosa smiled, "They're, like, my loyal fans!"

"Your... what?" Saria asked.

"May fans!" Rosa said, "You know, I'm, like, a famous idol singer. So of course I have fans!"

"And **_what, _**in the name of Farore, is an idol singer?" Maple muttered.

"I, like, you know, sing. I sing songs, and people, like, listen to them." Rosa giggled, "It's fun!"

"And I thought Gorons were obsessed with music..." Link said. "You Subrosians take it to a new level."

"Whatever,' Rosa said, before her eyes light up, ""Oh! I, like, know what you guys need!"

"You taking us to the Temple?" Saria suggested helpfully.

"No, I mean something, like, important!" Rosa said happily.

"_**That is important you ditz!" **_Maple shouted in Rosa's face.

"How rude." Rosa said angrily, "Link, why do you, like, hang around with these losers?"

"They-" Link began, but Rosa started talking again.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! What you need is some dancing!" Rosa cheered, "Follow me!" She shouted, before moving in a new direction.

"Let me kill her..." Maple said, "I'll make it quick. One good whack with that sword of yours should do it. What can they do? They're little midgets, they can't fight us. We'd be doing the world a favor. She must **_die!" _**Maple's eyes started twitching

"Sadly that would be morally wrong..." Link cursed.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Shadow smirked. The red robed man he had trailed had stopped in front of a small stone building. 

Slipping back into existence, he slowly began to track his prey. The insides of the hut proved to be more interesting then they first appeared to be.

The red robed man pressed his hand against a wall. A moment later the whole room lit up as streaks of red light spread all over the walls. The light formed words and symbols telling various tales. A rectangle of light formed on the floor. A moment later, that part of the floor vanished, revealing a staircase. The man walked down into the lower levels...

Shadow chuckled softly, "What do you know?" He whispered, "I bet there's something that he needs to find."

Taking care to walk silently, Shadow rushed after the man who he would get his answers from.

* * *

"Here we are! The, like, best dance hall in all of Subrosia!" Rosa waved her hands dramatically. The large stone building contained a brick floor, with stands in which there were Subrosians playing instruments that didn't even **look **like they should make noise, let alone music. In the center of the room was a large pedestal that a elaborately dressed Subrosian was standing on. All in all, it was a strange place that just confused the group. 

It fit in with the rest of Subrosia perfectly.

"We. Don't. Care!" Maple snapped.

"Rosa! Baby! What brings ya here?" The Subrosian on the pedestal called out, "Ya come to dance da night away?"

"Not this time Len! I brought some friends!" Rosa called back.

"Hmm?" Saria walked over to the center of the room where a large group of Subrosians were gathering in a square around the pedestal. "What are you all waiting for?" She asked.

"Hey! It looks like one of your friends wants ta boogy with da rest of 'em!" Len said.

"Huh?" Link looked at Saria, "Wait! She doesn't-"

"Let da Subrosian Dace Contest Begin!" Len shouted, pulling out a drum and smacking it.

"Wait, what?" Saria noticed that the Subrosians in line were starting to move.

"Like, start dancing!" Rosa said.

"What are they doing?" Link asked.

"Here!" Saria said as she passed by Maple, "Take Kalo!" She handed the sleeping fairy to her.

"OK..." Maple took Kalo in her hands.

"The Dance Contest is simple mon." Len said to Link, "All ya gotta do is dance any way ya like while keepin' in line. If ya bump into another dude, your out for the count! The best dancer wins."

"Dancing? OK..." Saria started doing a Kokiri dance, one she really like. It involved a lot of twirls and jumps. It was a little tricky to do it while moving in the square though...

"This is embarrassing." Link muttered.

"Whee!" Saria giggled as she did three spins in rapid succession, "This is pretty neat!"

"Hey, she's having fun, at least." Maple commented.

Link sighed, "I guess... But this isn't important! We need to find that Temple!"

"How are they supposed to beat Saria?" Maple asked, "I mean, look at the rest of them." Maple made a good point, it seemed that grace was not the specialty of the Subrosians. Compared to Saria, they were clunky and slow.

A few minutes passed as one by one, other dancers fell. Finally, Len beat the drum again, "Time's up!" He announced.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty cool." Maple smirked.

"Hey mon, what's da girl's name?" Len whispered to Link.

"Um, Saria." Link whispered back.

"Well, I think we all know who da winnar is!" Len called out, "It's da lovely new girl, Saria!"

"Unng..." Saria muttered, "I dON't feeL so Good." She stumbled over to the center. "LinK? WhY is thE WORLd spinnING?"

"I guess she spun around too much." Maple giggled

"Come here." Link caught Saria before she fell flat on her face, "You always get like this after dancing..." He said fondly, "You should control yourself."

"BuT IT's fUn!" Saria said, "UuuNN... maKe the WorLD stOp SPInniNG!"

"OK..." Lin said, "Well, bring da lovely girl her prize!"

A Subrosian ran over to Saria, holding a golden box.

"Ohh! What is it? Is it jewels? Riches? Something valuable?" Maple said excitedly.

Saria pulled it open and pulled out her prize, "What is it?"

Both Link and Maple nearly fell over at the stupidity of it all (It was good that they didn't, because then poor Kalo would have been crushed.)

"It's a boomerang." Link said flatly.

The boomerang was made of a solid wood, probably elm, with a simple green gem in the center. A razor blade could be seen lining the edge of it. Saria held it over her head, "What does it do?"

"Here." Link plucked it out of Saria's hands, "You toss it like this," Link threw the boomerang in the air, "You let it spin around," The boomerang moved in a short arc. "And it comes back to you." Link casually caught it as it spun back towards him, "It's a useful weapon."

"Wow..." Saria took it back.

"What were you doing mon?" Len shouted.

"You almost threw away a perfectly good boomerang!" A Subrosian shouted.

"But, that's how you use one!" Link said, slightly confused.

"Where did you, like, get that silly idea?" Rosa asked, "Every one knows that you wear boomerangs!"

There was a pause.

"I hate this place." Maple said dully.

* * *

Shadow had been following the red cloaked man for some time now. Moving through the damp stone maze that lay underground. Finally, they reached a door, with the Triforce engraved upon it. The man opened the door, moving through it quickly. A few moments later, Shadow trailed him. 

The room they were in was clearly the reason this whole maze had been built. While it was simple, there was an air of sacredness that was not in the other rooms. Sitting on a simple stone pillar, was a gold disk. Embedded with blue jewels that resembled raindrops. "Here it is..." The man whispered. He reached out and grabbed it.

There was a flash of power, and the man let go of the disk. The golden relic was unmoved. "Damn it all! It's protected!" The man cursed.

_How interesting, _Shadow smirked, _He can not touch what he was looking for. Though... protection can be broken... _He moved slowly, trying to get at a better angle. One where he might better see the man's face.

Shadow's foot brushed against a small rock. In the totally silent room, it was as if a bomb had gone off.

"Who's there?" The man spun around, and Shadow's eyes locked with his.

The man had sickly hair that appeared to be like weeds sprouting from his head, falling along his sides. His eyes appeared to flash many colors. For a moment they stared at each other. Even as Shadow tried to back up and make himself less visible. The man laughed.

Shadow jumped aside, dodging a bolt of magic. He glared at the man and reached for his sword.

"Ah, I know who you are." The man gave Shadow a evil smirk, "You are the _Lune Perin_ created from the Key."

Shadow paused, yet he knew how to suppress his surprise, "So you know who I am." He pulled out his blade, "Not that it will make any difference."

The man began moving, Shadow moved with him, causing the two to circle each other. "Your efforts are in vain, ShadowBeast, the Flame of Decay shall be lit."

"I do not know what you speak of." Shadow said, "But I doubt it matters, as you will not be leaving this room alive."

"You amuse me, ShadowBeast." The man said, "As if you could harm me. I can feel your weakness, both in the body and in the heart."

"Even if I am weak, I am sill stronger then you!" Shadow spat.

"Very amusing." The man smiled, "Soon, you shall be mine. I am The Deceiver, one of the five Heralds of Ragnarök. My name is Agahnim. Prepare yourself.

The battle begun.

* * *

"Now can you take us to the Temple?" 

Rosa looked at Link, "You, like, really want to go to that 'temple,' don't you?"

"Yes Rosa, we do." Saria said tiredly. Every time she tried to use her new boomerang, Rosa yelled at her.

Rosa sighed, "Fine, I'll take you. Follow me."

"It's about time." Maple muttered.

* * *

Shadow deflected a spear of fire before charging forward, sword extended. Agahnim casually sidestepped the attack before pressing his hand against Shadow's back. "You are a stubborn creature, you know that?" 

Shadow suddenly felt blinding pain shoot through his entire body. For a moment Shadow was sure his body was being torn apart by the molecule. He was then blasted forward, slamming into a wall.

"Why do you insist on fighting me in the form of your 'brother?' I know you can do far more then that. Just let it go... release the demons that lie within you!" Agahnim taunted.

"Go to hell!" Shadow shouted, **_"Burning Annihilation!" _**The searing flames spiraled out of Shadow's body before twisting towards Agahnim.

The wizard calmly held back the magic with one hand. "You are far to weak to be using such spells. Are you tapping into your very lifeforce?"

"Shut up!" Shadow screamed.

"Or perhaps you are pulling it from another source?" Agahnim thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps, the part of you that you wish to suppress?"

Shadow slashed his sword at Agahnim, "Just stop talking." He spat.

* * *

Navi was so tired... 

For hours she had followed Link. But now... she felt so weak, she could hardly move anymore. Let alone fly.

She tried following them by foot, but that proved to be to difficult. Tripping, she hit the ground. She could see them approach a building, she continued to crawl...

"I'm.. sorry... Link..." She whispered, passing out just a few feet behind him.

* * *

"Here it is." Rosa said dejectedly. 

They were standing in front of the main door of the Temple of Din. It was a massive, beautiful stone building. For towers jutted out of it. Various symbols were inscribed along the walls.

It was also sitting in a puddle of lava.

"It's a bit less... pretty... then when I last saw it." Maple said dryly.

"Come on, let's go in." Saria pulled out the key. She quickly inserted it into the keyhole. The door glowed red for a moment, before the door just... vanished.

"Huh..?" Kalo opened his eyes, "There's Mana coming from that door. Lots of it." He floated up, "I feel better now, though it's not much, it'll sustain me a little more."

"Good to hear." Saria smiled, "Come on, let's go."

"Um... I'm going to, like, stay out here." Rosa said, "It's scary in there!"

"Whatever." Link muttered, "You do what you feel like, just stay around, we'll need you to take us back to our world."

They entered the Temple, within a matter of seconds they were wishing they hadn't.

"What happened here...?" Maple whispered.

"Oh Farore" Saria cried.

"This is so wrong." Link muttered.

The Temple of Din had been a popular place to visit for prayer and meditation. Hundreds of people of all races, ages, and nationalities were always coming.

They had been in there when the Temple had been forced into Subrosia.

None of the people had survived.

"Who... who could do such a thing?" Maple shouted, "Who could take the lives of so many!"

"No one was spared." Link whispered, "Even the children perished when Onox did this."

"What makes you think he did this?" Saria asked.

"Who else!" Link said, waving his arm at the carnage, "Who else would banish the Temple of Din from our world, and kill everyone inside!"

Kalo flew around the place... "Wait! Someone's still alive!" Kalo stopped and fluttered over a pile of broken wood, "I can feel it!"

Saria dashed over and started pulling splintered shelves off the person trapped underneath, Link and Maple quickly came over to help as well.

Soon the trapped soul was revealed. It was an old woman, dressed in the clothes of a High Priestess. She slowly opened her eyes...

"Who's there?" The old woman looked at Saria for a moment... she smiled weakly, "Hello there, Child."

"Are you alright?" Saria asked, pulling the woman into an upright position.

"Not really, no." The old woman coughed, "It was horrible... the whole Temple shook and sank into the earth." She looked around, "All these poor souls..." She fell into another coughing fit.

"Here, I know some healing magic..." Saria held up her hands, but the woman brushed it off.

"No, no, don't worry about me. I'm old, my time has come." She brushed Saria's face with her hand. "You're not an ordinary child... are you?"

Saria nodded slowly.

"Ah, I thought so." The old woman wheezed, "You have some gifts..." She coughed for a few more minutes, "I have a feeling that it will be safe with you."

"What will?" Saria asked.

"Inside the main altar, there is a scepter. I want you to take it. From there head to the four towers." The woman smiled sadly, "I just wish that you wouldn't have to take on this responsibility."

"Don't worry, I'm glad to." Saria said softly, "I just want to help."

"Good luck then, young Sage." The old woman smiled fondly.

Saria gasped, "How did you know?" She whispered.

The woman's eyes twinkled, "I guess I was just lucky... good luck Child." She let out a soft breath... and her eyes closed.

"Damn it." Link said, "We couldn't even save one person!"

Saria stood up, tears in her eyes, and ran towards the back of the Temple.

"Wait for us!" Kalo shouted, the rest chased after Saria.

The main altar was beautiful. Golden statues of the Three Goddesses surrounded a large pillar where the words of many Sages were inscribed. Sitting on shelves attached to the pillar were many holy books and relics. Sitting on a gold stand was one of the most beautiful staffs Link had even seen. It was made of a red wood of an unknown type. Gold leaf swirled around it like the sun's rays. The top was round and had four diamonds embedded around it.

"The Scepter of Earth!" Maple said

Saria pulled the staff from it's stand. For a moment she looked at it. "Come on, let's head up to those towers." She said quietly.

"Saria..." Kalo whispered.

* * *

The Mask Salesman appeared in the Temple. For a moment he just looked at all the damage that had been done. It saddened him to see the Temple of Din devastated like this. But that wasn't why he was here. He looked around before he spotted an old woman in the clothes of a High Priestess. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. 

"You can stop the act Thente." He said flatly.

Before his eyes the woman shifted into the form Thente had taken a liking to as of late, that of a Kokiri.

"You deceived them." The Mask Salesman said calmly.

"It was necessary." Thente answered sadly, "I am not allowed to show myself to them when possible."

The Mask Salesman smirked, "Now you care about what you're allowed to do?"

"I do when the order comes from Din herself." Thente sighed.

For a moment the two gods just looked around the Temple. Finally, Thente spoke.

"It was painful, passing all these souls through... They did not deserve to die." Thente quietly said.

"You could keep them from dieing, you know." The Mask Salesman glanced at him.

"Yes, but what then? They would suffer in ways no living thing should. Their bodies broken and their spirits torn asunder." Thente sighed, "I could not bear to give them such a fate..."

"I'm guessing that you came here to make sure the Forest Sage got the Scepter of Earth." The Mask Salesman said. "You seem determined to make her as powerful as possible."

"I have my reasons." Thente smiled, "Do not worry, I'm sure that everything will prove to be for the better."

"You'd better be right, Thente, otherwise we might be in trouble." The Mask Salesman muttered.

* * *

They had climbed up the stairs of the tower. Now after a long climb, they reached the top. 

The small shrine, compared to the main altar, was simple. Scrolls covered the walls, an there was a small statue of a woman, carved from blue stone.

"Well, here we are." Link shrugged, "What now?" He took a step forward.

Only to be blown back by a barrier. There shield flashed multiple colors for a moment, before becoming invisible again.

"There's that." Maple said with amusement.

"What the hell?" Link rubbed his head, "That hurt!"

"Being blasted by a barrier tends to do that." Kalo snickered.

Saria looked at it, she held up the Scepter of Earth. It connected with her. With the Essence of Earth she had inside of her. She could feel the power. Lifting it up into the air, she slammed it into the barrier with a shout. She could feel it press against her, yet she shoved the staff forward. The barrier flashed, before shattering, making a sound like breaking glass.

"I was right!" Saria cheered quietly.

"Now what?" Kalo asked.

The small statue started to glow.

"Maybe that." Link said dryly.

The statue started to float. Even as it's light grew brighter and brighter. For a moment, it was brighter then the sun. Nobody could see for a few seconds...

"Thank you..." A gentle voice said.

"Huh?" Saria blinked, clearing her vision. Floating in front of her was a woman. She was tall, with pale skin that seemed to glow. Her long blue hair dropped down to her feet. An elegant white dress fluttered around here. Her eyes were... that strange silver color she had seen on Diran.

"You were the one who freed me." The woman said kindly, "I thank you, young Forest Sage."

"Forest Sage?" Maple said loudly.

"We'll explain later!" Kalo hissed.

"Who... who are you?" Saria asked, awe filling her voice.

"Ah," The woman smiled, "I am Selcian. The Goddesses of Winter. Servant of the Great Mother of Earth, Din."

"A goddesses..." Maple whispered...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Selcian." Saria smiled, "Who sealed you up in here?"

Selcian sighed, "An evil force. Even now it keeps this Holy Ground in another world. My brothers and my sister are still sealed away... though with me no longer being contained..."

"What do you mean?" Saria asked.

"What Lady Selcian means, Miss Saria," Makan popped out, "Is that without her to seal away, the power that was being used to contain her, had spread to the other three Season Gods." Makan pointed to the altar, "You will need to be stronger to break the next seal, Miss Saria."

"Thank you Makan." Selcian said, "And I must admit, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Wait... you know her?" Link asked the ghost.

"Of course, I am a servant of the Goddesses just like she is." Makan explained, before turning back to Selcian, "Now, I'm afraid there's been some trouble, the Oracle of Earth has been imprisoned. That is how the evil being did all this."

"I see..." Selcian sighed, "I guess I have no choice." She looked down at Saria, "Forest Sage, Saria, I can feel the Warm Sun within you. You hold the Scepter of Earth, one of the Three Heavenly Tools. You posses the ability to handle the power of gods."

"What does that mean?" Saria asked.

"You'll see..." Selcian said, as she suddenly exploded into a flash of bright light. The light shot towards Saria, slamming into the Scepter of Earth. For a moment Saria felt a strange energy rush through her. Lights swirled around her.

And then it suddenly stopped.

"I feel funny..." Saria said.

"Lady Selcian's soul is now bound to yours, just as mine is." Makan explained, "You will be able to use her power like you use mine. Channel it through the Scepter."

Saria looked at her staff, and noticed that one of the diamonds was glowing blue. "Are you in there... Selcian?

"Yes." Selcian reappeared in front of them, "Until we rescue the Oracle, I am staying with you."

"Cool!" Maple cheered, "We have a goddesses with us!"

"I don't think there will be much protest." Makan said flatly.

* * *

Shadow was knocked back against a wall. Agahnim then held him in place with dark powers... 

"Look at you. Tired, weak, pathetic." Agahnim sneered, "You refuse to surrender even when there is no hope. You are nothing more then damaged goods barely worth the effort to bend to my will."

"I will not be controlled!" Shadow said, even though he was having trouble breathing...

"Oh yes you will!" Agahnim shouted, as waves of that horrible, indescribable, color came out of his hands... wrapping around Shadow. "Do not fight your true nature any longer... you were made to destroy... and you shall destroy again!"

Shadow tried to respond, but he found he was unable to speak, or even move, as the horrible power swarmed over him...

_No... I don't want this!_

"Do not worry... you shall help us greatly... once I break you." Agahnim said.

Dark laughter echoed through the underground maze...

* * *

They slowly left the Temple. Now, they knew what they needed to return to their own world. They would have Rosa guide them back to the portal. 

Yet, as Maple walked... something caught her eye.

"I'll be back in a second!" She called out, before running over to the faint glow. "What do we have here?" She looked down at the source of the light.

It was a fairy. Her short silver hair was filled with dirt. While her dress was tattered, yet she was still breathing. So she was still alive. "Poor thing..." Maple whispered, carefully picking the fairy up.

"What was it?" Saria asked Maple when she came back.

"A fairy... the poor girl was passed out." Maple sighed, "We should take her back quickly."

"Here, let me see..." Kalo floated over Maple's hands to look at the fairy... and he nearly fell. "Oh Din!"

"What?" Link peered into Maple's hands... "Oh Farore!" He cried out, tears in his eyes.

"Who is it?" Saria asked.

"It's..." Link took a deep breath, "It's Navi"

* * *

_**Authors Note: Thank you Vladmir the Hamster for pointing out that error. It's just one of many I'm sure. If anybody sees anything like that, feel free to point it out. But remember, if something in FyS or TOoE condridicts something in ToaLK... the newer stories are probably right unless I say so. I'll probably revise/rewrite ToaLK later...**_


	8. Echoes of the Past

_There is nothing more precious then a friend_

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons **by Nintendo and Capcom.

Chapter 8: Echoes of the Past

"Navi?" Maple blinked, "Who's that?"

"Her!" Link pointed to the unconsious fairy in her hands, "Come on! We need to get out of here!" He grabbed her arm and began dashing forwards

Maple peered down at the small creature in her hands... what was it about this Navi that inspired such panic in a person who she had previously seen only anger and irritation? She winced as Link pulled her arm in an attempt to get her to move faster.The group dashed straight past Rosa, much to the irritation of the Subrosian. Who shouted at them, demanding to know where they were going.

They ignored her.

Maple couldn't help but be slightly impressed, Link and Saria had an excelent sence of direction. They were easily navigating through Subrosia, even though to Maple it all looked the same. Maple couldn't help but be annoyed that she wasn't able to cast magic in this place, because that meant she was stuck being dragged by Link who, like Saria, seemed to have no problem running like maniacs.

It took them about half an hour to reach the strange warp that had taken them to Subrosia in the first place. Finally Link stopped pulling her around. Maple glared at him, "Well, **_that_** was rude." She snapped at him.

"Save it when lives aren't in danger." Link growled, for a second returning to what Maple expected of him. Then he pushed her into the warp.

"Daaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn yooooooooooouuuuu!" Maple shouted as she went through the slightly unpleasent experance of going through a rip in reality.

* * *

Theevil feeling was quickly spreading throughout his entire body. Shadow had felt like this once before... he was begining to lose track of his thoughts. All his intellegence was being surpressed... 

_No..._

"That's right... give in." Agahnim whispered, "Let it all go..."

_No... I don't want..._

"Soon you shall help bring about the end of this world!" Agahnim laughed.

_I will not!_ Shadow suddenly found the strength he needed. **_"No!"_** he shouted, letting loose a burst of power. Agahnim was blasted back weith the force of his strike. "You will**_not_** take me!" He spat, holding up his sword. "Do you undertand that?"

Agahnim responded by blasting Shadow with a bolt of lighting. "You just don't get it, do you?" He growled.

"Urk!" Shadow recoiled from the blast, yet he still managed to stand his ground. "I understand things better then you!"

Agahnim held up his hand, Shadow suddenly was pulled forward. Angahnim wrapped his hand around Shadow's neck. "You think this is a game?" He growled, "You think you can just suddenly find the strength you need?" Angahnim suddenly sent a wave of pain through Shadow. "This isn't a tale told to children before they sleep!" He grinned visously as Shadow screamed from in agony. "This is reality. Here in reality..." Angahnim threw Shadow to the ground, "...you can't win."

* * *

"Mmmnnnaa?" She struggled to open her eyes, "Where am I?" The last thing she remembered was passing out in that horrible place. "What?" Navi looked around. She appeared to be in a small room at some inn. She was sitting on a cushion with a small cloth over her. 

"Well?" A voice from outside the room said, "Why aren't you watching her?"

"I..." another voice said, "Just shut up. She'll be fine with just him."

_Who... is that... Link?_ Navi's eyes widened, "I've got to get out of here!" She jumped up and started to hover in the air. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she needed to run away... escape her fear...

"Going somewhere?" Kalo flew in front of her, a annoyed look on his face.

"Gah!" Navi stumbled back, she was still very weak. She couldn't overpower Kalo... besides, she didn't want to. She just wanted to ge away from the pain. She tried turning the other way, but he just dashed in front of her again. No matter which way she turned, he wouldn't let her go.Finally she glared at him, "Move." She croaked out, trying to sound as commanding as possible.

Kalo just looked at her. "No." He answered, "Not until I get some answers."

"What do you want to know?" Navi snapped.

"I want to know why you _**abandoned **_Link." Kalo said coolly.

Navi didn't say anything for a moment... "Just leave me alone." Navi whispered.

"No. I want to know. And don't think of blocking my memory this time." Kalo folded his arms, still showing no real emotions.

"How..." Navi gasped, "did... you figure it out?" She couldn't beleive it...

"You just told me, that's how." Kalo gave her a smirk.

Navi sighed... "Whatever." She turned away, "I don't want to talk."

"Why?" Kalo said, "Do you feel guilty?"

"Why do you care!" Navi suddenly screamed, "It's not your business!"

Kalo seemed undetured, though irritation flashed across his face, "It **_is_** my business."

"No." Navi growled, "You are Saria's gaurdian Fairy. What I do is none of your concern."

"Wrong." Kalo said, trying to keep the anger hidden, "You hurt Link." He flew close to her, looking at her straight in the eye. "You left him! That concerns me!"

"He has nothing to do with your duty." Navi's voice was weavering...

"Duty? No. I care about him because he is like family." Kalo said, his voice growing more heated, "I've known him his whole life! And let me tell you something, I have only seen him truely miserable once in all those years." Kalo paused, letting Navi absorb his words, "The only time I saw him suffering like no other time was when he cried at night... wishing you were there to confort him."

"Th-that wasn't my j-j-job..." Navi choked out... "I was to g-guide him to his destiny..."

"And you succeded!" Kalo shouted, "He's a warrior like no other! He's powerful in the sword arts! No emeny of the gods can stand against him!" He was begining to rant, "Yet for all that he's still a child." He glared at her, "For all that he needs others, to stand by his side, to give him confort when he's hurt."

"I..." Navi couldn't find anything other to say...

"Was it all just another job for you?" Kalo hissed.

"Yes!" Navi sobbed out.

"Liar!" Kalo yelled, "If that was true, you would still be in Hyrule, instead of hiding out here, **_afraid to show your face!" _**

Navi just sat there, whimpering. She looked up at the younger fairy... "I can't go back..." she said quietly.

"Why?" Kalo asked.

"He'll hate me..." Navi shivered with fear at the thought of it.

"How do you know?" Kalo shook his head, "For all you know he wants you back. But you'll never know if you don't take action!"

"What...?" Navi closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Now... make your choise." Kalo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Will you run away again? Or will you confront your fear?"

Navi didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

He couldn't escape. 

Agahnim was somehow keeping him from releasing his form... from vanishing into the Void. All he could feel was pain.

"Is fighting worth it?" Agahnim hissed, "Did you win anything?"

"Urr..." Shadow stood up, sword held out... "I won't..."

**-Geez, you're just like your brother. Stubborn as an ass.- **A voice suddenly said.

"Huh?" Shadow muttered as he struggled to stand, "Who's there?" He whispered quietly.

**-I'm a hallucination caused by stress!-** the voice said cheerfully.

**-Kidding, kidding, geez, lighten up, will ya?-** The voice chuckled. **-Look, I'm here to help, so don't worry, K?-**

"Talking to yourself, are we?" Agahnim jeered.

"Shut up." Shadow growled

**-Were you talkin' to me? Or ugly over there?- **The voice said lightly.

"Ugly..." Shadow took some steps back, Agahnim seemed to be enjoying the sight of him struggling.

**-Got it.- **The voice sounded like... she?... was amused by the whole thing.** -By the way, you can call me Akime.-**

"Pretentious, aren't we?" Shadow would have been amused in any other situation that someone's name was apperently "Friend."

**-I'm told that-** Akime said, **-But anyway, I'm here help you****, but I'll need your help too.-**

"Whatever..." Shadow wheezed, "I don't think I can take much more of this..." He jumped to the side, barely dodging a fireball.

"You bore me ShadowBeast..." Agahnim snapped, "Lets finish this now!" He started hurling bolts of magic at Shadow, one of them hit him, sending him back down to the ground.

**-Woah there! Those look nasty!-** Akime exclaimed, **-Listen up Shady, I'll restore you to **_full _**strength, I can do that you know, and in exchange you help me deal with this bozo and his buddies.-**

"Deal..." Shadow whispered, then suddenly, he no longer felt weak. No pain, no aching, nothing.He felt stronger then he could remember ever being"Wow..." He whispered, quickly standing up.

**-I'm just that good.-** Akime giggled, **-Now don't go all "RAR! I KILL!" on him. I have a plan, first you pretend to surrender...-**

* * *

Link was pacing around the room, his face clearly showed the distraction and mixed emotions he was feeling. The fact that a huge rainstorm had started within a minute (with no clouds in the sky) after performing some treatments for Magic Fatague (a nearly fatal problem for Faries) on Navi merely highlighted his mood. 

Maple glared at him, "Can you please stop pacing around?" She asked, "It's not going to make the fairy-girl deside to speak to you any faster."

Saria slanced at Maple, "Don't you have any idea what he's feeling?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Maple whispered back loudly, "The fairy girl ditched Psycho-boy over there, cause he's, you know, a _**psycho.**_ And now Psycho-Boy is pacing because the fairy girl is sick and he thinks he's his fault." She smirked at Saria, "Your boyfriend really needs some therapy. He has all these issues and crap. I'm surprised you put up with him."

Saira's eyes widened... before narrowing... "Excuse me." She said angryly, "But you don't know Link at all. If you did you'd realize that he's a good and kind person. He just has some temperment issues."

"Hah!" Maple shook her head, "He's crazy!" She looked Saria over, "Then again, I doubt you have the brains to realize it."

"What?" Saria recoiled... "I'll... I'll have you know that I'm one of the most repected consultants back at my home village!" She countered.

"A village of fools." Maple said dryly, "Sometimes I wonder about people like you." She gave Link a sideways glance, "Those who coast though life... never having to do anything. Never suffering, people like you disgust me."

Saria's eyes widened, "But, I never did anything to you... how could...why..."

"Exactly!" Maple shouted, "You just expect everyone to fall over and worship you!" She stood up and glared at Saria straight in the eye, "You, who has never done anything of worth, and never will, just expect life to hand you everything! And the sad part is... it does! Your a worthless little-"

**SMACK!**

Maple recoiled from the slap Saria had given her. "Why you-" She stopped when she saw the cold fury in Saria's eyes.

"How dare you..." Saria whispered, "You think my life has been _**easy?**_ Hah! I wish!" It was Saria's turn to glare at Maple... and she did the intimidation job a lot better. "Let me tell you something, the Goddesses never give away anything. If they give you a gift, they expet something in return. And beleive me, the price they demand is high." Saria glanced at Link, silently telling him to leave this to her, "Tell me, Maple, have you ever seen your home decay ever so slowly, until it is nothing more then a twisted mockery of what it once was? Have you ever had to see evil creep over everything, until you have to fight for your life? Have you ever seen the one person you care about more then anything else nearly slip away not once, but twice? Have you ever been an stranger among your own people? Have you ever lost everything that makes you who you are, with only mocking shadows of memories remaining? Until then... do not say that I have had an easy life."

Maple stood there for a moment... before the faint traces of tears appeared in her eyes, with that she turned and ran outside.

Saria stood there for a moment... "I feel horrible..." She whispered, yet at the same time she knew it had to be done.

Link shook his head, "Don't worry about it, if she comes back, she comes back." He said tiredy.

* * *

Agahnim laughed as he struck down Shadow, wrapping his spell around him. To his great amusment, he didn't even attempt to struggle. For a moment there was silence... then he pulled the spell off, confident that he had won. 

"Rise, Slave." He commanded, smiling as Shadow stood up quickly. It had been difficult... but it seemed he had finally broken the Lune Perin's will. "Now, aid me in breaking the protection on this artifact." He turned and started examing the strange disk again... "This is going to be tricky..." He shook his head, "It's going to take all of us to break it."

"So, you and all of your companions would be needed to break the protection?" Shadow asked in monotone.

"Yes..." Agahnim said in annoyance, why was he questioning him?

"So.. if something were to happen to you or one of your companions... the protection could not be broken?" Shadow asked again.

"Yes! Now speak no more!" He snapped.

"Thanks for the info... sucker." Shadow then said, sarcasticly.

"What?" Agahnim spun around... just in time for Shadows sword to plunge through his chest.

"You really _**are **_an arrogant fool." Shadow commented, "I told you I would beat you."

"You... you!" Agahnim coughed, raising his hand, ready to cast a spell.

_**"Din's Fire." **_Shadow hissed, and then the fires of the gods rushed through Agahnims body. For a moment he felt nothing but blinding pain... then Shadow removed the blade, and he collasped to the ground.

"Impressive." Shadow commented, "You're clearly not human, no human could surive that."

"Damn you..." Agahnim was furious with himself, how could he have let himself be fooled so easily!

"Well, time to end this." Shadow raised his sword, with a swift motion he thrust it down, ready to finish off Agahnim...

But then a dagger blocked the sword, the air raing with the sound of the steel clashing.

"Huh?" Shadow jumped back and turned towards the owner of the blade, "Who are you?" He snapped.

Agahnim turned to look at the person, it was a powerful looking woman, a loose blue shirt with gold patterns draped loosely over her, while her pants were a dark red color, jet black hair tired back into a ponytail dropped to her shoulder. She had three swords, one on each side and one on her back. Her multicolored eyes flashed with fury. "Ah... Seilta... I'm glad you're here." Agahnim coughed.

"I'm glad I was able to get here in time." Seilta said, before turning to Shadow, "It's obvious you underestimated your foe... it's the Lune Perin, is it not?"

"I am." Shadow growled, "So, who are you?"

"I am Seilta, The Warbringer. One of the five Heralds of Ragnarök." She glared at Shadow, "As much as I enjoy the idea of tearing you apart, I am more concerned with my friend." She grasped Agahnim's hand, "The next time we meet, you shall pay."

With that the two teleported away.

* * *

"Link," Kalo suddenly came out from the room, "Someone wants to see you..." 

"Huh?" Link walked towards him... some dark feeling welled up within him.

"Um, er, hi." Navi floated out... she looked up at him.

For a moment the two stared at each other... "Why?" Link asked, "Was it something I did? Did I screw up somehow...?"

Tears welled up in Navi's eyes. "Oh you big dummy!" She cried out, dashing forward and clinging to his shirt... "You didn't do anything!"

"Wha...?" Link felt tears coming to his eyes...

"I'm sorry!" Navi sobbed, "Please don't hate me."

Link's eyes widened... "No! Why would I..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Navi whispered, "I'll never abandon you again."

Link struggled not to cry... not now, not when he needed to be strong. "Don't worry, I don't hate you. We're part of a family, remember?" He smiled.

Navi sniffled, a faint smile appearing, "Right... I like the idea of having a family... I haven't had one since my parents left this world."

"Well, you have one now." Link smiled even as tears ran down his face.

"I like that." Navi said.

* * *

**-Whoo! You kicked his butt! Go Shady! It's your birthday! Go Shady! It's your birthday!-** Akime cheered. 

"OK..." Shadow said slowly, "Now, can you tell me who those people were? And who you are?"

**-Oh, that.-** Akime sighed, **-Well, I'm here to help you. Mostly give you advice and crap like that. Those two... they were two of the Heralds of Ragnarök. They, as you might have guessed, want to bring about Ragnarök.-**

"And that is?" Shadow was starting to wish that there was a face to talk to.

**-I'm not allowed to tell you much, it isn't time, but to put it simply, Ragnarök is a very very very very very bad thing.-** Akime replied.

"You still haven't told me who you are. If you're as powerful as you seem, you should be able to do a lot more then just give me hints." Shadow folded his arms.

**-Well, you see, there are rules I have to follow most of the time. While I can break them if needed, I perfer to bend the rules. You know, go through loopholes and crap like that. I did a lot of rule-bending to heal you.-** Akime shighed, **-I'd do more if I could.-**

Shadow nodded, "OK, I'll trust you, seeing as you've done nothing to give me cause to not. But be warned, if you betray me, I **_will_** find you."

**-Geez, lighten up will ya? Don't worry, we'll meet face to face some day.-** Akime muttered.**- Come on, lets get out of this cave, there's nothing more we can do here. Though I think there's someone who could use some help from you.-**

"Really?" Shadow blinked, "Where?"

**-Horon Village, someone you know could use a friend right now. Well, go!-**

Shadow shrugged, he really didn't know what was going on... but he had no reason not to listen to her. He vanished into the void.

**-So, this is how you travel! Cool! You must save a bundle!-**

* * *

Maple wasn't paying attention to the pouring rain. She really didn't care if she was wet or not. And her wide brimmed hat kept the rain out of her eyes. 

No, th eonly thing she was thinking of was what Saria had said... and what her grandmother had said, years ago when she had fist started learning the Magical Arts.

_"You are quick to judgement and anger! To make it worse, you are a stubborn fool who refuses to ever admit your wrong! You must defeat these these two enemies."_

"Heh, I really screwed up there. Didn't I?" She sighed, "Now the future is screwed." Being the grandaughter of a Seer sucks. It meant that at random times she knew you were either going to do something, or you needed to do it. Of course, this made for some interesting conversations. Yet now she had screwwed up, she doubted that Link or Saria would put up with her after that...

"Maple?" A somewhat familer voice said.

"Huh?" Maple looked up, standing in front of her was Shadow. "Hi." She sniffled, "What's up?" A faint smiled appeared, here was someone she could get along with.

"Wondering why your standing out in the rain, mostly." Shadow shrugged, "You look depressed, want to tell me about it?"

"I just screwed up, nothing new." Maple sighed, she looked him over, "You look a lot better then when I last saw you."

Shadow smiled, "Thanks, I've finally managed to get over that bout of weakness."

Maple felt some heat form in her cheeks, "Um, yeah. Look, I'm fine... so, can you just..."

"No." Shadow smirked, "You're the first person I've met who I haven't managed to piss off and get them to hate me yet. And you look depressed, so I wanna help."

Maple quickly turned away, her face was beet red, "Um, it's nothing new, really. I just screwed up royally." What was wrong with her?

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

Maple sighed, "You know those people I was looking for? Well, I found them. And I was a complete jerk to them. Now they don't want anything to do with me." She pasued, "Wait, that's pretty much the same problem you have!" She felt suddenly a lot better, knowing that someone else was going through something similer to her.

Shadow shook his head, "Sorry to hear that." He sat down next to her, "Well, it can't be as bad as mine. I'm sure they'll just acceptan apology from you."

"You think so?" Maple looked at him... why was she acting so strange around him?

"Sure." Shadow gave her a brief hug. "OK?"

Maple smiled, "OK..." She realized something "Goddeses, we're both soaked!" She giggled slightly, then Shadow chuckled as well, and before you know it the two were laughing their heads off.

"Oh..." Shadow groaned, "I don't think I've laughed like that, _**ever."**_

Maple sighed, "We're both _**way**_ too stressed." She smirked, "Oh well, I guess we can deal with our problems. We'll help each other out!"

Shadow laughed, "I guess. Though you'll have to deal with yours first. I'll deal with mine afterwords."

"Maple! Maple!" Saria's voice called.

Maple sat up, "Huh?" She sighed, "Maybe they're willing to put up with me after all, eh Shady?"

"Err." Shadow suddenly looked very nervous, "Well, I have to go now."

"Huh? Why?" Maple looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"I'll expain later." Shadow said quickly, before just... vanishing. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't. Maple stared at the blank spot for a moment... "What the hell?"

"There you are!" Saria ran over to her, an umbrella over her head, "You're soaked!"

"Oh, hi." Maple looked at Saria, "Look, I know we didn't get off to a great start... but we need to work together on this... so..."

"Apology accepted." Saria smiled.

Maple stared for a moment, "That's it?"

"Yup. Come on, Link and Navi are catching up. But we need to head back." Saria held out the umbrella. There was a faint smiled on her face, one that seemed to promise friendship... but why?

Maple shook her head, she didn't know quite what Saria wanted... but she would figure out why she was willing to put up with her after all that.

She just hoped it wasn't anything to drastic.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ok, I have two requests to ask of my readers. The first one is to check out the site linked to in the "homepage" hection of my profile. It's called Story Forest and I think you'll like it. The second thing is this... I basicly want you to leave one review. I want to know **_**exactly_ how many people are reading this story up to this point. So all I'm asking is that you leave a review for this chapter, you don't even have to say much, or ever review this story again. I just want to know if you're reading it._**

**_ Thank you._**


	9. A Subtle Look

"_I dislike the title that has spread thanks to Sheik. 'King of Evil' is so… childish. It says that my goals are not in the right. If people like him stopped rebelling, I would surely stop having the need to press my finger down on the populace. Then they would realize that such concepts like 'good' and 'evil' are not needed in this day and age."_

_-From Ganondorf of the Locust Clan's journal._

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 9: A Subtle Look

The castle without windows. Without an entrance, without an exit.

Filled with rooms that had no point. Doors that lead to nowhere. Hallways that seemed to stretch on forever, never ending.

This was Diran's prison, it seemed. She had long since given up on trying to find a way out. For there was no way out. The despair that washed over her, from the sheer **wrongness** of this place overwhelmed her. She had run out of tears ages ago, so now all she did was sit on the floor, staring into nothing.

Sometimes she tried to call for her other half. She had only spoken to her once, when she realized who and what she was. But when her other half had spoken, it was as if all the problems in the world were no more. Yet, she was denied that luxury as well. She was truly alone, for the first time in her life.

"Well, well." A sultry voice said, "It's our little guest."

Diran looked up; towering over her was a tall woman. She was wearing very tight dark purple clothing that left nothing to the imagination. Her soft curves and perfect form contrasted with the cold look in her multicolored eyes. Short white hair framed her icy face. Hanging from her neck was a small mirror in a silver frame that reflected the room, but not the people in it.

"Hello there little goddess-child." She laughed quietly, "Enjoying your stay in this humble house?"

"Who are you?" Diran glanced at the woman.

"I am The Foreteller." The woman placed a graceful hand on her shoulder, "But you, my dear, can call me Lunel." She slowly pulled Diran up, "I'm sorry for the deplorable condition that Onox has kept this place." She said softly.

"I want to leave." Diran said calmly.

"My dear, I assure you that you will be able to leave as soon as I can make it possible." Lunel smiled, brushing Diran's cheek.

Diran took a gasping breath; there was something unnerving about this woman.

"Would you like me to help you out?" Lunel asked. "I'd like to help you."

Diran shivered, what was with this girl? She couldn't help but feel strange around her. She seemed so inviting…

There was a flash of light, and a faint popping sound. A moment later an exasperated voice said, "By Nayru. Are you trying to seduce the **_Oracle?"_**

"Wait, what?" Diran recoiled from Lunel.

"I see you're back Seilta. You brought Agahnim too?" Lunel said with some annoyance.

"Don't change the subject. What the **_hell_** were you doing?" The girl, which Diran guessed was Seilta, shouted. She turned to Diran, "I'm sorry for Lunal's behavior. She's a nymphomaniac who has no thoughts of control."

Lunel folded her arms, "Well, unlike you, I'm not ashamed of my body and sexuality."

"Wait," Diran waved her arms in front of Lunel, **_"Were _**you trying to seduce me?"

"Well, yes." Lunel winked, "Maybe I'll do better next time goddess-child." Diran suddenly felt slightly sick.

"Whore." Seilta muttered.

"Bitch." Lunel hissed back. The two girls glared at each other for a moment.

"Girls! Girls!" The other person, a man named Agahnim she guessed, stepped in-between the two. "Can you please not fight this time?" He coughed and clutched his chest, "I don't have the energy to keep you two from killing each other this time." That's when Diran noticed the nasty wound on his chest. To top it off he looked burned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lunel asked.

"He had a run in with the Lune Perin." Seilta answered. "It didn't go well."

"I'll be fine. He didn't damage my pendant." Agahnim muttered.

"You poor thing." Lunel said, "I'll take you to your room." She said softly.

"The answer is no, Foreteller." Agahnim said with a weak smile.

"Nuts." Lunel took him by the arm, "I'll still take you to a place where you can rest." She said with some actual warmth.

Seilta sighed, "Sorry about that." She looked at Diran, "Are you OK, Oracle?"

Diran sighed, "I'm fine, but who are you?"

Seilta nodded, "I'm The Warbringer. Though you can just call me Seilta." She giggled, "I bet you're kinda confused." Diran just nodded slowly. "Well, while I **_am_** The Warbringer, my name is Seilta. Just like how you're The Oracle of Earth, The Guardian of Darkness, The Holder of Death and Destruction. The Avatar of the Goddess Din."

Diran's eyes widened, very few people even knew that she was an Oracle. Even fewer knew her full title and existence. For this person to know who she was, what she was, was an impressive feat.

"But you prefer to be called Diran, am I correct?" Seilta smiled warmly. "I can understand why, it's a lot easier to say. It's also less intimidating to the humans."

Diran felt slightly uncomfortable with the way Seilta said "humans" but decided not to bring it up. "Yeah. Most just know me as Diran the Dancer. The rest know me as The Oracle of Earth…"

"I'm not surprised." Seilta yawned, "Humans don't like to focus on the things that they find uncomfortable. Then again, neither do I, but at least I'm honest about it." She laughed, "They tend to ignore the fact that while all Three of the Sisters create, only Din destroys."

Diran shook her head, "I guess so…"

"I destroy too…" Seilta said with a sad smile, "But we destroy different things." She turned away, "For you see, Oracle, we are enemies."

* * *

**-Coward.-** Akime said gleefully. 

"Oh shut up." Shadow muttered.

**-Look at me! I'm the great and powerful Shadow! I'm scared of a little Kokiri girl!-** Akime cheerfully mocked him with phrases such as that.

For half an hour.

"Are you quite done?" Shadow asked finally.

**-Maybe.-** Akime laughed, **-So, now what?- **

Shadow paused, "Um… I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

**-Wait… you have **_no_** idea?-** Akime sounded confused. **–What were you doing earlier?-**

"Um, making it up as I go along, to tell the truth." Shadow said.

**-…- **Akime was silent for a moment, **-Oh boy…-** She said exasperatedly, **-Listen here Shady; I thought you were one to plan things out?-**

Shadow really wished there was a face to look at right now, "Well, normally… but I haven't had time to think things over. It's all happening so quickly."

**-Well don't worry Shady! I have it all worked out!-** Akime cheered, **-The main thing you need to do is team up with Hero-boy. After that, things will go a lot smoother.- **She paused, -**Look, this is bigger then you know. This conflict has been eons in the making, and as much as I hate to say it we're the underdogs here. The other guys have all the advantages. So it's important you get over your phobia and get to work!-**

"Are you ordering me around?" Shadow folded his arms.

**-Hey, we have a deal here. You can't stop the Heralds without Hero-boy's help.- **Akime said flatly.

Shadow sighed, he really didn't like this… how could he reconcile with Link? There was a lot of anger and aggression between them.

Wait.

"I have an idea… 'Friend.'" Shadow grinned, "Can you lead me to one of those strange artifacts? Preferably the one which Link will reach next?"

**-OK! That's my Shady!-** Akime giggled, **-The Noble Sword will lead Hero-Boy to the Gift of Time next. Which is… that way.-**

"…" Shadow glared at what he thought might be the point where Akime was looking at him, "I can't see where you're pointing." He said dully.

**-Oops! Well, head east for about thirty letoe…-** She then gave Shadow detailed instructions on how to reach his destination.

* * *

"What?" Diran gasped, "What do you mean by that?" 

Seilta shook her head, "Never mind." She turned away, "Just remember this Oracle. Do not trust any of us." She walked away quickly. Leaving Diran alone once more.

_Well, I'm glad that's over._ Seilta thought as she headed towards the meeting room. Diran was a pleasant person to talk too, a change of pace after dealing with her siblings for so long. But still, they were on opposing sides, even if Diran didn't realize it. She reached her destination. It was a large circular room, Sitting around a round table were four other people.

Her family.

The Heralds of Ragnarök

* * *

"So, what happened to you?" Navi sat down on Link's shoulder. She looked over her charge. "You've changed a lot." 

Link sighed, "I really don't know everything that happened to me. A lot of memories are fuzzy." He looked at her, "Well, what I do know is this:

"After you left I spent about three months doing nothing. I split my time between the Kokiri, Red, and Zelda. But eventually I decided to find you. I borrowed Epona from Red, while Zelda lent me the Ocarina of Time. (I need to return that) However, as I searched for you in a little explored section of the Forest, I ran into a Skull Kid that was possessed by a Demonic God. It was called Majora; I ended up chasing him to a strange part of the Forest. It turned out it was a gate to another world."

Navi's eyes widened, "You went into another world?"

Link nodded sadly, "Yeah, it was called Termina. I don't know what Majora had against the world, but he wanted to destroy it. I stopped him, however. Then, using Farore's and some other beings power, I killed him and sealed what was left of his soul in Hell."

"What happened next?" Navi was leaning forward, worry in her eyes, "The fact that you single handedly sealed away a Demon God…"

Link smiled weakly, "Well, I became a treasure hunter for a while. Looking for rare and valuable artifacts in Termina. Because the gate I had used to get there was one way. I couldn't get back to Torre the same way. So while I searched for treasure, I also tried to find a way back."

"What happened next?" Navi asked wide-eyed.

Link chuckled, not even Saria showed this much interest in his stories. "Well, remember that Mask Salesman in Castle City? He's not normal. He's actually a servant of the Three in charge of guiding people of Destiny. That's why he gave me the Mask of Truth. He came to me after a month of searching; he said there was a Mask of Power that might help me… after that things get blurry. I have flashes of battles and wars, times and peoples. Years of experience somehow compacted into only a few weeks here in Torre. The next clear memory I have is being in Southern Hyrule. I was angry, really angry and hateful for some reason." Link sighed, "For the next while I was very unstable… I still am, to an extent. But it wasn't until a month ago that I got **_any_** better."

"You poor child…" Navi whispered, "I'm sorry." She pressed herself against Link in a hug.

"Don't worry about it." Link patted Navi on the head, "I'm fine now, it's not like you to mope. Where's the tough as nails, 'I am who I am and to hell with the rest of you' Navi I remember?"

Navi sniffled, "I'm still here Kid. I'm just letting my sensitive side show through for a while." She laughed, "Don't think I'll go easy on you from now on."

"Heh, you, go easy on someone? That's a laugh!" Link smiled.

"Aww… isn't this sweet. Makes me wish I had a Picto Box."

Link and Navi turned to see Maple standing in the doorway, an amused look on her face. "Hey there." Maple waved to Navi, "The name's Maple Relom. Remember it, cuz one day I'll be rich and famous!" She winked, "By the way, I have decided that the weather is officially insane. Gale force winds are blowing cheerfully outside."

Navi nodded, "Pleased to meet you Maple, you're a Witch, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Maple smirked, "You're pretty smart. Was it my incredible magic power that told you this?"

"No it was the outfit. Only the Witch Clans wear that." Navi smirked back.

Maple sighed, "So much for impressing her."

"You can't impress Navi. She is impossible to satisfy." Link winked.

"I heard that Kid." Navi mock-growled.

"Glad to see you two are getting along!" Saria walked in, a joyful look on her face.

"Hi Saria…" Navi examined her, "Now, can somebody tell me why the **_hell_** you're here instead of the Forest?"

"Long story." Link, Saria, and Kalo said at the same time.

* * *

"Glad to see you're here." Agahnim gestured to Seilta's seat, "We were waiting for you." 

"What took you so long?" Lunel jeered.

"Oh shut up." Seilta sat down, she looked around for a moment, "Do we have to meet in this castle? It's disturbing."

"Scared are we, Warbringer?" A thin and raspy man said. He seemed dangerously undernourished, with stringy red hair on a skull like face. His tattered clothing only seemed to make him seem even more ghoulish.

"No living being other the Onox and his monsters could possibly like this place Vira." Seilta growled.

"Please! No bickering now!" Agahnim made a bright flash of light to catch their attention. "There are more important matters to discuss. Like what are we going to do now that I'm… disabled for the time being." The look on his face told them that he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Well," Lunel folded her arms and glanced around, "We can't just **_take_** the Essences of Earth now, can we? The protection on them is too strong. With Agahnim down we won't be able to break it."

"Why do we even have to do anything?" Vira wheezed, "The Oracle is sealed away. The Flame of Decay will light within the month at the rate things are going."

"Because, we do not want the risk of the Hero of Time gathering the Essences, storming the castle, and rescuing the Oracle before the flame can be lit!" Agahnim snapped.

"To top it off," Lunel added, "Already the decay of the planet has slowed. The seal on Selcian has been broken, you see."

Vira was taken aback by this new information. "Well then, what are we to do? If the Hero comes here to quickly…"

"Then it's all done for." Agahnim finished, "We've only got one chance to light each flame… if we screw up once then we have nothing."

"We know that Deceiver." Lunel whispered, "The question is how do we keep from screwing up?"

Seilta thought about it… "I have an idea." She said quietly as all eyes turned to her, "We could slow the Hero of Time down. Fighting him whenever he reached an Essence. Not to the death mind you, just enough so that he'll have to rest a while before he continues."

The other Heralds thought about this, their eyes still focused on Seilta. "It's not the best plan… but it's the only one we have." Lunel finally said.

"So that is what we are going to do?" Vira asked, "Be nothing more then petty distractions for the Hero and his little female?"

"It is all we have." Agahnim muttered, "So, I am obviously out until I recover, so who wants to go first?"

"I will." A harsh voice said, and everyone looked at the one who had not spoken the entire time, only listened. He was a massive man, he appeared to be nothing but solid muscle, even his bald head seemed to bulge with power. He was wearing nothing but a plain white robe that loosely draped over him. Strapped to his back was a massive ax with a pure black handle. His cruel face twisted in delight, "I want to see how strong this 'Hero' really is."

* * *

Onox was alone in his chambers. This was normal for him, as he had been alone for a long time. Even before he became Onox, he had been alone. He remembered when he hadn't been alone, when he had been happy. Back before Drian- 

He forced the thoughts from his mind; they were unbecoming of the General of Decay. There was no point dwelling on the past, not when he was crafting a new future. Free of the lies and betrayal that had been s common before. Yet, Diran did not see this. She still believed the lies.

And then there was that liar who called himself a hero… Onox would crush the impudent child! Getting an idea, he called forth one of his solders.

"Yes, my lord?" A Darknut appeared before him, his sword held up in salute.

"I want you to gather twenty of your fellows and attack the Hero of Time!" Onox snapped. "I want him dead!"

"Very well, General." The Darknut turned and marched out of the room.

Onox smiled and leaned back into his chair, surely they would take care of that problem…

"General Onox?" As that strange red robed man from before came in, "Are you available at the moment?"

"Ah yes!" Onox smiled, "Tell me, what did you and your comrades find out?"

"My name is Agahnim, General." The man coughed, "What we found out is that the Hero of Time is gathering protected artifacts…"

"Oh yes. Him." Onox growled, "I just sent twenty of my strongest Darknuts to take care of that bother."

"Twenty Darknuts?" Agahnim raised an eyebrow, "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course." Onox decided he liked this man, very calm and collected.

"My fellows have agreed to guard the artifacts… may I direct your Darknuts?" Agahnim asked smoothly.

"Of course, if you feel it's needed." Onox sent the mental command to the Darknuts, "They will now obey your command. Though I doubt it will be needed, once the Hero of Time is dead."

"Of course." Agahnim bowed, "Thank you, General." He disappeared then, just as suddenly as he came.

* * *

Diran was surprised to see Agahnim again, as well as a new person. She couldn't help but be relived that more people were appearing in the castle. 

"Oh, I can't wait to see the Hero of Time reduce that fool into nothing more then a pile of rotting meat." Agahnim snarled.

OK, so their conversation wasn't pleasant… but they were still there.

"I know what you mean…" the frail man rasped out.

"Vira… why were we cursed with having to deal with him?" Agahnim asked, "I mean he honestly thinks that a group of twenty Darknuts is going to kill the Hero!"

"Are we even talking about the same Hero here?" Vira, apparently, asked, "Because I'm sure he could take on twenty of them **_in his sleep."_**

"That's why I ordered them to guard one of the Essences. They'll be useful fodder. Plus it will give you guys a rest." Agahnim said casually.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Diran asked the two.

Both men looked uncomfortable for a moment… "It is nothing, Oracle. I am Vira, by the way." The gasping man said. Drian smiled, she had been right.

"Pleased to meet you both." Diran nodded, "Can you tell me where to get some food? I'm pretty hungry, and I **_don't_** want to eat with Onox."

Agahnim shuddered, "There's a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Come, Diran, is it? I'll take you to the kitchens."

"Thank you." Diran smiled, she could grow to like these people. They seemed nice enough. "By the way… what did Seilta mean when she said not to trust any of you?"

Agahnim paused for a moment, "Well, I am the Deceiver. So never play cards against me!" He joked.

Diran giggled, "That's cute."

"Warbringer is too serious." Vira chuckled, "Come on, I'm famished as well. Let's all get some lunch."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Just so you know, I'm uploading this chapter at Three in the morning. Yes, I love you all that much.**_

_**NOW DO MY BIDDING! **_


	10. Pursuing Truth

_The mysteries of the Past, Present, and Future are only rarely revealed._

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom.

Chapter 10: Pursuing Truth

"So, where is your Amazing Glowing Sword taking us now?" Maple asked cheekily.

"It's not just any sword." Navi bopped Maple on the head, "It's a special blade." She paused, "What's it called again?" Navi smiled weakly.

Link sighed, "The Noble Sword, OK?"

"Ah. Neat. Something I don't know about." Navi flew in front of Link, "That's rare, you know."

Maple glanced at the new Fairy. There was something odd about her. The elders in the Clan often had this aura of power and wisdom around them. One that told you that you were speaking to someone who had the experience to know exactly what they were talking about. Navi had the same sort of aura around her. Maple could tell that everything she did was likely to be calculated, that she knew more then she would ever let you know. Link and Saria clearly couldn't see just **what** Navi was. Kalo appeared to have some idea. But it was clear that none of them, even Maple herself, knew the full extent of her power.

_Hmm… this assignment just keeps getting stranger and stranger._ Maple closed her eyes in thought, _OK Grandma, just what did you see in that vision of yours?_

* * *

Syrup Relom looked outside with worry. With the weather out of control (right now hail was falling) there was a pretty good chance that quite a few homes would be destroyed. Already the streets of Terra Town were beginning to flood. Syrup was positive that unless something was done soon disaster would strike. 

"Mother! Maple!" A woman's voice called out, "We're back!"

Syrup sighed. Now, how to explain to her daughter why she had sent the sole heir to the Relom Family Arts to do the Three knew what. (Of course, she didn't dread that nearly as much as explaining her actions to the rest of the Clan Elders.) Yet Syrup had lived a long life and knew better then to try to put unpleasantness off. "I'm in the kitchen Wafla!"

She grinned as her daughter walked in. Despite being in her thirties she still looked young, a pleasant side effect of her skill in the Magical Arts, with her short red hair combed back simply. Her purple eyes looked upon the world with a gentle shine. Right now she was wearing the typical witches outfit, a long black dress with a widebrimed hat. (The outfit being the only real typical thing about the Relom family…) Syrup watched as her Wafla looked around for a moment, before shrugging.

"Where's Maple?" Wafla asked, "I have a little gift for her."

Syrup winced, the very first thing to come up **had** to be Maple. "She's off doing some things." She said quietly.

"Oh?" Wafla eyed Syrup, "When will she be back?"

"I have no idea." Syrup said flatly.

Wafla's eyes slightly widened, "Well, when did she leave?" She asked, now concerned.

"Yesterday morning." Syrup answered, praying that Wafla would take this calmly and not freak out.

**_"What?"_** Wafla's scream shook the building. So much for not freaking out. "She's been gone a whole day? Mother! Where the heck is my daughter?"

"If I knew, I would have told you." Syrup said matter-of-factly, "But I don't know exactly where she is. And the subtle instability that's starting to spread through the planet is affecting my powers. So I can't divine where she is accurately either."

"But… what possible reason could there be for Maple to go off alone?" Wafla asked, her eyes bulging with worry.

Syrup winked, "I'm glad you asked that. Go get Miken and I'll show you."

Wafla glared at Syrup for a moment, before sighing in defeat. "Fine…"

Syrup smirked, before heading upstairs to her room. Inside there was a closet filled with hundreds of glass spheres. Many of them were covered with dust from the many years they had sat there. But Syrup reached for one that had only been placed there yesterday. She then walked downstairs to the Seeing Room. It was a small and dark room. With various spells inscribed into the walls the faint smell of vanilla incense filled the room, not for any special purpose, just because Syrup liked the smell. In the center of the room was a small round table with four chairs around it. More spells were carved into the table and chairs. Wafla and her husband, Miken, were already sitting in the chairs. Miken was a lanky man, with long thin limbs and an equally thing body. He was wearing a black shirt with yellow marks on the sleeves. Baggy jeans almost completely obscured his legs. His skin was very pale, with a faint bluish tint. His sharp green eyes focused on her as he scraped the small fins on his wrists against each other, something he did when he was nervous. Short black hair covered his solid face.

They both were staring at her, they wanted answers. Syrup smiled, "It's good to see you again Son." Of course, Syrup had a right to be difficult. She was old, after all. "It's been three weeks. How have you both been? How was the trip?"

Wafla rolled her eyes, but Miken glared at her. "Where is Maple?" he asked.

Syrup shrugged, "Like I told Wafla, I don't know. She's off doing something important." She grinned, pulling out the glass sphere, "This Memory Orb should tell you what you need to know." Memory Orbs are special glass balls that a person who knows the right spell can imprint some of their memories, sights and sounds, feelings and emotions, one can imprint as much or as little as they need. Syrup used them to record her visions, which was fitting seeing as they had been discovered thanks to one of her visions. She placed the Orb on the table, "I suggest you read it mentally, instead of letting it play an image."

Wafla's eyes widened, "Wait… you sent Maple off because of a vision?"

Miken sighed with relief, "Well, then it can't be too bad."

_Don't be too sure…_ Syrup thought. The three then touched the Orb with one finger. Syrup figured that she should look over her vision again. The three then activated the Orb, becoming absorbed in the recorded memory…

* * *

_The sound of thunder filled the air. She was standing in the middle of a great expanse of cold and barren stone. There was no sign of life. _

"Hey there." A woman's voice said.

She spun around, somewhat surprised to hear another human being. She nearly fell back when she saw who it was. It was Maple. But not the young girl she knew, no, this was Maple as a fully grown woman. Maple wore the black dress of the witches, yet there were five symbols sewn into the dress as well. The marks of the Sheikah, Hylians, Zoras, and Ayikes surrounded an upside down silver triangle. The same symbols were embedded in her hat as well.

"Hey, behind you." Maple said calmly, as an inhuman scream filled the air.

She slowly turned around, and saw an army of demons and twisted beings. There were thousands of them, each one unique and horrible. They screeched for her blood. She glanced at Maple, the girl had a calm look on her face.

"What a bother." Maple said dully. She raised up her hand, "Be gone pests." Almost instantly every demon suddenly burst into white fire, they let out screams of pure anguish as they burned. Within a few moments there was no trace of the demons left.

She stared at Maple in shock. How had she done that?

"It's coming." Maple said, before pointing to a golden door. It was inscribed with five symbols. A mirror that shined in the dark, three swords crossed over each other, a closed eye in a square, a broken heart, and a twisted shape.

"Well?" Maple pushed her forward, "Open it."

She grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, beyond it was pure darkness. It leapt out, overtaking them both.

The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a great battle. Countless solders fought on both sides. The screams of war and death filled the air.

On one side there were three generals, on the other there were two. The side with two generals were starting to push back the side with three. Yet the side with three stood fast, and would not let a single inch be gained easily.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Maple appeared in front of her again, "Tell me, what side do you think can win?" With that everything blurred and became distorted. When it was clear again, the battlefield was empty except for the bodies of the fallen. "The war isn't over yet." Maple shook her head, "The most important battles have yet to come."

There was a flash of light. And two people appeared doing battle. One was… what was it? A man? A woman? She couldn't tell. The man/woman pulled out two blades. The other was a man of regal gifts. He was elegant and cultured. He held up his hands clad in steel and razor sharp. The man/woman and the elegant man charged towards each other, their weapons clashing.

"They don't want to fight." Maple said, before they were back on the barren rock. "Nobody does."

She glanced at Maple, what did it all mean?

Maple smiled, "Ragnaök." She said as fire surrounded them. The flames grew larger and hotter, yet before they could consume them they suddenly shifted, becoming a ruby door. This time her family crest was engraved in it, as well as some strange sign she didn't recognize. She walked over, and opened the door.

Then they were inside a large city. Two figures were engaged in battle. One was cloaked in Holy Darkness, the other was… Panche? No… it wasn't her. But someone else. The strange thing was, while the two were locked in combat of the most intense kind, their faces were calm and peaceful. Even somewhat loving.

"They succeeded despite their efforts." Maple smiled as the armies of evil rose again to attack the city. "But I digress, there is still much that needs to be said."

On one side were the armies of chaos. On the other side was a single man, standing in front of two girls. Hundreds of demons charged, yet the man killed each and every one. Not one bit of blood touched either girls. For hours this went on, until there was not a single demon left.

"The things we do for love." Maple shook her head, "We're silly people…"

A young woman walked up to her. The girl was a Gerudo, her intelligent eyes sparkled. "I am the heir to your gift." The Gerudo said, "When you find me… teach me all you know."

Maple nodded, "You must. Otherwise she will fall."

The Gerudo looked up, "Farewell. The stars will join you." She vanished in a golden light. Leaving a golden door, with a silver triangle engraved in it. She opened it without hesitation, nothing happened. The door just vanished. But then a rumbling sound was heard from above. She looked up and saw that the sky was shaking.

The stars fell, turning the world into a scarred mess. Maple just laughed. "The God of the Silver Triangle comes."

The earth shuddered as a single star landed in front of her. The star shifted into the form of a man. He held up a sword made of two blades twisted together. Behind him an upside down silver triangle glowed.

"He's mine." Was all Maple said, "He shall either fight for the Golden Triangles, or he shall aid Ragnaök. Either way, I will follow him."

Then the terrible god raised his sword, and struck the earth. With it a door with the signs of the Sages upon it appeared. All else faded, leaving her alone with the door.

She opened the door. Inside was a room made of light, floating in the center was the Triforce. The three Golden Triangles linked together to form a perfect shape. She walked up to it slowly. It was so beautiful, she couldn't help but reach out and touch it.

Then the Triforce shattered, millions of tiny shards scattered across existence. The room made of light faded, leaving her in darkness. Without a floor to support her she fell into the abyss.

She suddenly hit ground. Groaning, she stood up. She was standing on a large steel platform. In front of her was a white door that had no handle with a strange symbol engraved in black. The symbol was a large circle with two lines dashing through it to make an "X." Within each quarter of the square was a star. And in the center of those stars was a circle with an "X" and stars inside, going on forever.

"You don't have to look inside this door." Maple said, appearing in front of her once more. "You may not like what you see."

She shrugged, she had gone this far, why not continue?

"OK, don't say I didn't warn you." Maple shrugged and waved her hand, causing a handle to appear on the door.

She grabbed the handle and opened the door, and she was suddenly in a dark dungeon. She walked through the damp hallways for what seemed like eternity. She reached a huge room with no lights. She called out, checking if anybody was there. Then the lights came on.

Din, Nayru, Farore. The Great Goddesses. Creators of Life, Death, Light, Darkness, Law, Disorder, and all else. They were bound to the wall, being held up by crystal chains. They did not say anything, they merely cried.

She ran up to the Goddesses, pulling at the chains. Trying everything she knew, yet nothing happened.

"You can not break the chains." Maple said, "You lack the proper gift."

How then could she set them free?

"They come." Maple looked behind her, "Behold."

An Angel and a Demon charged forward, cutting the chains with ease. The Goddesses nodded, thanking the two, before vanishing.

Then, before her eyes, the Demon and the Angel changed. Becoming two children clad in the green of the fields. They looked at her, smiling kindly. "There is one more door you need to open." The boy in green said, his hat flopping around.

A large black door appeared, with the markings of the Sages surrounding a Triforce… with the Silver Triangle in the center. Four strange masks formed the handle. She looked at it for a moment, before grabbing the handle and pulling it.

"Behold… Ragnaök." The girl in green said, holding up her golden sword.

And the Face of Pure Evil peered out from the door. She screamed as she quickly pushed the door shut, watching it burst into white flames.

"Find them." Maple, having become the child she knew once more, pointed to the children "And it shall all come to pass."

A pure light suddenly overtook her.

* * *

The three recoiled from the force of memory. "What the hell was that?" Miken shouted. 

"That was the vision I had that made it necessary for Maple to leave." Syrup said.

"By the Gods…" Wafla whispered, "What is my poor girl going through?"

Miken shivered, "Who knows?"

"Well, now that I've explained it too you." Syrup nodded, "We have a town to waterproof."

"What?" Wafla blinked.

"If you don't want Terra Town to become Terra Lake, I suggest you come with me." She laughed, "Besides, it's another way to get that worthless Constinoble in even more dept to us!"

"I like that idea." Wafla smiled weakly… "Will Maple be alright?"

"She'll be fine…" Syrup said.

"I'll follow you two in a minute…" Miken said as the other two left. He looked at the Orb. It frightened him, really. No other vision his Mother-in-law had had ever been like that. He hoped that Maple would be alright…

* * *

Night had come, and with it a cool clear sky. 

"Damn it! I was hoping there would be no sleeping outside!" Maple whined.

"Ah, quit your whining." Navi bopped Maple again, "You do it way to much."

"Stop that!" Maple rubbed her head, for a fairy she could sure hit hard.

"It's not that bad." Link rolled his eyes, "You just pull out some sleeping bags."

"But what if it rains!" Maple said, a hint of panic coming into her voice "I mean, see this hat, it's dry clean only! I can't get it wet!"

Saria pulled the hat off Maple's head. "How do you clean something without getting it wet?" She tugged at the rim for a moment, "Weird."

"Give me that!" Maple snatched thee hat back, "You don't just take a Witch's hat. It's likely to get you blasted!"

Link pulled the hat out of Maple's hands, "Really? Blast away then." He smirked, before tossing it to Saria, "Put it in the bag if she's so worried about getting it wet."

"OK." Saria pulled open her sack and stuck the hat in it.

"Gah!" Maple's eyes seemed to shrink down to dots as her mouth hung open, "What did you just do?" She dashed over to Saria and grabbed the bag, "My… huh?" She felt the bag. "It's… empty?" She shook it, feeling nothing. "What the hell?" Maple opened the bag and looked inside. "What is this?" She stretched open the sack. "It's… what?" Maple continued to pull open the bag. By now the opening had stretched to a level that shouldn't have been possible. Inside there was… something. She reached inside and wrapped her hands around a bunch of Ember Seeds. "OK, this is just weird." She began pulling stuff out of the bag, tossing out Ember Seeds, Saria's boomerang, a half eaten sandwich(?) and three different shirts and skirts. **_"What is this thing!"_**

"When was the last time you cleaned this?" Kalo asked Saria, hovering over Maple.

"Um… two decades…" Saria grinned sheepishly.

Kalo groaned. "I thought you were a neat person…"

Saria rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! It's just so easy just to shove everything into those sacks. It's not like they can ever get full…"

"Wait. These bag's can **_never get full?"_** Maple sounded on the verge of panic.

Link shrugged, "Well, in theory they **can** get full. But you'd probably need to shove a planet or something in it."

"By Din…" Maple shook her head, "How do I get my hat out of here?"

"Like this," Saria calmly reached into the bag and pulled out the witch's hat.

Maple stood there for a moment. "You people are crazy."

* * *

**-OK, this is where the next Essence of Earth is; in this building.-** Akime said. 

Shadow looked around the dark room. "Are all Artifacts of Power in dark, abandoned areas?"

**-Pretty much, good for hiding stuff in. Sucks to be you, though. Anyway, why do you want to meet up with Linky-boy here?-** Akime questioned him.

"Because…" Shadow sighed, "I'd rather have him run into me then for me to seek him out."

**-Oh.-** Akime paused,** -Oh, by the way, there are about twenty Darknuts coming this way. I don't think they're coming here to redecorate.-**

"…" Shadow glared at empty space, trying to give Akime a guess on how he was feeling. "And you hadn't told me this in advance… why?"

**-'Cause you never asked. Silly Shady!-** Akime said cheerfully.

"I hate you." Shadow muttered.

* * *

"Come on." Link pulled out some sleeping bags, "It's not like you're going to die." 

"But…" Maple sighed, "It's not that simple! I've had bad experiences with camping… one time a couple of Cuccos decided to use me as a toilet as I slept! Another time some Deku Scrubs fell asleep around me, I was trapped! And this one time some brats took my clothes and scattered them throughout the land!" Maple took a few deep breaths after her rant.

"…" Everybody stared at Maple. "Maple, you Lose at Camping." Navi smirked, "I mean, come on, that's just sad!"

"Oh shut up you little insect." Maple muttered.

"Look, I'll protect you from the big bad things." Link said sarcastically, "I'll make sure nothing shits on you. OK?"

Maple glared at Link, "You're asking for a fireball, you know that?"

"Come on, let's just go to bed…" Saria yawned. "Look, we can either argue all night, or we can sleep."

"So we have the energy to argue tomorrow!" Navi quipped.

"That's **_not_** what I meant!" Saria threw her hands into the air, "You people are all hopeless. I'm going to bed." She slipped into a sleeping bag, "Anybody who wakes me up will never be able to have children, **_ever."_** Saria said threateningly before closing her eyes.

"Well, good night." Link said quickly, "See ya in the morning Maple. If you can avoid being stripped in your sleep."

Maple growled, "I hate you all." She looked around for a moment, "Damn you people." She muttered before crawling into the sleeping bag Link had set out for her.

"Night night little Witchy!" Navi cooed, flying to the side as Maple threw a rock at her. "Hah! Missed me!"

The group was asleep within the hour.

* * *

Judging by the clock, Diran guessed that it was night. Of course, time seemed to have little meaning in this castle. Because without windows there was no way to tell where the sun was. It was really screwing with her sense of time. While it was really the least of her worries, it was one of the most irritating. 

None of the strange people, who called themselves "Heralds" or something like that, had been around ever since she had eaten with two of them. She had tried looking around the hellish castle for them, but there was no trace. Heck, she would have even preferred the company of that creepy perverted girl to Onox… So of course, Onox was the only person she could find. And Diran tried to avoid **that** person as much as possible.

"Diran?" a friendly voice, Seilta, said, "Hi there."

"Oh! There you are." Diran smiled uneasily, "Where do you people go… can you leave this place?"

Seilta's eyes darkened, as she turned away, "I won't lie to you., that's Agahnim's job, yes. We Heralds can leave this place. But we can't take you out… if you want, I'll get you some things from the outside world. Some trinkets, or maybe your records." She smiled weakly, "Something to make your stay in this… prison… a little more pleasant."

"That would be nice. Though a friendly face is good as well." Diran placed a hand on Selita's shoulder, "Where do you people go anyway?"

Seilta shook her head, "We go to try to make sure our goals are fulfilled. I'm sorry, I can't say much more. I'm forbidden by an Oath to speak of much else."

"Oh…" Diran sighed, "Well, I won't invade your privacy. Can you just tell me is these clocks are correct. I want to know if it's really night."

Seilta giggled, "Yes Diran, the clocks are right. This place isn't **_that_** screwed up, Time still flows correctly."

Diran smiled weakly, "Thank the goddesses…" She shook her head, "By the way, do you have any idea why I'm even here?"

Seilta sighed, "I don't know what Onox is thinking. I really don't. To tell the truth, I think he's the only one who does."

Diran shivered, "There's something… wrong with him."

"There's something wrong with this whole damn castle." Seilta muttered, "Onox is just the center of it all." She placed a hand on Diran's shoulder, "It's like… he isn't even alive."

"But, that's not possible… he has to be alive." Diran whispered.

"Living is not a requirement for people like Onox…" Seilta said quietly.

* * *

_Link walked through Hyrule Plains. "Hello?" He called out. _

"Link…" A pained voice moaned.

"Huh?" Link looked around, "Saria?" He ran towards the source of the voice. "Are you OK?"

"Help me…" Saria came into his vision. She was tired and bruised. Her clothing was in tatters, everything about her was hollow. Her face was thin and starved. Tears flowed down her face. "Stop me…"

"Saria!" Link ran towards her, "What happened to you? Who did this?" He pulled her into an embrace, "Tell me what happened!"

Saria looked up at him, her eyes shining with sadness. "I'm sorry…" She took some steps back, pulling out a staff. "You have to stop me…" The staff glowed with a white light. "Please."

The earth shook as bolts of lightning struck the staff. "What the?" Link stumbled back, "Saria, what's going-"

The sky split as Saria thrust her staff into the ground. A circle of symbols formed around her. They twisted and shaped themselves into strange forms, before they shot up into the air. Cracking the sky like a million thunderclaps. "Do it!" Saria shouted, "Now! Before he comes!"

Link paused, what did she mean by that? "Saria… wha-" Link could never finish his question. There was a sudden explosion of fire. The flames spiraled around Saria, going up into the sky. The fires condensed into a ball, becoming pure black. It slammed into the ground, taking the shape of a tall man. Two glowing silver points appeared where it's eyes should be.

"Why didn't you… I'm so sorry…" Saria sobbed, as the flaming figure rose its hands. Silver flames shot forth, rushing towards Link.

Link shielded himself from the fires.

* * *

Link's eyes shot open. "What the hell was that?" He said aloud. The strange dream was already fading from his mind even as he tried to hold it in place.  
"Damn it…" He muttered. 

It was then that Link realized that he couldn't see. All he could see was the white color of snow. "Oh boy…"

He was buried in snow. Just what he needed.

**_"Arrrg!"_** Link heard Maple scream, even with the sound muffled by the snow "I freaking **_hate_** camping! Hate it with a white hot **_haaaaaaate!"_** The sound of a large explosion filled the air.

The silence that followed that was an interesting experience, in Links opinion, Maple had somehow managed to scare away every single bit of wildlife nearby. Rolling his eyes, he dug himself out, grateful for the warming spell cast over the sleeping bag.

Nearly three letoe of snow had built up in a single night. Other then the large crater that had formed in the snow, which Maple crawled out of. Once she got out, she marched towards Link with murder in her eyes. She casually reached down and pulled Link up by the shirt collar. Link was impressed by the fact that Maple, who was shorter then him, was able to hold him up into the air with just one arm.

"I'm going to kill you." Maple said flatly.

"That wouldn't be very nice." Link smirked, "The hole in the snow is impressive, though."

Maple was not amused. "I **_hate_** camping. You will make sure I never have to deal with this crap again." Her eyes flashed green as she spoke.

"OK, what's your address?" Link replied, "We'll send you home to your deal old granny. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you gave up."

Maple paled, dropping Link into the snow. "I hate you."

"And I'm sure you're a beacon of love and hope to the rest of the world." Link said dryly.

"Huh?" A green head popped out from the snow, "Oh, hi Link!" Saria said cheerfully, despite having the appearance of a decapitated head resting between Maple and Link. "Isn't snow wonderful?" She pulled herself out of the powder, wrapping the sleeping bag around herself like a blanket.

Both Maple and Link rolled their eyes at this.

* * *

The night had passed without event. Akime had told Shadow that the Darknuts were patrolling around the area before entering the shrine, for that is what it was. A shrine to Din. 

"What's with all the focus on Din?" Shadow wondered aloud, almost every single church, temple and shrine in Holodrum that he had seen so far was chiefly dedicated to Din.

**-Holodrum is Din's country. In the olden times when the Goddesses and all their servants walked the earth, Din was Queen of Holodrum. Now only those gods whose duties involve directly interacting with mortals come to Torre with any regularity. All that remains of the great legacy of Din's country is the many churches dedicated to her. It's a… pity really.-** Akime made a sighing sound. **-Proticen, Nayru's country, is now a heathen empire. Only the Lost Woods, Farore's country, is even close to what it once was.-**

"And Hyrule…?" Shadow asked, surprised to hear this. Whoever Akime was, she was old. She knew of things that even the most ancient of records had no knowledge of.

**-Hyrule belonged to the Sages. Why do you think that the Hyrulean ruling families are all part of the Sage Bloodlines? Or that the Elemental Temples are there?-** Akime said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, **-I thought you already knew _everything_ Shady.-** Akime taunted.

"Oh shut up…" Shadow muttered.

**-Never!-** Akime cheered, **-Anyway, we have bigger issues to handle. The Darknuts have decided that they've patrolled the area enough. Now they're going to look inside here… geez, whoever sent them wasn't very commanding. The Darknuts are actually using their not-so-good judgment at times.-**

Shadow didn't need Akime to tell him that, the sound of metal clanking against stone could be heard echoing through the old building. As a large group of Darknuts, about twenty Shadow guessed, marched into the foyer in a single file. They quickly gathered into neat rows taking the time to salute the Darknut that Shadow guessed was their leader.

Most people see Darknuts and Iron Knuckles as almost identical beings. It was easy to see why one could make this mistake, for Darknuts really did look like massive, living, suits of armor. However, Iron Knuckles are a type of golem made from metal. While Darknuts are living beings, much like Moblins in that they made from magic perverted by evil. Underneath that armor was a body of magically constructed flesh and bone. Darknuts are made to be faster, stronger, and more intelligent then the average Moblin, they are also more difficult to make. However, like all magically created beings, their minds are simple to subvert by a skilled mage and their souls are extracted from animals. The armor they wore was also not what it seemed, being a special kind of bone that Darknuts generated.

Shadow knew all this because he had studied the methods of creating such creatures, it was one of the things that he regretted doing…

**-I think they've finally noticed you.-** Akime commented.

Shadow shook his head, sure enough all the Darknuts were staring at him. Their leader stepped foreword, "Who are you?" The leader demanded, "Leave now, and surrender anything you have found here, and we will spare your life."

Shadow paused, that was different, most people who commanded Darknuts would not tell them to give people a chance to live. He quietly related this to Akime.

**-It doesn't matter anyway, these Darknuts will attack the Hero of Time, and all that are with him.-** Akime answered, **-They're here to guard the Essence or just to use it to lure the Hero into a trap. You said you wanted to help Linky? Well then now's the time to help.-**

Shadow smirked, "OK." He casually walked towards the Darknuts, "I don't see any problem with that. I just came to this place for shelter from the weather, didn't take anything…" He said slowly as he walked towards the Darknuts, making sure to not do anything suspicious. "So, I'll be leaving… now…" He was now right in front of the leader.

Shadow suddenly threw his hand in front of him._ "Kneel before your new master!"_ Shadow commended, filling his voice with magic of commanding and control. He pressed his will against the Darknut, bringing it under his power. _"You will tell me who sent you._ Shadow ordered.

"…" The Darknut stood there, held in place by Shadow's power, before suddenly shuddering. Shadow stepped back as the Darknut began to glow. With a burst of power it blew Shadow back and drew its blade, "Insolent fool! You shall parish!" It shouted, "Attack!" It commanded it's underlings.

**-Smooth, Shady, real smooth.-** Akime said lightly as the mass of armor and swords charged at him.

* * *

Agahnim slumped down in his chair. He was so tired… "Damn that Lune Perin…" He whispered. "Where is he?" He asked nobody. 

"Are you OK?" A gentle voice called as she entered his room, it was Lunel. "Still injured?" She asked.

"Yes…" Agahnim sighed, "That wretched creature did it to me."

Lunel smiled, sitting down behind him, "You've been thinking too much about that little Shadow."

"It's a mindless beast that's tricked itself into thinking it has free will!" Agahnim hissed, "It's a mockery of all that lives…"

"And we're not?" Lunel asked slowly, "You're so stressed out…" She started to massage Agahnim's shoulders, "Let me give you some help…"

"Thanks…" Agahnim sighed with relief.

"That injury must have been nasty," Lunel said, "If you're this tired from it." She shrugged, "How about we see how those little Darknuts are doing?"

"Sure…" Agahnim said, glancing at a mirror on the wall. Of course, it was no normal mirror. It, like all the mirrors in the castle, had been made by Lunel to allow the outside world to be seen. "These tools are useful, pretty clever workmanship, how'd you make them?"

"A secret." Lunel smirked.

"Oh well." Agahnim shrugged, "Mirror, show us the Darknuts."

The mirror flashed, the reflection in it began to ripple and warp. A moment passed and nothing could be seen but a blur.

An elegant room, simply decorated could be seen through the mirror now.

"Where are they?" Lunel whined, "I wanna see them!"

Suddenly a Darknut flew past the image on the mirror at high speeds, sword drawn. The image moved to capture the Darknut in it's sight. The Darknut held up it's blade as a blur moved to attack it. With a ring of two swords clashing the blur became clear, revealing a black cloaked person. The person was holding out a long, curved blade of simple design.

Agahnim's eyes widened, "Show me that creatures face!" He commanded the mirror, the image shifted to focus on the cloaked persons face. It was the face of a young man, just barely stepping out into adolescence. His blood red eyes contained an intense focus. While his silver hair draped over his pale, almost white face.

"Ohh…" Lunel smiled, "He's cute, give him a few years and he'll be a little hottie."

Agahnim clenched his fist's "He is the thrice dammed Lune Perin! That creature's form is nothing more then a pathetic attempt to appear human!"

"So that's the Lune Perin…" Lunel shrugged, "Funny, I pictured a demon that hungered for the souls of virgins. Doesn't he like to be called Shadow for some stupid reason?"

"Stop speaking of it like it's alive." Agahnim growled.

"Anyway…" Lunel shook her head, _touchy…_ "How about we just sit back and watch?" She looked at the mirror, "Besides, now we can keep track of the Lune Perin, you know how it's impossible to find such beings by divination, you have to look for them manually."

Agahnim groaned, "Fine…" He muttered, "Lousy creature…"

Within the mirror Shadow could be seen. He peered around, watching his opponents. One Darknut rushed at him, but he managed to jump to the side. Two more swung their swords at Shadow, he raised his sword to block one while he kicked the other away. A ball of light formed in Shadow's hand, the two same Darknuts rushed at him. Shadow let the ball of light go, and it exploded into a flare of power. The two Darknuts were burnt away instantly.

"OK," Lunel smirked, "You have to admit, that was pretty cool."

* * *

**-I have to admit, that was pretty cool.-** Akime commented. 

Shadow was to busy to respond, of course. As he still has eighteen Darknuts to deal with, with was really nothing to take lightly. Because he doubted that they would fall for the same trick twice, Darknuts weren't stupid after all.

"Die!" One Darknut screamed, rushing at him. It swung its sword at his head, Shadow ducked under the blow and thrust his own weapon, but the Darknut's armor deflected the attack. Emboldened, three more rushed at him, adding to the strikes that Shadow was having to block or dodge.

Shadow pulled back, jumping away from the Darknuts. "Man… it's been way to long…" He muttered, pulling his sword back. Blue fire began to form around the blade. The four Darknuts charged at him again, not about to let him get any rest. Shadow ran forward, his sword's fires beginning to glow brighter. He jumped up into the air, landing in-between the Darknuts. The fires surrounding his sword turned bright red.

"Heeyyyaa!" He shouted, spinning around in a circle with his sword held out. A shockwave of destructive energy flew out from the spinning Shadow. The Darknuts found their armor blown off by the shockwave, exposing them to Shadow's attack. Moving at such speeds that he was a blur, Shadow took out four more Darknuts.

"Fourteen left to go…" Shadow muttered.

* * *

"Oooohhh… he's good." Lunel giggled, "He gives me the shivers!" She squealed as Shadow spun through the air, knocking the helmets off some Darknuts. 

Agahnim glared at her, "Have you no shame Foreteller?"

"None whatsoever." Lunel kissed Agahnim on the cheek. "Hey! There goes another one!" Lunel cheered, pointing at the mirror, "Go Shadow!"

"You do realize that you're cheering for your enemy?" Agahnim groaned.

"A **_cute_** enemy." Lunel wiggled her finger, "That's the difference."

* * *

"Come on!" Shadow called out, "I thought you guys were going to kill me?" He blocked a sword-blow and pressed a magically charged hand against a Darknut, burning it to ashes. With a rapid slash he decapitated another. He rolled underneath one's legs, then jumped up with his sword like an uppercut, cutting through the Darknut's armor and taking it out. 

The next few minutes were a blur, as Shadow slipped into that state of mind where one does not think, does not speak, only acts towards one's own survival.

Soon, there was only one Darknut left, the leader. It's red and gold armor marked it as such. It held it's gold plated sword in front of it, "Who are you…?" It asked.

"I am a Shadow." He answered, clutching his sword with both hands.

With a scream the Darknut rushed at him, swinging it's sword at Shadow.

It never hit him. Shadow ducked under the blow, shoving his sword through the Darknut's armor with a screeching sound. For a moment there was silence.

"D- d- damn you…" The Darknut hissed, before dieing.

**-Victory for Shadow!-** Akime cheered, even as Shadow slumped down, dropping his sword, **-You look tired Shady, but watch out, we're being watched.-** Shadow jerked up, **-Hey, don't do anything yet… here's what you do…-**

* * *

"Whooo!" Lunel cheered, "He's amazing!" 

"He's an animal…" Agahnim spat, "It's no more impressive then a rooster winning a cockfight."

"Hey, people bet on those things." Lunel grinned, "Wonder what he's going to do now?"

Within the image on the mirror, Shadow had turned. It looked like he was looking directly at them. Then he smirked.

"Odd…" Agahnim said, "What's he doing?"

Shadow bowed, "Hope you enjoyed the show!" He shouted out.

"That little monster! It mocks us!" Agahnim shouted.

"How does it know we're watching us…" Lunel shrugged, "He's more mysterious then I thought." She glanced at the raving Agahnim, "For the love of Farore, shut up!"


	11. An… unusual event

_Warning: this chapter is rather silly._

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 11: An… unusual event

"Darn it!" Maple shouted, "Stupid snow!"

The snow had been falling harder and harder as they moved through the forest. Luckily, the cold was no issue, as a simple warming spell kept them from getting to uncomfortable. Of course, the magic couldn't stop them from feeling this sharp cold of the snow when it touched them. Plus the spell was producing a small, but constant, drain on their mana reserves. This created the feeling of an annoying itch that they couldn't quite reach.

"Well, I'll try asking Selcian…" Saria pulled out the Scepter of Earth, "How do I work this thing?" She shook it for a moment, examining it for any trick or activating piece. After a moment she sighed, "It's tricky…"

"How do you people survive?" Maple asked, "Can't even figure out a simple Magical Object." Maple walked up to Saria, "Let me see that." She pulled the Scepter from Saria's hand, "Let the expert handle this."

Saria shrugged, "Good luck." She glanced at Link with an amused look.

"I don't need luck," Maple winked, "I have skill." She grasped the Scepter with both hands. A faint glow began to surround Maple, "All right, you little stick, show me how you work!" The light began to grow brighter. "That's it…" The light took a tangible shape, that of a hand. This hand began to inch forward, meeting great resistance as it clasped the decorative knob on the top of the Scepter. "That's it…" Maple could feel something deep within the Scepter… something big. "Bow to my-"

_**BLAM!**_

The next thing Maple knew, Link and Kalo were looking at her. Oh, and they were upside down for some reason. "Did I win?" She asked quietly.

"I'm rather impressed." Kalo flew in front of her face, still upside down, "If the wall hadn't stopped you you'd still be moving.

"Wha?" Maple asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Well." Link smirked, "You bit off more then you could chew. It was rather interesting; you went through three trees before you hit this wall."

"Oh…" Maple paused, "Where's Saria?"

"She went to find the owner of this wall. To explain why there's a witch shaped dent in it." Kalo said.

"Oh…" Maple looked around, "So I'm embedded in a wall?" They both nodded, "Oh. So why are you guys upside down?"

"Because you're upside down." Link grabbed one of her legs and started to pull.

"Oh." Maple glanced at Kalo, "Why is Kalo's hair green?"

"It's always been green…" Kalo answered slowly.

Maple giggled, "You're green, Saria's green, Link's green… Am I green?"

With a final tug, Link pulled Maple loose from the wall. She hit the ground with a quiet thud. Yet she quickly scrambled up, grinning foolishly.

"You didn't answer my question." Maple said in a sing song voice, putting her hands behind her back. "Am I green?"

"Um, no." Link said, "Maple, are you OK?"

"Peachy!" Maple laughed loudly, "I'm just great, are you?" She leaned in close to Link.

"I'm f-fine…" Link was beginning to feel slightly nervous "I think you got hit a little too hard."

"You're sooooo cute!" Maple squealed, giving Link a kiss on the lips.

"Gah!" Link pulled away, "Kalo, she's gone insane!"

"Insane… or Inane?" Maple asked sagely, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Eh… I think she's just a little dazed from the flight…" Kalo said quietly.

"I suck at flying!" Maple suddenly shouted, "Why? It's not fair? How different is enchanting an object with the gift of flight then making something lighter and heavier?"

"Um, it's probably a mental block…" Link said quickly, trying to keep her from freaking out.

It worked, as Maple instantly became cheerful again. "You're so nice Link!" She moved towards him again, pulling him into a **very** tight hug.

"Need… air…" Link squeaked out.

"Though Shady's better looking." Maple didn't loosen her grip, but she did give Link a little more room. "He's a hottie."

Link struggled to get out, but it was no use. How the hell is this tiny little thing able to hold me?

"I mean… you're nice and all. But, no offence, you're not really my type." Maple blathered on, not really noticing that she still had Link trapped in her grasp.

"Um, yeah, besides, I'm taken anyways…" Link shot Kalo a pleading look.

"Besides, you'll just leave me alone again when you realize I'm a half-breed freak…" Maple's grip suddenly became a lot tighter, "It isn't fair!" Link was starting for feel bones bending under her grip. Any second they would crack…

"But it's OK; I'll enjoy the fun while I can…" Maple smiled faintly, "Can't blame you really… I acted like a jerk earlier; can you tell me why you put up with me?"

"Err…" Link froze, "Maple… are you-"

"Link! What the **_hell_** are you doing?" Saria's voice rang out.

"Crap." Link muttered.

"Hi Saria!" Maple finally let go of Link, waving cheerfully at Saria.

Saria stormed over to Link, a Look on her face. (Look #1: You'd better have a **damn** good explanation for this. Or else.)

"This is a new situation." Navi flew out from behind Saria, "Let's see how you live through this one."

* * *

Now, about ten minutes earlier, Saria had been standing at the open entrance gate in the wall. Beyond it rested a rather nice little house with well kept grounds. But it was starting to look a little shabby, like it needed a spruce up. 

"I wonder who lives here, in the middle of the forest." Navi commented. For some reason, Navi had elected to go with her instead of staying with Link, Kalo, and the unconscious Maple.

"Well, it's not really that far, only a day's walk from Horon, the nearest town. Willing to bet that on a horse it would be only a couple hours. There are some nice trails, you know." Saria said, glancing around. Not that she really minded Navi's company. It gave her the chance to get to know Link's guardian better.

"Good point." Navi shivered as she looked around at all the snow. "Though this unnatural snow… it creeps me out.

"I agree…" Saria paused, "But it's not like we can do much. Selcian can only bring winter, not take it away."

"I know that…" Navi paused, remembering the sudden appearance of the Winter Goddess. She had appeared shortly after Maple had been blasted; cheerfully informing Saria that someone had been trying to tamper with the Scepter of Earth. Quite an awkward moment when she found out it was Maple. After that she had told Saria how to use the Scepter, how to channel the power of the Earth Spirits and Gods. Though she hadn't gotten any time for practice, Saria was sure that when the time came she could handle it.

"Well, knock at the door." Navi said as they reached the entrance.

Saria raised up her hand to knock, when the door opened.

"Oh, hello!" A woman said cheerfully, she was tall. At least twice Saria's height. Long pink hair dropped down to her knees. She was wearing a sky blue dress that was definitely better suited for summer. She also had blue sandals on, another sign that she was more ready for hot weather. Her green eyes glinted with a strange light. She grinned a grin that reminded Saria of Malon… only less stable.

"Um, excuse me… but we need to talk about your wall…" Saria said quietly.

"My wall?" The woman blinked, "Oh! You must be one of the landscapers!" She laughed, "Well, go on! Go get the others!"

Saria paused, what was she talking about? "Um, Miss, I think you don't-"

"Are you the only damn one?" The woman growled, "Am I not fucking good enough? Didn't I pay that shitty company enough for them to fucking send more then one?" Her eyes began to glow faintly as she squeezed the doorframe. The thick hardwood began to buckle under her grip.

"Um… I'll go get the others!" Saria said quickly.

"Oh!" The woman smiled again, "OK!" She giggled. "Go on! Come back with the rest of them!" She shut the door.

"…" Navi stared at the door, "Are you scared?"

"Yes. Now run before she comes back." Saria said quickly, spinning around and running.

"Wait, what if she tries to find us if we don't come back with more people?" Navi said fearfully.

"Right. Link, Maple, and Kalo." Saria muttered under her breath.

The two walked back, hoping that Maple was awake again. "So…" Saria said, trying to get to know Navi better, "What's your life been like?"

"Long." Navi answered matter of factly, "Almost all the people I knew in my youth have died. My mother ascended to a Great Fairy and now resides in a fountain until she tires of life on this world. I'm no stranger to both the highs and lows of civilization."

"Oh…" Saria glanced up at the fairy, "What's civilization like right now?"

"Middle of the road." Navi smirked, "You guys are still recovering from a low. But things are pretty good."

Saria ran her hand against the cold brick, "So, how old are you?"

"Older then you." Navi laughed quietly, "I think I'm older then most people. I do know that aren't any Lesser Fairies as old as me."

"You're not going to tell me much, are you?" Saria said lightly.

"Nope." Navi giggled.

Saria suddenly froze, staring straight ahead. Her mouth agape in shock.

Link was standing there, with Maple grasping onto Link like a hungry Deku Baba. The two stood like that for a moment, staring at the two people hugging. Maple wasn't letting go.

"Link!" Saria suddenly shouted, "What the **_hell_** are you doing?" She took some pleasure in the panicked look on his face.

* * *

It took about five minutes for Link to explain to Saria what was going on. (He, very wisely, chose not to tell her about the kiss) Of course, his explanation was helped by the fact that Maple was bouncing around cheerfully like a maniac. 

"Well… looks like the magical blow rattled her mind." Navi examined Maple, who was happily making a pile of snowballs. "She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Can I just knock her out?" Link asked, with a hint of eagerness, as a snowball hit the side of his head.

"No… it would probably make things worse." Kalo sighed, "Look, all that's going on is that her inhibitions are gone… that and she's a little confused."

"You know what I don't get?" Maple said suddenly, "Clothing. Why do we have to wear them? My grandpa has never put on a shirt in his life!" She giggled, "What would be so wrong about me suddenly deciding to be nude all of a sudden! In fact…" Maple grinned as she began to pull off her dress.

"Gah!" Both Link and Kalo shouted, dashing over to keep Maple from stripping.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Maple shouted as Link pulled her dress back down.

"You need to wear clothing." Link said flatly, "Because you'll likely freeze."

"Nuh-huh!" Maple grinned, **_"I_** have Zora blood. I can take a little cold." She laughed before pushing Link away.

"What?" Link blinked, "You're part Zora?"

"Yup!" Maple smiled, "My grandpa was a Zora." She paused, "Wait… I'm lying."

"Huh?" Saria shook her head, "No your not…"

"Yes I am!" Maple suddenly shouted, her voice becoming distressed, "I'm a normal human being! Not some half-breed!" She looked around nervously, "OK? All of my family members are… the same race. Got it? So don't go having your other friends beat me up and hating me and-"

"OK! We won't!" Navi shouted, "We won't do any of that!"

"Yay!" Maple grabbed both Link and Saria, nearly crushing them in a massive hug.

"See?" Link choked out, "Told you she had a grip…"

"Maple Relom let them go." Navi ordered, "We have to go see the owner of this place."

"Oh! Neat!" Maple released them. "Let's go!" She started skipping along, following Navi.

"Odd…" Makan appeared behind Saria, "The protection on the Scepter shouldn't have affected Miss Maple this much… unless she was already unstable."

"Where the heck have you been…?" Saria groaned as she tried to recover from the hug, "And I thought Malon's hugs were bad…"

"If you must know, I've been resting." Makan sighed, "Entering Subrosia had a very tiring effect on a spirit of Torre such as myself. The only reason I could manifest myself in the Temple of Din was because I had Selcian's help."

"Oh…" Saria paused, "OK. Well come on, let's go before Maple reaches the crazy lady and sets her off."

"Great. Now I'm babysitting." Link muttered. "So, pervert, how long have you been awake?"

"Just a short while. Selcian informed me of what happened to Miss Maple." Makan smiled slightly, "It was a pleasure to meet her again… though I always thought that Salbol was prettier. But don't tell her I said that." He winked, lowering himself down to the ground. He began making a walking motion, despite that fact that he couldn't really walk.

"So… how'd you talk to her?" Link asked, as he and Saria began walking at the same pace Makan was moving.

"I just did." Makan said dryly, "Me and Selcian are spirits. We lack the bodies angels and the greater gods have. As such, we are slightly out of sync with this physical world. When Miss Saria accepted out service, we bonded ourselves to her soul. In short, until Miss Saria dismisses us, or someone more powerful then her forces us away, we are basically part of her."

"That's gotta suck." Link smirked, "Having Makan in your head." They reached the gate. Navi and Kalo were keeping Maple from walking up to the house's front door.

"Quiet you." Makan muttered.

"Hey!" Link got Maple's attention.

"Well! It's the scary ghost!" Maple ran over to Makan, "What are you doing back here?"

"Well. Hello there Miss Maple…" Makan winked, "Just here to help out…" His gaze drifted to Navi, "Well, what do you know." He walked past Maple, looking up at the fairy. "Navi! It's a joy to see you again."

Navi spun around in shock, "M- Makan! But, your sword isn't anywhere near here!"

"Miss Saria has it." Makan said casually, "At some point in time, some idiot decided it would be a good idea to reforge it. As such my sword is pretty much unrecognizable. To top it off I **_still_** have a slight headache."

Saria glared at Link.

"So… you two know each other?" Kalo flew in-between the two.

"We're old friends." Makan shrugged, "I'm surprised you haven't been reborn yet Navi."

"Um, I still have business." Navi whispered.

"Yeah!" Link suddenly felt very proud for some reason, "Navi here is my Guardian Fairy."

"Oh really?" Makan glanced at Navi. "That's interesting…"

The front door of the house burst open. That strange woman dashed outside. "Oh! Hello there! I see the rest of the landscapers are here!" She squealed, grabbing Link's arm. "Hello there. I'm Ellena."

"Um, hello." Link paused, "Um, what do you mean…

"You **_are_** the landscapers, aren't you?" Ellena's voice drifted into a low growl, "You wouldn't have gotten my hopes up… only to be **_lying?_** Would you?" Her eyes seemed to glow as the nearby trees began to shake. "Well? Answer me dammit!"

"OK!" Maple said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Ellena brightened up, her arm still clutched to Link's. "Oh! Sorry!" She let go of Link's arm. "I just don't know my own strength." She giggled.

"Ow…" Link rubbed his sore arm.

"Here! I'll get you your tools!" Her green eyes flashed. The sound of a door opening was heard. Three tools flew through the air. A rake, a shovel, and a pair of hedge clippers. "Um… I only have three tools. Did any of you bring your own?"

"I'm a manager." Makan smirked, "I don't do physical work."

"OK!" Ellena smiled, as the rake flew into Link's hand, the hedge clippers into Maple's, the shovel into Saria's. "I'll leave you to your work. Make everything nice and new!" She walked inside.

"Whee!" Maple opened and closed the hedge clippers, "This is cool!"

"Can somebody explain me what the hell just happened?" Link looked at his shovel.

"Let's cut your hair Link!" Maple waved the hedge clippers in front of his face.

"Keep that away from me!" Link stepped back from Maple.

"She's scary…" Kalo whispered.

"She's insane!" Link shouted.

"Well, what do we do now?" Navi asked, hovering over Maple, "Apparently we've come across an eccentric girl who is way to short tempered for her own good." She paused, "Well, crap."

"Well…" Saria looked around, "I don't know about you. But I'm going to play it safe." She began sticking the shovel into the snow, clearing out a stone walkway.

"Saria." Link stared at her, "What the **_fuck_** are you doing?"

Saria glanced at Link "I'm-"

**_"What was that?"_** Navi shouted, "By the gods! Link! Where did you learn such language?"

"I think Kafei taught me that one…" Link said thoughtfully.

"Oh oh! I can't believe it…" Navi was flying around in a panic, "My charge! My child! Running around cursing like a common brute!"

"Um… OK…" Kalo blinked, "Overreacting much?"

Makan stared, "She wasn't like that before…"

"Navi! It's not a big deal!" Link was turning red.

"Yes it is! I thought I taught you better!" Navi sighed, "Oh I'm so stupid! Without me to guide you… you clearly fell into the wrong crowd. I hope that Saria's been straightening you out!"

Link was staring at Navi, "Hey… I've heard you cussing up a storm before!"

"I'm an adult." Navi said matter of factly, "You're just a child. **_children_** shouldn't say such things."

"I'm eighty three years old! I grew up once before!" Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, you're a child now." Navi said flatly, "And as long as you're a child I shall keep watch over you. By Nayru… I will **_not_** screw up any more!"

"…" Link stared at Navi, "By Farore… you've gone into Mother Mode again."

Navi whacked Link on the back of the head.

"Ha ha!" Maple jumped on Link's back, "Linky Boy is bossed around by a firefly!"

"Gah!" Link fell down to the ground, "Maple! Get off me! Go prune those hedges or something!" He shouted.

"Oh… Neat! OK!" Maple grabbed the hedge clippers she had been given, dashing over to the bushes.

"So…" Saria glanced at Kalo, "Remind you of the time I broke my leg?"

"Oh yeah." Kalo smirked, "I freaked out."

"Anyway." Saria started up with the shoveling, "Link, I'm just going to do this to keep that psycho from freaking out."

"Oh." Link had to admit her logic was sound, "Hey! Saria cursed! How come you didn't yell at her?"

"For two reasons." Navi said calmly, "For one, Saria is Kalo's problem. Not mine. For another, her man was being held by another woman. She had every reason to be pissed."

"…" Link sighed, picking up the rake, "I'm surrounded by maniacs."

"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song!" Maple said cheerfully, "Doom doom, doom-doom…"

* * *

"Vira." Seilta walked into the library, "You have to see this." 

The frail looking man looked up from the book he was reading, "What is it?"

"Just come on!" Seilta grabbed his arm, "It's at one of Lunel's mirrors."

"What is it Warbringer?" Vira rolled his eyes.

"Well… it's the Hero of Time." She snickered, "He got suckered into doing yard work."

"What?" He grinned, "You're kidding."

"Nope." Seilta laughed, "To top it off, a fairy chewed him out for saying 'fuck!'"

"Oh… by Farore! Do those mirrors have a replay function?" Vira asked.

"Yup." Seilta grinned.

"This I have to see!" He laughed, as he followed Seilta.

* * *

About an hour passed. 

In all honesty, if it weren't for the fact that Kalo had said that Ellena was watching them; Link would have left a long time ago. And nobody wanted to set her off…

Besides, Maple was having fun. Plus it gave Link a fair amount of blackmail material.

"OK!" Ellena suddenly burst out the door, "You did a great job!" She squealed.

_Yeah, yeah_ Link thought, _You crazy bitch._

"You guys can keep the tools as payment." She said happily.

"…" Link's eye twitched. "Fu… forget that!" He threw the rake down to the ground. "Come on! We're outta here!"

"Oh… OK." She shrugged, "Bye-bye!"

* * *

Ellena laughed quietly as she watched the kids leave. "Too easy." She said to herself, "All I have to do is act weird and I get people to do my chores for me." 

She paused, "Wait… where's my shovel?"

* * *

"That was the biggest waste of time I have ever had the misfortune to go through." Link said flatly. 

Saria shrugged, "What about the time you and Jakem went looking-"

"Even worse then that." Link snapped.

"That's wh…" Maple froze; she suddenly clutched her head, "Ow…" She muttered, her eyes widening, "What the hell have I been doing?"

"Looks like she snapped out of her daze." Makan commented.

**_"You!"_** Maple grabbed Link by the shirt, "Why did you let me make a goddess cursed fool of myself?"

"Because…" Link paused, "Erm-"

"Why didn't you just knock me out?" Maple screamed in his face.

"Because Kalo said not too!" Link shouted back.

"Bastard!" Maple snarled, tossing Link into the air. A quiet thud was heard as Link hit the ground.

"Ow…" Link muttered.

"Impressive…" Makan commented.

Link groaned, he had the feeling that somewhere, somehow, someone was laughing at him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Blegh. I dislike this chapter. I guess this is the obligatory sucky chapter in any story.**_


	12. Fateful meeting

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 12: Fateful meeting

Diran walked down the hallways. Noting that nothing had changed. It was still the same, never changing.

It frightened her that she had gotten used to her prison.

"What's happening to me…?" She whispered, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Who knows?" Agahnim walked past her, for the first time she noticed that he had a slight limp. "You'll have to ask Onox. He's the only one who can give you the reasons."

Diran blinked, "Where did you come from?"

Agahnim laughed, "I've been looking for you." He reached into his robes, "Selita asked me to give you this." He pulled out a book, holding it out to her.

"Oh… thanks." Diran examined the book, "Um, where is she?"

"She's busy." Agahnim turned around slowly. "We're all pretty busy."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Diran smiled, "Be sure to tell Selita I'm grateful."

"I will." Agahnim answered.

* * *

They continued to walk through the forest. They had managed to settle down into a routine.

Link was in the lead, letting the Noble Sword guide them to their destination. He was marching forward at an even pace, his mind focused on the goal.

Saria was in the middle. Chatting cheerfully with Navi and Kalo. She walked slightly wildly, with a wide step.

And Maple was in the back. Quietly fuming. She walked with a short, harsh step. Clearly she was still angry about what had happened earlier.

For a while they followed this routine. Until Maple just suddenly stopped. She stopped, looking around at the snowy landscape.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"What?" Saria looked back at Maple.

"I ask… what are we doing?" Maple said flatly, "All I know is that I'm following a psycho with a glowing sword. Whose girlfriend attracts the attention of a bunch of weird ghosts and things. To top it off there are two glowing bugs." She folded her arms, "I've been following you people with no real idea what's going on. With only the word of my granny to keep me sane. So I want to know **_what the hell we're doing?"_**

"…" Link glanced at Maple, "Do you think we really know what's going on?"

"You probably have a better idea then me." Maple snapped.

Link sighed, "We know that if we don't do this then the world is screwed…" He looked up into the sky, "OK, you're right. I'll tell you everything I know about this…"

* * *

_"I can't…" _

_"…why, we promised!" _

_"… I can't help it…" _

_"…it's not fair!" _

_"…it's who I am…" _

* * *

Diran's eyes shot open. She was in the room that had been given to her when she had first ended up in this castle. She sighed, pulling herself off the chair she had fallen asleep in. "Oy… why am I not surprised?" For the first time in what seemed like an eternity she had slept. And what had happened? Her dreams were filled with the least pleasant memories she could think of.

There was a knocking at the door of the room. Diran paused, wondering why anybody would knock. Then she realized that, despite her opinion, this was considered her room. "Um, err, come in."

The door slowly opened. It was that Moblin in the Butler outfit. The strange mix of twisted mockeries of life and genteel manner produced an effect that was as disturbing as the rest of this windowless castle.

"Madam, may I be of service to you?" It asked.

Diran gave the Moblin a harsh stare, "All I want is to get out."

If the Moblin had heard what she said, it gave her no clue, "Madam, is there anything I can do for you?"

Diran sighed; she realized that the Moblin had roughly the same mental abilities as a brain damaged Chu-Chu. "Just…. Just get me some food."

This was a command the Moblin understood, "Right away Madam." It left the room in a flash.

"…" Diran looked around the plain, white room. The book she had been reading was lying on the ground, open, where she had dropped it after falling asleep. She picked it up. "Well… at least I won't starve."

* * *

Lunel hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Well, actually, she liked being the bearer of bad news. Being the Foreteller generally meant she gave the other four Heralds the bad news that revealed the flaws in their plans. It was kind of fun to watch their egos deflate from a simple piece of information.

However, what she **didn't** like was telling the bad news to someone who, in Lunel's opinion, was nuts. Granted, Onox was determined and powerful. Anyone who could separate a piece of reality from the rest of it was someone to respect. But that didn't change Lunel's opinion of his sanity, or lack thereof.

The highest room in the castle, Onox's chambers, also happened to be the point where the castle was still connected to the rest of Torre. This made it, oddly enough, the most unstable room in the building. Every time she entered it, the room had changed shape, size, and furnishings.

Frankly, it gave Lunel a headache. Not to mention a disturbing sense of vertigo. Still, it was her duty, so she knocked on the door.

A moment later the door opened on its own accord. Onox was sitting on a large couch in front of a fireplace. He sat there, watching the flames flicker. "Come in." He said without even looking at her.

"Hey." Lunel walked over to the couch, sitting down. _Now, how to phrase this delicately… _"Hey, um, Onox. Remember that crack team of Darknuts you sent after that Hero of Time?"

"Yes?" Onox continued to stare at the fire, its orange glow tinting the room with its light.

"Well…" Lunel decided to take things slowly, "What is your estimation of his strength?"

"He is powerful, but no match for me or my army." Onox said with a wave of his hand, still staring at the flames.

Lunel coughed, "Well, um, General, I would have to disagree with you on that. You see, he is an interesting creature. Rather resilient for a human. The harder you beat him, the stronger he will be when he rebounds."

Onox sat there for a moment, staring unblinkingly on the fire consuming the wood. "So I underestimated him. I trust my soldiers are dead then."

"Yup. Pretty much." Lunel shrugged, "They were nice Darknuts too. Rather sweet, in their own homicidal way." She smiled uneasily.

"Well, then, I guess I shall just have to confront this Hero if he tries to storm my gates." Onox answered quietly.

"I was **_just_** about the suggest that." Lunel smiled as she stood up, "But I can see you already thought of that." She turned and walked towards the door.

"I was human, once."

Lunel turned around at the sound of Onox's voice. He had turned his head to face her; there was a strange sorrow in his eyes.

"I was human once." He began again, "But I gave it up. For power, the power to save Diran… or is it Din? I can't remember… my memory… I have no memory. No past. No identity. I lost it all." He sighed, "Tell me, were you ever human?"

Lunel looked at Onox, her eyes flashing the countless colors that existed. "No," She answered harshly, "And you should thank every god that exists that you are no longer one of those things." With that, she left Onox alone. With only the fire to keep him company.

* * *

**-Well, someone's coming.-** Akime said conversationally.

"Really?" Shadow sat up, things had been boring for some time now, "Who?"

**-I think it's Hero-Boy**.- Akime paused for a few moments, **-You know, if you try to talk to me with other people around, they'll think you're insane.-**

Shadow shrugged, "Well, I imagine that many people are already of that opinion."

**-What opinion?- **

"That I'm insane."

**-Oh.-** Akime seemed to be unnerved by silence, -Are you? Insane, I mean.-

Shadow shrugged, "Who knows? A person isn't exactly the best judge for their own insanity."

**-Good point. Well, I think you're sane.- **

"So says the voice in my head."

Akime laughed.

* * *

"…and that's the story." Link said calmly, **_"Now_** can we continue on?"

Maple nodded slowly, "OK." She squeaked.

"Um…" Saria looked around, "Is it just me, or is the Noble Sword really starting to react?"

"Huh?" Link looked down at the blade, sure enough; it was flashing a really bright red.

**-What are you waiting for?-** A voice suddenly said.

Maple jumped into the air, "Who's there?" She looked around in panic.

**-You've been standing over the Essence for an hour. What are you waiting for?- **

"Is that the **_sword?"_** Maple shrieked, nothing could surprise her now.

"Um, no. I think it's the Maku Tree." Saria said slowly… "A Tree God." She said to Maple.

"Of course." Maple said flatly, "How could I forget the tree god."

"Wait." Link said quickly, "You can tell where the Essences are?"

-**Somewhat. I can tell where the Noble Sword is. The Essences are reacting to it. So I can tell where… where you are.- **The Maku Tree stuttered, **-I'm tired already… curse this weakness.-**

"So... where is the Essence?" Saria asked.

**-You're close…-** The Maku Tree sighed, he sounded more and more tired, **-In fact… You almost feel on top of it… I'm so tired… I must rest again…-** He trailed off.

Maple stood there for a moment, "So… Tree Gods talk to you people at random times. Riiight…"

Link ignored her, "OK. So we're close…" He looked around the snowy landscape. The snow had stopped falling, though it was still cold. The forest was dotted with massive snowdrifts that seemed to pile up as tall as houses. At some point, they had walked on top of one of the piles of snow. Not a single thing could be seen other then the endless white.

"What?" Maple looked around, "Where is it?"

Saria was looking down at the snow. Her face set in a thoughtful look. "Hmmm…" She reached into her sack, pulling out that shovel. (Link wondered for a moment why she still had it… then decided that it wasn't worth the bother) She stuck the shovel into the snow. She threw the snow it picked up over her shoulder, then she did it again. Digging for a few moments. Then she stopped, she moved the shovel around the small hole she had made, widening it. She looked down it, "We're standing on something." She said flatly.

Link and Maple looked down the hole. It was a shallow hole, with stone tiles on the bottom. They were standing on top of a building.

"Well… this fits our luck perfectly." Maple commented. She shook her head, "Let's deal with this!" A fireball formed in her right hand. "OK! You guys either stand back… or run away fast!" She grinned as the flame grew larger.

"Maple… are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Saria asked.

"Can you think of a better way?" Maple smirked, "Go!" She threw the fireball down. Instantly there was a flash of steam as the flame spread through the whole area. For a second nothing could be seen as the steam filled the area. The fire rushed through the pile of snow, vaporizing it. A moment passed, and the steam cleared. They could now see that they were standing on a small building. It was square, and made of grey stone.

It was also incased in a layer of ice, created from the burst of steam Maple had caused. Their shoes were also stuck in the ice. "Um… err…" Maple looked at her feet, then Link's and Saria's, "Oops?"

"Congratulations." Navi said flatly, "You just made life slightly more difficult. Good job!"

* * *

Vira sat in his room. At the moment the entrance had been on the second floor. But he knew that might change, because the castle changed at whim. He fingered a small black stone with a plain brown strand of twine tied around it. He spun it around for a moment, before placing it in one of his ragged pockets.

A large mirror hung from the nearby wall. The image within the mirror was that of the Lune Perin. It was Vira's turn to watch him. Because as long as they could keep focus on him… they could watch him. If they lost sight of the Lune Perin, he might never be found again. And the Heralds needed to keep track of anything that could be a threat. He hadn't done much, just sit there in that chamber, waiting. Sometimes he said things, as if talking to someone. Or perhaps he was merely staving off the boredom. Vira knew that he was getting bored just watching.

* * *

It took a while, but Link had managed to break through the ice and actually enter the building. Now the small group was standing inside a small room.

"This is it?" Kalo asked, flying around, "It's… not that impressive."

Link ran a hand over the wall. There were various engravings. Long lines stretched around in unusual patterns. It all seemed to center around the altar.

"This room's hiding something." Navi said, "Look at the walls… this whole place is one big machine." She flew over to the back wall, "Everything here is designed to channel magic."

"Like a rune tablet?" Maple asked.

"Sort of…" Navi smirked, "Except this room is much more advanced. There's more magic in this room then a million of those things put together."

"That can't be right!" Maple said, "If there's so much magic here I would have felt it!"

"Not if it's sleeping, stupid girl!" Navi snapped, "If magic's sleeping then humans have no hope of feeling it without special tools. And this magic can't be woken up as far as I can tell… My guess is that it's a lock, we need the right key to activate the spell…"

"Well aren't you smart." Maple said dryly.

"Step aside." Link grinned, "I bet I know how to solve this little puzzle." He held the Noble Sword in front of the altar. "Watch and learn."

A moment passed.

"Wow, I sure did learn something today!" Maple said sweetly, "What else do you think you can teach us?"

"Give it a second…" Link snarled, "These things take time…" He shook the sword, "Damn it! You lead us here!"

"…" Saria looked down at the altar. She guessed it was dedicated to Din, tough it was written in a dialect of Hylian she couldn't read that well. Though she could identify an image of a sword being crossed with a staff. She thought this for a moment, reaching into her sack. She pulled out the Scepter of Earth, holding it up next to the Noble Sword.

**Then** something happened.

The altar suddenly burst into pure red flame. The flames flooded through the grooves in the ground and walls until the whole room was washed in its red glow. Then they felt the rush of magic.

"What the?" Maple stumbled, slamming into a wall. Surprisingly the flames didn't hurt her, "Ack… what's causing all that-"

A rushing feeling fell over them. Then the fires were gone, and the altar had vanished along with the wall behind it. Revealing an archway that led to an unknown destination.

"Unn… **_that_** was a rush!" Maple shouted, "I don't think I've ever felt so much magic in a single spell!"

"Powerful stuff." Kalo said admiringly, "Made to last too… Whoever built this place knew how to keep the wrong types of people out."

"Well, how did it know that we were the right type?" Maple asked, "I mean… what kept it from frying… Oh **_Din_** what if it does think we're the wrong type! What if this is a free ticket to Hell?"

"I don't think so…" Saria held up the Scepter, "They're a set. The Sword and the Scepter. I remember seeing Din with these two items… I just can't remember where exactly…" She shook her head.

"The Sword and the Scepter are two old symbols of Din." Navi said in her "explaining voice" as Link called it. "Each of the Three has two such symbols… Nayru's are the Ocarina and the Spear, and Farore's are the Book and the Bow."

"Thanks for the history lesson, but I think it's time to move on." Link said casually, walking through the archway.

* * *

**-He's here.- **

Shadow stood up, it was all Akime needed to say.

**-You ready?- **

"I think so…" Shadow whispered.

**-Hope your plan works out…- **

Footsteps could be heard now, echoing along the stone pathways. Voices came through… "Me too…" He whispered.

Five people entered the room. Each of them doing a slightly different thing according to their personality. Link, of course, was the first to notice him. He stopped in his tracks, Saria actually ran into Link's back. That caused her to notice him. Then Navi stopped, seeing him, Kalo soon after. And finally, Maple noticed him.

Shadow could easily see the emotions that crossed Link, Saria, and Maple's faces. Link had a strange mixture of anger and hesitation, his eyes dashed back and forth between him and Saria. Maple had simple confusion; she just wanted to know why he was here. Saria… she had a look of pity.

For what seemed like eternity they stared at each other. Yet Shadow decided to break the silence. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Link asked icily.

"Waiting for you." Shadow answered, "And before you ask how I knew you'd come here… I have my sources."

Link shut his mouth before the question left his breath.

"Wait… you know him?" Maple asked quietly.

"Do you?" Kalo asked back.

Maple nodded quickly, "We've… met a few times…"

"What?" Link spun to face Maple, "You **_know_** this guy? Did you tell him…?" His voice became angry."

"Link!" Shadow shouted, "Maple has nothing to do with this. I discovered your destination as a result of my own investigation of Onox! She's just… a friend who helped me out once." He took a few steps towards them, "She's not your enemy and neither am I…"

"Then what the hell are you?" Link spun back to him, snarling.

"Link!" Saria whispered loudly.

"No, Saria, I mean it!" Link walked towards him, "I want to know what this shadow of mine thinks of itself."

"Shady…" Maple grabbed Link's arm, "Leave him alone! Can't you see he's sad you jerk?"

"Let go now!" Link snapped, "Like you care about other people!"

"No!" Maple shouted back, "I at least know when I'm wrong! I'm not letting go… and remember, you couldn't get out of my grip when I was delirious, now I'm fully in my right mind. Do you really think you can get free short of cutting my arm off?"

"Maple… please let him go. Link has reasons to be angry at me. To not trust me." Shadow said quietly.

"But…" Maple sighed, "Men… can't stand anyone helping them…" She muttered, letting Link go.

"Ow…" Link rubbed his arm. "OK Shadow… so you want to confront me."

"Somewhat." Shadow shrugged, "What I want is a fresh start. Any issues between us are to be settled now."

"That's a big request." Link folded his arms, "The things you've done-"

"Were done in ignorance and were misguided." Shadow said quickly, "In the end, nobody was hurt. In fact, some might say that things are better off because of it."

Link froze, "That's twisted logic…"

"Yet it is correct." Shadow smiled, "Remember, if it were not for me you would still be sulking somewhere, pining for Saria. While avoiding the issue of Zelda's attraction towards you. I conveniently solved both of those problems for you." Shadow sighed with relief; Link seemed to be actually listening.

"He makes good points." Kalo said, "Things really did turn out for the better because of him."

"Link…" Saria placed a hand on his shoulder, "Can't you…?"

Most of the anger seemed to have vanished from Link. He smiled warily, "OK, you're trying some crazy logic on me… and the scary part is that it makes sense. But it still doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed at you and the only way that's going to change is if I kick your ass from here to Termina."

Shadow started to laugh. "Oh Link! I knew you would say something like that!" He chuckled, "Which is why I feel the need to tell you thing… I feel that the best way to settle things between us is the physical way."

"Wait… what?" Maple blinked, "Um… what does that…"

"So basically you're saying that we beat the shit out of each other until we feel better?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. Shadow nodded. "Well… in that case." Link reached behind him, drawing a sword.

"Let's get this over with; you need to be in Termina by tonight." He grinned, and jumped to attack.


	13. Two warriors

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom.

Chapter 13: Two warriors

Shadow instantly drew his sword, raising it into the air. The sound of two blades crashing together rang out.

Link spun around, pushing himself into the air. He flipped, landing behind Shadow.

"What the heck?" Maple shouted, "What are you two doing?"

"They're being stupid." Saria closed her eyes, folding her arms. "Boys…"

Maple stared at Saria, "They're swinging swords at each other!"

"So?" Kalo smirked at Maple, "Neither of them can hurt each other. It's like trying to kill your shadow. This is all pent up aggression between the two."

Maple frowned, her eye twitching at what she perceived as idiocy. "Shady!" She finally shouted, "You're a freaking moron!"

* * *

Spin, thrust, block, parry. 

Link wasn't the type to hold grudges. By nature, he was a forgiving person. What people did to him, well, that was their business. He would deal with them right then and there. Once the issue is settled then it's done.

But every person has their breaking point. The point where a person will act in ways that is normally contrary to their nature. For Link, this breaking point is Saria. If anyone hurts her… then Link will hunt them down to the edge of Existence. Only two people have ever been put on this list: Ganondorf and Shadow.

And now Shadow was asking for forgiveness. Link wanted to be angry; he wanted to scream at him. He wanted to leap and tear at him. Not stopping until there was nothing left to leap and tear at.

Yet he couldn't do that, by virtue of the fact that their lives were connected in a way that really annoyed Link. Neither could even exist without the other. If someone were to destroy Shadow then Link would stop existing and vice versa. So all Link could do was scream and tear at what amounted to himself, in the end.

And now Shadow was bloody asking for even that to end. And the worst part? The fact that it made **_sense._** Link hated it when his mind and heart decided to disagree. His mind was agreeing with every ounce of logic that Shadow used, while his heart was just screaming something about drinking out of skulls…

Perhaps Shadow realized this, and was giving Link a way to work out his frustrations.

Or maybe he was insane, as Link has previously theorized.

* * *

**-What are you **_doing?-_Akime screamed. 

"This is what I told you about," Shadow whispered under his breath.

**-Any plans that involve fighting Hero boy are hereby rejected!-**

"I was afraid you'd say that." Shadow jumped back from a blow, "That's why I didn't tell you."

**-Oohhh… damn you're good.-**

* * *

The two stared at each other. Both swords were held out, Link was holding his up in a defensive position. While Shadow was simply clutching his by his side. 

"You're both a pair of jackasses!" Maple shouted.

"You've been insulting them the entire time." Navi said flatly.

"Yeah, shut up." Link said dryly. "Oy, Shadow. Where's all those tricks I know you can use?"

"Tricks?" Shadow smirked, "OK." He threw off his cloak, "I'll start with a simple one." The black cloth landed in front of Link.

It was like looking at a person in front of a mirror. Shadow was almost identical to Link. Only their colorings and outfits separated them. Shadow was wearing a black tunic, with long black pants. The boots and gloves he was wearing were also of a different shade of black.

"…" Link pointed to Shadow's head, "Where's the hat?"

"You're worrying about the stupid hat?" Shadow asked incredulously.

"I like my hat. You can't be based off me without the hat." Link answered seriously.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Do you know how stupid it looks to have a hat on under a hood?"

"Why are they talking about fashion?" Navi asked.

"You can't rush these things." Saria whispered.

"Anyway." Shadow pointed to the cloak, "Attack."

The cloak jerked alive, swirling around in the air, flying towards Link.

"What the hell?" Link raised the Noble Sword, blocking the attack. The cloak billowed out at the impact, recoiling back and launching itself at Link again.

Link rolled out of the way, but the cloak reversed direction. This time Link slashed his sword at it, the cloth wrapped itself around the blade.

"Arrg!" Link slammed the sword against the ground, knocking the cloak off. "Stupid thing!" He pulled back his arm, a glowing red sphere forming in his hand. Maple's eyes widened. **_"Din's Fire!"_** Link held his hand foreword, the streams of otherworldly flame blazing at Shadow.

The cloak flittered in front of him, spreading like a sail. Din's Fire collided with the black cloth. The fires built up, the cloak wrapping itself around the flames. The bulging ball of black opened up, causing the spell to fly at Link.

"Shit!" Link held his hands in front of him, Din's Fire dissipating the moment they came in contact with them. "I don't get it!" Link narrowed his eyes, "How is it that you were able to do all this but when Red and that other girl attacked you all you could do was hold them off!"

Shadow shrugged, "They needed a fair chance, didn't they?"

"A fair chance?" Link's eye twitched, "You mean you **_wanted_** to lose?"

"No… well, maybe. I don't know." Shadow answered, pointing to the ceiling, "Perhaps I subconsciously wanted to lose. Well, since I am now trying to make up for past wrongs it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"…" Link stared at Shadow, his mouth hanging wide open. "You're completely insane, you know that?"

"The voice in my head thinks I'm sane." Shadow quipped, grinning widely.

Link just growled, "Listen, I'm tired of the games. Call of your blanket."

"Oh well." Shadow held up his hand, like a living liquid his cloak flew back onto him, wrapping himself in darkness once again. "Shall we continue?" He held up his sword.

* * *

"I'm seeing things. "I'm seeing things…" Maple muttered under her breath, "Psycho boy did **_not_** just cast Din's Fire." She remembered when Syrup had shown her Din's Fire. It had been called "Destruction in its purest form." The thing in which all destructive magic was based off. The only things that could withstand Din's Fire were either **very** resistant to magic or **very** powerful. 

Link had cast it like it was nothing, and then Shadow's cloak had blocked it, **like it was nothing.**

"It's actually quite easy to cast the Goddess spells once you grasp the theory." Saria spoke, answering a question that Maple hadn't asked. "Since they form the core of the three branches of magic; Psychical, Spiritual, and Mental. Once you know the theory, the three Goddess Spells become building blocks for bigger and more spells. It's like before you were just learning what the words meant. Now you know how they're spelled, and can make new ones."

"That's insane." Maple said, "Why are they even doing this anyway! Why should Shady have to answer to **_him?"_**

"I just want to know who the hell he is." Navi said.

"He's something called a Lune Perin." Kalo answered, "We've met before."

"A… by the gods." Navi whispered, "Those things are dangerous!"

"Huh?" Maple glanced at Navi.

"Lune Perins are soulless beings who are created to kill!" Navi shouted, "Link! Get away from that monster!" Navi was going to say more, but she suddenly found herself in a **very** strong grip.

"What did you say?" Maple growled, clutching Navi tightly.

Navi stared, "Well, you're rather strong. Can't break free, plus you're a witch, so I don't think magic tricks will work. Congratulations, you're one of the few people who can actually keep me from moving."

"Don't change the subject!" Maple hissed, "Why did you call Shady a monster?"

"Because it **_is."_** Navi said matter of factly, "A Lune Perin is the shadow of a person's soul. They are created to be used as assassins. Ironically enough, it is usually the person who the Lune Perin owes their existence to that they must kill."

"Shady's not like that!" Maple was trying not to shout, "He's nice!"

"An act." Navi answered, "They don't have emotions."

"Wait a minute." Saria piped up, "I don't think Shadow's like that."

"Yeah! He's a little messed up in the head." Kalo added, "But still, he was based off **_Link._** So he can't be all bad."

"I don't believe this." Maple said in a low tone, "You're all talking about him like he isn't human! What's this about him being…'created?' It's so stupid sounding."

"Look at the fight and see." Navi whispered.

* * *

Link pulled back. So far the two of them had yet to land a single blow on each other. It had been nothing but strikes mixed with blocks mixed with parries and mixed with even more strikes. 

Link rushed at Shadow, swinging at him in a wide arc. Shadow jumped into the air, landing out of danger.

"What the hell?" Maple's voice echoed the shock everyone was feeling.

Shadow was **standing** on Link's sword. "Boo." Shadow smirked, before kicking Link in the face, causing him to fly back into a wall. Centuries of dust flew into the air when Link made contact.

"Damn it…" Link pulled himself up, "I hate that trick."

"I can't believe you fell for it, again!" Shadow laughed.

"I deserved that." Link muttered, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

Word had spread through the windowless castle. It moved at speeds that only gossip can move. 

"The Hero of Time and the Lune Perin are **_fighting!"_**

The five Heralds had gathered around the mirror like horses to some good grass.

"He tried to deny his nature." Agahnim chuckled smugly.

"I don't know…" Lunel said, "There's something different about this."

"They're not fighting." Selita said quietly, "The way they're moving. They're… relaxed, in a way. They're **_playing_** with each other." She closed her eyes, "This isn't a fight. It's a discussion. They're speaking words they can't say aloud."

"Um, excuse me." Diran said, opening the door, "But does anyone know where a bathroom is?"

Her eyes widened as five people and dozens of Moblins, Darknuts, and even some Iron Knuckles shushed her.

"We're watching something good here." Vira whispered.

"Um… OK… I can wait…" Diran said slowly.

* * *

Link had been involved in many strange things in his life; starting the day he woke up to find a silver fairy hovering over him. 

Still, the strangest had to have been the time he had fought his shadow. In that disturbing, misty, room in the Temple of Water. It had been a perfect match in every way. To this day Link didn't know how he had won.

So here he was, fighting with his Shadow. Why? Because there was nothing else? Link recalled a time when fighting hadn't come so easily…

It hit him.

Link's eyes widened as he stopped in place. Freezing in midswing. The room echoed with the hollow ring of his sword hitting the ground. Link fell down to his knees, his eyes closed and his fists clenched. "Damn it…" He hissed.

Shadow stepped back, "Link…? Is something wrong?"

"Damn it!" Link shouted, "Damn it damn it damn it!"

"Link!" Saria rushed over to him, "What's the matter?"

"I didn't want this!" Link shouted, tears streaming down his face, "I didn't want to be a hero! I didn't want to watch as people turned me into things that frighten me!" He looked up at Shadow, "I didn't want **_you_** making my life more complicated!"

Shadow stepped back, "Um…"

"Link… shh…" Saria wrapped her arms around him, "It's OK…"

"No… it isn't." Link sighed, "I never asked for this. But now that I have it… I can't let it go." He stood up, shivering, "I'm… I'm sorry about the outburst… I… just don't feel like fighting right now." Ugg… stupid Shadow. Why did you have to think of this idiotic idea?

"…well, that ended differently." Maple commented.

Shadow looked at Link, "Are you…?"

"I'm fine!" Link snapped_. Damn it, don't ask questions!_

**-You're thinking very loudly.-** Saria's voice entered his head, she was speaking very matter-of-factly.

Link glanced at her, _Didn't we agree not to peak into each other's minds?_

**-Yes… but I can't help it if you're so loud.- **Saria smiled at Link. He grinned weakly in return.

"Um, Link." Shadow said nervously, "Does this mean…?"

Link looked at Shadow, then he looked at Saria. She was giving him a Look. (Look #32: OK, it's time to stop being a stubborn ass.)

"Fine…" Link sighed, "Listen Shadow, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But in exchange, I want to keep an eye on you." Link narrowed his eyes, "I don't think I need to explain what will happen if I see the **_slightest hint_** of treachery."

"Got it." Shadow nodded his face the very image of relief.

"Sooo… Shady." Maple walked up to Shadow, a smooth smile on her face, "I see you're OK."

"Um... yeah." Shadow blinked.

"Have everything in the bag?" Maple asked sweetly, stepping closer.

"Right." Shadow nodded, "I always plan ahead."

"OK." Maple smiled, "In that case you should be expecting this."

She punched him in the face.

"You **_asshole!"_** Maple shouted, "Never, never, never, **_never_** do anything as stupid as this ever again!"

"Huh? What did I do?" Shadow rubbed his face.

"You're being stupid! Don't! You don't make a good idiot!" Maple shouted into his face. "I mean geez! That really was a dumb plan!"

"But…" Shadow stepped back.

"I'm not done with you!" Maple grabbed Shadow's arm. "I mean, really, what did it accomplish?"

"It got Link to stop wanting my innards on his sword."

"Do you even **_have_** innards?" Navi asked who was still in Maple's grip.

"That's irrelevant!" Shadow's face took on a look of panic, "The point is…" He stopped, "OK! You shut up!"

"**_What?"_** Maple screamed.

"No! Not you!" Shadow waved his arms in panic.

* * *

Saria and Link had left the others behind. Saria, at least, knew that they had a reason to be here. But some other concerns were coming through. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Link said quickly.

Saria rolled her eyes, "You're lying and you know it."

"I… I just don't want to talk about it, OK?" Link sighed. _How can she stand me?_ He thought, deep in the darkest parts of his heart, where even he barely could perceive his thoughts. _How long before Navi realizes what I am now? How long will Saria be able to put up with it?_

Two weeks.

For two weeks there had been peace. Link had been able to relax at last. But it hadn't lasted. Once again Link was being forced to become a monster. So far they had been lucky… but what if they encountered something **truly** dangerous? How long before that side of him that had grown in recent time would take charge? Link didn't know what scared him more, the way he acted when he was like that, or the rush of emotions he felt, the sick thrill.

"Hey! You jerks abandoned us!" Maple shouted, rushing up behind them. Shadow and Kalo were trailing behind. Kalo was talking to Shadow, whispering words that Link couldn't hear properly.

Did Shadow understand what was going on in himself right now? Link couldn't tell. Somehow his Shadow had become better at controlling himself then he was. Maybe that was another thing that scared him.

* * *

Inside a small room, atop a simple stone pillar, was a gold disk as large as Link's head. Inside the disk was the shape of an hourglass made from pink crystal. 

"Holy. Crap." Maple gasped out, "Look at that thing! That must be worth more then my house!" She walked up to it, "By Din… this is unbelievable."

"Are you drooling?" Navi asked incredulously.

"Err…" Maple shook her head, "This… it's just such a treasure."

"It's called the Gift of Time." Shadow said to Maple, "It's the reason this building was built."

Maple glared at Shadow, "Humph." She turned away from him.

Shadow winced as the others glanced at him. "She… she won't speak to me." He tried to explain.

"OK…" Kalo hovered above the disk, "There's a lot of power around this thing. I imagine that only one person can touch it."

"Well, how about I be that person?" Maple grinned wildly, grabbing the disk.

_**Kerzap!**_

Maple found herself on the other side of the room. "…" She sighed, "Why me?"

"I don't think you're the one." Navi said smugly.

Maple growled, "Shut up insect."

"Um…" Saria reached inside her shirt, pulling out that pendant, "I think I'm the one who can grab it." Saria wrapped her hands around the disk. She slowly picked it up, "Wow, this is heavy."

A moment passed.

"Well, that was easy." Maple grinned, "Let's see how much we can get for it." The disk suddenly became covered with white flames. "…never mind."

"Not again…" Link muttered.

The flames danced around the disk, burning away the gold and crystal. The fires flew off Saria's hands, condensing into the pendant she was wearing. One of the holes in the pendant became filled with a smaller version of the pink crystal hourglass.

"Urk…" Saria stumbled back, "Ouch… that wasn't so bad." Her eyes glazed over, she stumbled foreword, collapsing.

Link rushed towards Saria, catching her before she hit the ground.

"…" Maple looked at the girl, "What the hell just happened?"

"Don't ask me." Shadow muttered.

* * *

"Diran!" Selita called out. 

"Oh… hi." Diran smiled uneasily, "What was that all about earlier?"

"Um… nothing important." Selita said dismissively.

"Oh! Thank you for getting me the book." Diran smiled, "I appreciate it."

"Oh… no problem." Selita shook her head. "Look. Is there anything else you need?"

Diran thought about it for a moment, "No… nothing right now." She looked at Selita, "Except maybe someone to talk to." She smiled at the confused expression of Selita's face, "Come on." She grabbed her arm, "Let's go have a chat."

"Oh… OK." Selita closed her eyes.

* * *

She was standing outside a small looking house. There was a pleasant plot of grass in front of it. A white fence surrounded the house. A grey stone walkway led up to the cozy looking home. It was bright and sunny; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. 

Saria walked up the path, noticing the rows of flowers by the house. The door was white. She looked at it for a moment before knocking a few times. The door opened with a gentle groan.

It was Din.

"Oh! If it isn't my favorite little Forest Sage!" Din smiled brightly. She was wearing tight jean shorts and a loose black t-shirt with the words "Damn I'm good!" written on it. "Well, come on in!"

Saria walked in after Din. It was a comfortable looking house, with all kinds of cozy looking furniture. Yet despite that there seemed to be no order. Nothing matched; everything clashed in such ways that there was no way the pattern of chaos could have been done accidentally.

"Two essences gotten, only five to go!" Din sat down on a purple couch. "Well, relax a little!"

"Err…" Saria sat down on a chair that looked like it had been built by a blind Deku Scrub. It was surprisingly comfortable. "Why can I remember meeting you before, but I couldn't when I was awake?"

"Oh, that's because you're not really ready to remember in the real world." Din said dismissively. "Once you're ready you'll remember."

"This isn't real?" Saria looked around, "It looks so… you must have done a lot of-"

"Work?" Din shook her head, "Saria, dearie, I'm the Earthshaper, remember? Making a little sub-reality like this one is nothing." She smiled sweetly, "So don't worry to much."

Saria sighed, "Lady Din… can you tell me why this is happening?" She shook her head, "I mean, couldn't you do something about it?" Saria looked out a window, "Your… avatar, or something, is in trouble. Someone's trying to destroy the world, it seems. Why aren't you doing anything?"

Din sighed, a pained look on her face. "The Battle that will End the World. Ragnarök." She looked up at Saria, "It's been trying to happen for centuries. We've been able to hold it back, but we don't know if we can do it this time. There are five of them. Five people who come to announce it. I think what they're doing to the Oracle is part of it, hard to tell, because they're not part of this world." She sighed, "Sorry, Saria, I really wish I **_could_** do something. But the five belong to another power, one I forsook long ago."

"Oh…" Saria didn't know what to say next, so she just spoke the first thing that came to mind, "What do you think of Shadow?"

"Shadow?" Din brightened up, "Oh… him. Well, you probably don't know this, but the Lune Perin was the first artificial life form you guys made. Oh, it came about a little differently, but nevertheless, it still is. Basically some sorcerers tried to become immortal. Instead they created the first Lune Perin. Of course, they don't quite exist. So they're difficult to track. But… you didn't ask for a history lesson." Din grinned, "So, as far as we can tell, Shadow isn't a threat. Really, he's a bit of a softy. Just try to keep him and Linky from pulling each other down. Because when one side feels bad, then the other side has a good chance of following. Of course… they've drifted…" She shook her head, "Anyway, I guess the point is that you need to relax." She thought about that for a moment, "Well, as much as you can at this moment."

Saria blinked, "So, what do I do now."

"Wake up." Din stood up, walking over to Saria and giving her a little kiss on the cheek, "See you later."

Saria opened her eyes.

* * *

"Huh?" Saria noticed that Shadow was looking down at her, a concerned look on his face. "Oh, hi Shadow." 

"Good evening Saria." Shadow helped Saria stand up, "It's nice to see you in the world of the living again."

"How long was I out?" Saria yawned.

"Oh, ten hours or so." Shadow smirked.

"**_Ten hours?"_** Saria's eyes bulged out, "Oh my… where's Link."

"Over there." Shadow pointed to a wall, "He's asleep, it's my turn to keep watch, you see."

"Really?"

Shadow chuckled, "Well, somewhat. Link didn't really trust me alone…" He smirk faded, "But Maple threatened, and I quote: 'to rip his arm off and beat him to death with it.' He agreed after that."

Saria giggled, "Oh man, I wish I could have heard that."

"Yeah…" Shadow blushed faintly.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Saria asked.

"Just… something Link gave me…" Shadow muttered.

Saria paused, her eyes widening, "Shadow, how do you feel about me?" She asked seriously.

"Err…" Shadow closed his eyes, "No idea how I feel. I do know how Link feels. You see, I have all of his memories up to the day I was created. But those aren't my memories. The only memories that I own are those I've made while I've existed." He shivered, "There aren't many pleasant ones."

Saria took a soft breath, "Really…?"

"Yeah…" Shadow sighed, "Don't worry about it." He glanced at the back wall, Maple was asleep there. "Maple's the first person I've met who didn't have a history… She's the first one I've met who knows **_me,_** not Link. And then she just screamed at me and hasn't spoken to me since…"

"She's just angry." Saria smiled, "She'll forget about it later."

"OK…" Shadow shook his head, "It's confusing, being around you. At first I couldn't even look at you without experiencing the rush of emotions that Link's memory provides. Now though… I've been growing more and more separate from them."

"Good to hear." Saria placed her hand on his shoulder, "Be your own person, you understand?"

"Yes." Shadow nodded, "You know... since you're awake, you can take over the watch." He faked a large yawn, "Just wake up Link in an hour." He sat down, leaning against a wall.

Saria smiled, shaking her head, "Oh fine, you lazy bum." Saria looked around the dark room, Shadow somehow managed to both blend in and stand out. She looked at Link; he appeared so peaceful when he was asleep. In sharp contrast to the wild force he was when he was awake. It was amazing how much the two looked alike.

Saria turned back to Shadow. _He's gone through so much._ It was hard to believe that she had ever thought he was an enemy. _He's a good person; he just needs guidance._ She walked over to him, kneeling down. "Shadow?"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes looking at her with a look of befuddlement.

Saria leaned in, giving Shadow a soft kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you." She smiled broadly, standing back up.

"…" Shadow closed his eyes again, "Thank you…" he whispered.


	14. Reversed situation

"_Careless words are the most dangerous weapon of all"_

_-A Sheikah proverb_

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off **Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom.

Chapter 14: Reversed situation

They had talked through the night. Hours dedicated to silly, inconsequential things.

Now Diran was asleep, lying on her bed, spread out over the blankets. Seilta was sitting on the chair, having fallen asleep as well. Yet, sleep no longer came to her. It was time for a new day.

"Well… damn it." Seilta muttered, "Stop getting close to her…" She stood up, sighing. "She's our prisoner…" She reminded herself, because they were gaining a tendency to forget.

* * *

_"Soooo…. What was your childhood like?" Diran asked with a slight smile._

_Seilta shrugged, "I didn't have one."_

"_You were never a child?" Diran raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh, I was young once. But that youth wasn't a childhood." Seilta sighed, "Childhood is a time when life is simpler, when life seems more pure and easy. I never had such a time." Seilta smiled ruefully, "Oh well, I try to avoid dwelling on the past. What about you?"_

_Diran smiled, "Well, for most of my life I thought I was normal." She closed her eyes in remembrance, "I was born in the Echoes Gerudo Tribe. My mother then left the tribe shortly after. I was raised by everyone." Her smile faded, "Then, about six or seven months ago I had a dream. My sist- err… Nayru and Farore told me who I am…" She shook her head, "Let's move on…"_

* * *

There were things about Vira that confused many people. For example, despite the fact that he looks like he's about to be blown away by a passing breeze, he's rather strong. Nothing compared to say, Seilta. (That girl can crush steel with her teeth.) But he wasn't weak.

Another thing was the way he had on sneaking up on people. This one he liked using on a certain girl.

"Hi Lunel…" He whispered into her ear.

"Ack! Don't do that!" Lunel shouted, jumping into the air.

He's also the only person in the whole universe (and several other universes) who Lunel had never considered seducing, a fact he used to every advantage.

"Why should I surprise you, Foreteller?" Vira asked.

"…" Lunel shook her head, "Never mind." She placed her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting." Vira shrugged, "There isn't much to do as until it's my turn to meet the Hero."

Lunel grinned, "I can't wait to meet them." She giggled, "They're all so… cute!"

Vira just rolled his eyes, "Anything else?"

"No. Not really." Lunel shrugged, "Well, other then things are really **_boring_** right now."

* * *

Link watched the sun rise. He smiled as the warm light washed over him. "I wish every day could be just like this…" He said to himself. "Life really should be boring." Link chuckled, having long ago gained an appreciation for boredom. Things are best when quiet. He sighed, leaning down onto the cool grass.

"Unusual view on life." Link opened his eyes, seeing that strange person with silver eyes in the Kokiri outfit looking down at him.

"When you've gone through what I have, you learn that excitement is highly overrated." Link smirked.

"I see…" The person laughed, "How strange." He continued to look at Link, "So… Mr. Hero… how is Saria?"

Link frowned, "What's it to you?"

"I'm interested in her." The guy smirked, "She's… under my protection, you may say." He sighed wistfully, "I assure you that our goals are one and the same."

"Humph." Link narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"Well, I'll be going. A word of advice, though. Solan will be needed." He smirked, vanishing into thin air.

"…" Link shook his head, "What a weirdo." He sighed, leaning back again.

"Guess who?" Two gentle hands covered his eyes.

"A Moblin?" Link smirked.

"Oh, meanie!" Saria giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good morning." She said quietly, leaning over his shoulder.

"Hey." Link smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Somewhat." Saria stretched out, "It's been interesting here." She rolled around, flopping her head down on Link's lap. "I always have wanted to see the world."

Link chuckled, "You seem playful today." He started running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe." Saria closed her eyes, "You have very nice hands, you know? So soft…" She sighed with pleasure.

"Never really noticed that." Link kept on stroking her hair, running his other hand across her face.

"Mmmm…" Saria was nearly purring.

"Your hair is growing out." Link said, feeling her green hair. "You letting it grow?"

"Hmm?" Saria opened one eye, "No. It's just doing it on its own. Must be part of that weird growing up thing Rauru told me about."

"I know what you mean." Link grinned, "I've actually had to cut my hair to keep it from becoming to long."

"You think I'll have to cut my hair?" Saria thought about it, "Never done that before. Mido did, once before you were born. After I suggested that he'd look better with shorter hair."

"Really?" Link raised an eyebrow, "So, how do you think I'd look better? Longer or shorter?"

Saria thought about it, "Don't know. You decide."

"Ah well." Link smiled, "I prefer it like this." He brushed through Saria's hair.

"Can't argue then." Saria leaned up, giving Link a quick kiss. She held it for a second, before parting. "Everything about you is soft." She giggled, pressing their lips together again.

"Oh, gag." Maple suddenly appeared behind them, standing in front of thee entrance to the chamber. "Get a room you two."

"Eeep." Saria instantly backed away from Link, "Erm, good morning Maple."

"Good morning." Maple yawned, "As good as it is to see a prime example of hormones at work here, I'd rather not see you two make babies." (Saria paled.) "The two bugs and Shady aren't awake yet, though."

"Fine by me." Link stood up, "I'll start making some breakfast…" He paused, glancing at Maple, "Shady?"

Maple blushed slightly, nodding. "Yeah, it's my nickname for him."

"Uh-huh." Link smirked, "The hottie?"

"Exactly… damn it!" Maple glared at Link, "You tell anyone about that and I'll make you drink lava!"

"What do you mean by hottie?" Saria asked.

"It means she finds Shadow very attractive." Link grinned evilly, "I wonder what he'll think of this?"

"No!" Maple grabbed Link's shirt collar, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I'll dare." Link chuckled.

"No no!" Maple paled, narrowing her eyes, "Don't even think about it!"

"Don't even think about what?" Shadow walked out of the building.

"Well, you see, Maple here- umph" Maple clamped a hand over Link's mouth.

"Link's being an asshole." Maple said casually, dropping him to the ground. "Nothing new."

"Morning." Shadow waved, "Navi and Kalo are coming up soon, they're just talking about something."

"Well, let's wait for them." Link pulled himself up, "Don't want to have to explain everything twice."

* * *

_"How do you get out of here?"_

"_Huh?" Seilta was taken aback by the question._

"_I mean…" Diran twiddled her thumbs, "How can you people leave the castle, but I can't?"_

_Seilta frowned, "Well… it's somewhat hard to explain. We basically slip between gaps in reality… moving instantly through the Void…" She sighed, "And… I won't lie to you. It is possible to take other people with us. If I was able too…" She closed her eyes, sighing sadly._

_Diran sighed, "So… you really do want me to be here. If getting out is so simple."_

"_I'm sorry… I'll find a way to make it up to you." Seilta whispered._

* * *

Diran yawned as she woke up. "I… oh right." She sighed, "Well, what to do now?"

She stood up, "I'm not hungry…" She yawned again, "I wonder where Seilta is." She paused for a moment, "Hey! Moblin!" Diran shouted.

"You called, Madam?" The Moblin butler said, appearing behind her.

"Gah!" Diran jumped, "Don't do that!" She screamed.

"Do not do what, Madam?"

"Don't… sneak up on me like that!" Diran sighed, realizing that odds are the Moblin didn't understand what she meant. "Just… tell me where Seilta's room is."

"Ah." The Moblin nodded, "Lady Warbringer's room is downstairs in the east wing. Second hallway, third door to the left."

"Thank you." Diran smiled.

* * *

"Rrrah!" Seilta screamed, driving her sword down through an invisible enemy. "Hiiah!" She spun around, cutting another imaginary foe. She stopped, placing her two swords back into their scabbards on her side. "Hhuh… hhuh…" She took a few deep breaths, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You know, there **_are_** better ways of relieving stress." A familiar irritating voice said. Vira and Lunel had entered her room.

"Shut up Lunel." Seilta muttered.

Lunel laughed, "Seilta, dear, you need to stop being so bitter." She leaned in close to Seilta, "You big hypocrite." She said cheerfully.

"W-what?" Seilta glared at Lunel, "What does that mean?"

"Well, Warbringer, we have been noticing that you've been spending lots of time with the Oracle." Vira added.

"So? Should we just have her suffer?" Seilta growled.

"I recall you warning us about getting to close to her." Lunel grinned, "Yet here we have you, acting all chummy with her."

"She makes a good point." Vira said quietly.

"Shut the hell up Decayer!" Seilta growled, "Since when do you side with Lunel?"

"Why, are you so defensive about this?" Lunel smiled sweetly.

"I- I-" Seilta stammered, a faint blush forming, "It's not my fault she asks for my company!"

"So?" Vira shook his head, "You don't _have_ to do everything she asks."

"I…" Seilta growled, "You think I like this? Well I don't!" She screamed, "She's a bother and I wish I didn't have to do it!" She glared at them both, "You satisfied now?"

A quiet gasp was heard. Diran was standing in the doorway. A horrible look on her face, tears covering her cheeks.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Lunel said.

Seilta's eyes widened, "D- Diran! Wait, I-"

"I'm a bother?" Diran hissed, "If you hate so much, **_you shouldn't have kidnapped me!"_** She screamed.

"Wait, you don't-"

"You lied to me! You said you wouldn't!" Diran shouted, "I thought I could find friends in this hellish place! But it was all a lie!" She spun around, storming away.

"Diran!" Seilta started to run to Diran, but Lunel grabbed her and kept her from catching up. "What are you doing?" She screamed at Lunel.

"I can't let you go to her right now." Lunel hissed.

Seilta stared hopelessly as Diran left her sight. She instantly went limp, collapsing to the floor.

"Good, you listened to reason." Lunel said condescendingly.

Seilta narrowed her eyes, "You bitch!" She screamed, drawing her left sword. She spun around, slashing at Lunel. Lunel jumped back quickly, but the sword brushed against the mirror hanging around Lunel's neck. A screeching sound was heard as the blade scratched the mirror.

Lunel gasped, stumbling, she clutched her chest as she collapsed. She took a few shuddering breaths, looking up to see Seilta swinging her sword downwards. She rolled to the left, her eyes widening, "What is wrong with you?"

"You knew this would happen!" Seilta spat. She reached for her second blade. But red lights formed around her wrists and ankles. Her arms and legs straightened out, and she was unable to move. "Gah!"

Vira was holding out his hands, they were glowing with an identical red light. "Stop this Warbringer!"

"You goaded me into that; you knew she'd see it!" Seilta growled, struggling against her newly gained bonds.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lunel stood up, her balance shaky. "I can only see the results of the actions that are in front of me! I can't see things not in front of me without my mirror. Besides, seeing the Oracle's fate is pretty much impossible!" She shook her head, "Though, I could see what would have happened had you just chased after her." She sighed, "Just… give it a few hours."

Vira let the bonds go, Seilta collapsed to the ground.

"Look… I was just teasing you, Seilta." Lunel sighed, "I didn't mean to get you in any trouble… but hey, maybe this is a good thing…" She stopped when she noticed the glare Seilta was giving her.

* * *

Navi and Kalo weren't talking to each other. Both of them had come out, and instantly flown to their child's shoulder, neither of them would say what it was about…

**-Wonder what they're fighting about?-** Akime asked.

"Probably me…" Shadow muttered, sighing.

"OK." Link said, "Now that we're all here," He drew out the Noble Sword, "We can get down to business." The blade was once again faintly flashing.

**-It's the one where you fought that Agahnim dude in. Where the Gentle Rain rests. But the path isn't clear anymore. The nearby Gailen Swamp had flooded, the whole area's now under about six feet of swamp water.-**

"I know where the next one is…" Shadow said quietly.

"You do?" Maple looked at him in surprise, "Heh, you're good."

"Really?" Link raised an eyebrow, "Should I be surprised?" He shook his head, "OK, where is it?"

"Umm…" Shadow paused, "It's to the northeast, in a field next to a swamp. Though the area might be flooded by now…"

"Good job!" Saria said, smiling broadly, "It's good to see that you're helping."

Shadow blushed, "Th-thanks." He grinned sheepishly. Maple glanced at Shadow, frowning slightly.

"Flooded?" Link frowned, "What makes you think it's flooded?"

Shadow shrugged, "Educated guess based off what I already know."

**-It ain't a guess if you took the knowledge from me Shady**.- Akime said dryly.

* * *

Water was beginning to leak into the chamber. How… perfect.

The Destroyer thrust his fist through a wall, laughing as water rushed in. "Let's make the Hero of Time earn the right to face me."

The creatures he commanded stepped back as their master worked. They couldn't quite understand why he was doing everything he was… but there had to be a good reason.

* * *

"And we're walking and walking and walking and walking…" Navi droned on as they marched through the trees.

"Holodrum's filled with forests, isn't it?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." Kalo nodded, "Very rocky too. They import most of their food nowadays, not much good farmland, you see."

"I can feel the spirits of the Forest." Saria said dreamily, "They're not as powerful or as numerous here as they are at home… but they're here." She frowned, "They're crying out, the land is suffering. Plants are dieing before their time… At this rate this whole country will become a lifeless pile of rock within a year. The rest of the world will follow it within ten. Once the earth can't support life it will crumble away, vanishing into nothingness."

Kalo's eyes widened, "They're telling you that?"

"Yes." Saria nodded, "Their words have easier to understand since I got the Scepter of Earth." She frowned, "They're louder today."

"You think they're worried?" Kalo asked.

"Of course they are!" Saria sighed, "I am too… Still, we're doing this… so I think things will turn out fine." She smiled, "I'm fine, and we'll get through this OK."

* * *

"…and walking and walking and walking and walking…"

"Sooo…" Maple walked beside Shadow, "What do you think of Saria?"

"Huh?" Shadow looked over at her, "I think she's a good person and a great friend to have."

"Uh-huh." Maple said flatly, "How do you think she looks?"

"Me?" Shadow glanced at Saria, who was chatting with Kalo about something "Well, I'd say she's very pretty."

"Pretty…" Maple nodded, "OK, what about me?"

"You?" Shadow blinked, "What about you?"

"How do you think I look?" Maple asked, narrowing your eyes.

"Oh..." Shadow smiled, "I think you look nice."

"Nice?"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah."

"So Saria's pretty while I'm just nice?" Maple growled, "Oh, I see how it is…" She stomped ahead of him.

"Huh?" Shadow stared, "What did I do!" He shouted.

* * *

"…and walking and walking and walking and walking…."

"Navi," Link said, gritting his teeth, "Please shut up."

Navi glanced at Link, "Ok, chuckles, how do you suggest I pass the time?"

'Something **_not_** annoying?" Link said flatly.

"Hey, come on. I'm just keeping us in step!" Navi smirked, "I seem to remember you liking it a while ago." She grinned, "Remember the games we used to play?"

Link's face turned red, "Please don't bring those up."

"Remember that time you decided to try and milk Malon's cows?" Navi asked, grinning evilly.

"Gah!" Link blushed, "You promised you'd never speak of that again!"

Navi stuck her tongue out, "I don't remember that…"

* * *

There was a knock on their door.

"What is it now?" Syrup muttered, pulling open the entrance. There was a boy standing at the door.

"Excuse me… Miss Relom. But the Magistrate wishes your families company." The message boy handed her a note before leaving as quickly as possible.

"Uh-huh." Syrup looked down at the note, "I wonder what they want now?" She turned around, "Wafla! Miken! We have business to deal with!" She didn't get a response, "Probably off attached at the hip." She smirked, knowing that Maple rarely let her parents spend quality time together. She paused, "Oh well, it's probably nothing." She shrugged, calling up a little note saying where she was going, and left.

* * *

_The room was filled with the simple sound of laughter. Diran leaned against Seilta's shoulder. Her eyes almost glowing with mirth._

"_By the gods… you really did that" Diran asked._

_Seilta blushed, "Yes…"_

"_But why? I mean, surely you would have realized that Lunel telling you to go into a bar, filled with drunks, wearing nothing but your underwear, was bad?"_

"_Well… we were drunk." Seilta grinned sheepishly. "Safe to say we didn't touch alcohol for a long time after that." This caused Diran to laugh again._

"_Oh dear…" Diran snorted, "How do you put up with her?"_

_Seilta shook her head, "Lunel may get on my nerves some… most of the time. But she's still like a sister to me… it's the same with the other three." She smiled broadly, "I can't ask for better friends."_

_Diran's expression fell, "What… about me?" She shook her head, "I mean, you're keeping me here… will I ever get out?"_

_Seilta's eyes widened, "Of course! You won't stay here forever; I thought you were told that!"_

"_Just making sure…" Diran muttered, "But after that… you guys have been a big help." She smiled brightly, "You especially, Seilta. Can you guys visit me… after you're done with this?"_

_Seilta froze… "I- I- I don't know…" She winced as she saw Diran frown, "I'll… try. I'll try and see you after this. It's the best I can do."_

_Diran smiled, "Thank you, Seilta."_

* * *

_Lies. All of it lies._ Diran thought. _I should have known… why would they care about me?_ She growled, "Damn them to hell!" She screamed, her eyes glowing red. Black fire forming in her hands. "Damn them!" The flames spread around her, slamming into the walls. _Destroy!_ Her mind ran with the powers of Shadow and Death.

The black fire burned at the walls, trying to tear them into nothing. Diran screamed and screamed as she poured the dark, destructive powers of Din… of herself… into the walls. She ordered them in her mind to shatter, to let her free.

Nothing. The walls weren't even toasted after the fires faded. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Heavy footsteps were heard. "Is… something wrong?" It was Onox… the one who had taken her here.

"Why did you take me here?" Diran asked, her voice broken by her screams and sobs.

"To protect you." Onox answered.

Diran turned to face Onox, "How can I believe you?"

Onox paused, "I swear by my life and honor. I am here to protect you." He got down to his knees. "My dear Diran."

Diran stood up, "Then throw out those "Heralds'." She snared.

Onox looked up, "You mean the five who have been especially useful?" He frowned, "They are-"

"They are liars!" Diran screamed, "They promised me friendship and love and only gave me distain and hate! They… they **_hurt_** me."

Onox shot up, "What? My dear Diran, I shall cast them out of this castle! They won't haunt these halls anymore!"

Diran nodded, "Thank you… after you do that…" She gave him a faint smile, "Let's go to your room and talk."


	15. Time always passes

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons **by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 15: Time always passes

It was a long table filled with food. Two chairs sat on opposite sides, with two people sitting down on the chair.

"You're not eating…" Onox said quietly.

Diran poked the meat with a fork, "Sorry." She muttered, glancing at the person in front of him. "Do you ever take that armor off?"

Onox said nothing, his shuddering breath being the only sound made.

"Well?"

"I do not know."

-------------------------------------

The city had become quite a spectacle. The roads, sidewalks, and paths leading to homes were bone dry. However, anywhere where people did not have to walk, there were increasingly larger walls of water, they towered over the city, and were beginning to overlap, taking the appearance of glass ceilings.

The people of the city stared at her as she walked down the impossibly dry streets, paying no heed to the towers of liquid that stared down upon them.

Syrup started whistling a cheerful tune, more to unnerve those staring at her then for any actual feelings of cheerfulness.

A ball with the image of a Chu Chu's face upon it rolled in front of her, stopping at her feet. A young girl dashed over to the ball, stopping just a foot away from her. Syrup smiled, kicking the ball into the air and catching it, "Here you are child." She held the ball out.

The little girl cautiously walked to Syrup. She stretched her arms out as far as they could go, barely grabbing the ball before running away as quickly as possible.

Syrup shook her head sadly.

-------------------------------------

"Have you ever wondered…" Maple said as the group rested under the shade of a large tree, "Why the world is able to be screwed with so easily?"

"Eh?" Saria looked over at Maple, "What do you mean?"

"I think she means how come this planet can be messed with like it is now." Kalo said from the branches.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Maple said, tilting her hat down over her eyes.

"It's the price of having a world where beings can tie into the fabric of existence." Shadow answered.

"Huh?" Saria blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple." Shadow smirked, "Using magic we're basically able to take the building blocks of the universe and tell them what to do. If we couldn't, then there would be no need for Sages, Oracles, Heroes, or any of that. Because using Magic actually damages the world."

"Yeah… I remember granny telling me that once." Maple said, "Something about a little bit of mana being permanently lost each time a spell is cast."

"And without mana then energy can't be made." Saria said, "And without energy matter can't be made. But aren't the Sages there to create Mana?"

"Yeah." Navi stuck her head out from under Link's hat, "The Sages are imbued with the Goddesses power to create. So each Sage makes one type of Mana."

"Really?" Maple's voice held awe, "So that's why we still have a world… But it makes sense, those Sage type people have to make themselves useful somehow." She glanced at Link, "Oy, Psycho, what do you think?"

Link just sat there, his eyes closed as he leaned against the tree.

"…I think he's asleep." Navi said.

"Great. Now we'll be stuck here all day." Kalo sighed.

"Mmmmm…" Link mumbled as he slept, "That feels gooooood Saria…"

"…" Maple sighed, "Pervert."

Saria's eyes narrowed, she drew back her foot and kicked Link in the side. Hard.

"Ow!" Link jumped up, instantly awake, "Who kicked me?"

"Just what were you dreaming about?" Saria held her hands on her hips, giving Link a Look. (Look #42: I swear, if I hear something I don't like…)

"Erm…" Link recoiled in fear, "Um… I don't remember?"

"Smooooth Linky Boy." Maple smirked.

-------------------------------------

"Is… something wrong?" Agahnim asked.

"Selita has declared that she's never going to speak to Lunel again." Vira deadpanned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Decayer." Selita said calmly, "I don't know anyone named Lunel."

"She's been like this all afternoon." Lunel rolled her eyes.

"Warbringer, what's wrong?" Agahnim clasped his hand around his forehead.

"Nothings wrong. I'm perfectly fine." Selita suddenly seemed to find the wall very interesting. "I am in a perfectly fine mood and am very glad to see you."

"…" Agahnim groaned, "Lunel, what did you do?"

"Me?" Lunel gave Agahnim a wounded look, "Agahnim! I'm hurt that you'd suggest that I would do anything to hurt my adorable little Selita."

A knife embedded itself in the wall, an inch from Lunel's face.

"Oh fine." Lunel stuck her tongue out at Selita, whose back was once again turned, "I was teasing old Warbringer here and she over reacted. The Oracle heard her and got pissed at Selita and now she's depressed and that crap."

"That sums it up." Vira sighed, "Can you help Selita listen to reason?"

"What do you mean?" Selita said loudly, "There is nothing wrong with me at all."

"…" Agahnim sighed, "You're acting like a child."

"Am not." Selita snapped.

"Hey, 'cuse me." A Miniblin peeked into the room, "Any o' you some o' 'em… what the word? Geralds of Rock n' Roll?"

"It's 'Heralds of Ragnarök.'" Vira corrected.

"Aye. Right. Do any o' you know where they are? 'Cause they need to leave the castle."

"Nope." Lunel said, "We're just janitors."

"Eh? You don' look like janitors…" The Miniblin narrowed its eyes.

"We are." Agahnim rolled his eyes.

"Really… well then, carry on." The Miniblin left.

Agahnim glanced at Lunel, "Janitors?"

-------------------------------------

The entire city had a layer of water over it, yet it just kept on flowing down.

"This better not effect badly on me." The man muttered as he looked out the window.

"Excuse me, sir, but Mrs. Relom is here." His secretary said.

"Fine."

A minute later the old woman entered his office. "Good afternoon Judan!"

He winced, how he hated the way she was always so familiar with him. "Mrs. Relom…" He pointed outside, "Care to explain that?"

Syrup looked out the window, "Well, that's what we call water. People need it to live, but breathing it is bad. That's why I made it so that people could breathe."

Judan's eye twitched, "That's not what I mean! Why is that water there?"

"Flooding." Syrup said simply.

Judan sighed… "And what did your… people… do?"

Syrup just… **looked…** at him. "My family stopped this city from being buried underwater."

"And where did the flooding come from, exactly?" Judan asked, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you implying?" Syrup didn't back down… as usual. Why didn't she act like everyone else?

"Listen. We of this city have put up with your people's antics long-"

"Put up?" Syrup's voice rose, "My family founded this city!"

"Long enough!" He rose his voice higher, "Who knows what your little tricks have done. For all we know this flood might be a side effect-"

"Rubbish." Syrup waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "This flood was caused by a massive, very quick, climate change. None of my family experiments with weather magic."

"And could not something else you've done cause-"

"No." Syrup, despite being far shorter then him, seemed to loom over Judan like a mountain. "Magic follows rules, nothing we've done would cause this! Now, is there anything meaningful you wished to speak of instead of hurling accusations at me?"

"…" Judan sighed, "Just go."

"Good day, then, Magistrate." Syrup turned and left.

_Damn that woman… _He thought.

-------------------------------------

"They're gone, it seems." Onox said.

"I see…" Diran was sitting down on a couch, staring at the wall.

"Um…" Onox walked over to her, "Isn't that what you wanted? For them to be gone."

"Yeah…" Diran said, her eyes still strangely blank, "I thought I had found a real friend. Haven't had one of those in a long time." She sighed, "I just want to sleep…"

-------------------------------------

Two days passed. It was rather uneventful, other then the time Maple decided to try styling Saria's hair. They all agreed never to speak of it again.

"Wow…" Maple stared down at the small valley, "Just… wow."

"A lake wasn't always here. Was it?" Saria asked.

"Nope." Maple folded her arms, "This is crazy… I hope home is OK."

"I was here a while ago…" Shadow walked down the ridge, reaching the edge of the dirty water. "It wasn't like this."

"… are they trying to mock me?" Link asked, "I mean, come on! Zora Tunic! Zora Mask! I have them… except I **_left behind my damn bag!"_**

"Zora Mask?" Navi asked.

"I'll explain later."

The water was filthy, filled with mud and bits of plant matter.

"Is that an animal?" Saria squeaked out, pointing to something floating in the water.

"I don't think we want to know…" Kalo looked a little disgusted.

"Hmmm…" Navi stroked her chin, "We need to first, fine the place. I hereby nominate Maple."

"Wh-what?" Maple dashed over to Navi, "Why me?"

"Note the ridges on her wrists." Navi flew down, grabbing Maple's hand, "See? Traces of fins, I bet these can extend a little too. Clearly she has some Zora ancestry."

"What?" Maple pulled her hand loose, "I do not!"

"…" Saria blinked, "You do?"

"No, Saria." Maple stomped up to her, "I said I don't!"

"But…" Saria sighed, "I can-"

"Look! I'm normal!" Maple screamed, "Normal! I don't have anything weird about me!"

"We never said you did." Shadow placed a hand on Maple's shoulder, "All Navi said was-"

"I'm not listening!" Maple ran off, "I'm norm**_aaaaaaallll!"_** There was a flare of blue, and Maple was gone.

-------------------------------------

Maple heard the sound of waves. "Nnn…?" She sat up, she was lying on black sand. "Where… am I?" She sat up, "Am I near an ocean…?" She turned around, flopping down and facing the sky. "Red sky… is it sunset?"

"Hey… it's someone… different." A voice said, "Let's see what it is." Two glowing eyes leaned over Maple.

"Gah!" Maple sat up, "Learn some manners you…" Maple's face instantly fell, "…I'm in Subrosia, aren't I?"

"Where else would you be?" The Subrosian asked.

"…shit…" Maple fell back down, "Of all the Goddess-cursed places I could have ended up."

"What's a 'goddess'?" The Subrosian asked.

-------------------------------------

"Oh, wow, so you're from some place not like this it's different and we're not normal to you and what does 'normal' mean and how are you so tall and why are you-"

"Shut… up…" Maple's eye twitched, "Oh why can't I cast magic?" She sighed, "So, I'm here again… what now?"

"Ohmigod?" A horribly familer voice said, "Aren't you, like one of Link's groupies?"

"Do you hate me, Goddesses?" Maple asked, "Hello… Rosa."

"Holy crap, you know Miss Rosa. Then again Miss Rosa knows all the interesting people since she is the interesting person-"

"**_Shut. Up." _**Maple growled.

"I see you've, like, met Mr. Manager." Rosa giggled, "He's my manager."

"Never would have guessed." Maple deadpanned.

A loud thud was heard.

"**_That _**was interesting." Shadow said.

Maple turned to the side; Link, Saria, and Shadow were piled atop each other.

"Ohmigod Link!" Rosa screamed.

"Welcome back to Subrosia!" Maple waved to them.

-------------------------------------

"So, are you guys, like, here for my beach concert?" Rosa asked.

"This is a beach?" Link picked up some of the sand, "Weird…"

"Actually, no." Saria said, "We just stumbled here, and well, we'd be glad if..." She paused, "Hey, Link, how about we go see if we can free another season spirit?"

"Wait… what?" Shadow blinked.

"We'll explain later…" Maple smirked, "So don't worry Shady… now… where's that Temple…"

"Awww… you just, like, want to see that 'Temple' again?" Rosa spun to Mr. Manager. "Give them backstage passes!" She said in a tone a lot less nice, "But would you like to, like, listen to my concert first? It'll be on in, like, a few hours?" She leaned close to Link, "Please?"

"Err… oh fine." Link sighed.

"Yay!" Rosa jumped up and down.

"This will only end in suffering. I can feel it…" Maple muttered.

-------------------------------------

**_Authors note: I live! D: OK, this sucks. First I moved to a new house, then my computers hard drive goes crazy, losing the work I had done on this fic, and Childhood Dreams chapter four! Take this update as an apology for the several month break. I'll have more up soon._**


	16. A Terrible Storm

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 16: A Terrible Storm

Rosa looked over the crowd. This was it, her element. The thing she was best at. "OK girl… you have a hottie to impress!" She walked up to the microphone, "Hello Subrosia!"

* * *

"Hey, Kalo?" Navi turned towards the younger fairy. 

"Yeah?"

"When do you think they'll be back?"

Kalo shrugged, "I have no idea."

The two fairies were sitting next to the portal that led out of their world. After Maple, literally, stumbled into it, Link, Saria, and Shadow had jumped in after her. Navi and Kalo, deciding that Subrosia was not the best place for Fairies to be, had opted to stay behind and stand watch.

Both were regretting it, as it was _boring._

"OK… now what?" Navi asked.

"How should I know?" Kalo muttered.

A raindrop hit Navi on the head.

"…damn it."

* * *

"I think it's about to begin." Saria said. 

"_Hello Subrosia!"_ Rosa's voice echoed loudly to them.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Link paused, wondering for a moment how such a large number of people could gather just to hear a person sing.

"_Are you ready for my latest hit?"_

"**YEAH!"** All the Subrosians shouted at once.

"_OK Then! Get ready!" _Rosa took a deep breath, and began to sing.

It took roughly two seconds before suicide suddenly became a pleasurable sounding option.

* * *

The sky was growing darker by the second, thunder boomed in the distance. Massive balls of water were beginning to fall from the sky. 

"Great…" Navi muttered, "Come on, let's find a tree for shelter before we get really wet."

"Oh fine…" Kalo took to the air, "Hey, Navi?"

"Yeah?"

Kalo looked down at the portal, "You think that rain is going to spill down there?"

"Probably." Navi shrugged.

* * *

The words that punched through the air were not important to Link. He could not discern the lyrics, no, he was far to busy shoving his fingers in his ears, **desperately** trying to block out the sound. 

"For the love of Farore!" Maple shouted, "Where did she learn how to sing?!"

"…" Link gritted his teeth, "Make it stop…" He grunted, "Make it stop!"

"Ohh… man, this is bad!" Saria laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Link and Maple shouted at once.

"The music! It's… um… why aren't you two laughing?" Saria paused.

"I can still hear it!" Maple shouted, "The shrieking, high pitched, horrible noise!"

"Don't whine!" Link snapped, "I have more Hylian in me then you! So I have it ten times worse!"

"What was that!?" Maple growled, "Listen you, how dare you suggest anything… wait… more?"

Saria sighed, the way they shouted, coupled with horrible "music", was giving her a headache. "Hmmm?" She looked over to Shadow; he was sitting there, calmly, his eyes closed and his hands in his laps. "You OK?" She walked over to him.

No response.

"Shadow?"

" What?" Shadow opened his eyes, "Oh, hello Saria. I can't hear you at the moment. I closed my ears off at the moment."

Link and Maple stopped their bickering the moment those words were spoken, and instantly they dashed over to him.

"What…" Link growled.

"Did…" Maple clenched her fists.

"You..."

"**_Say!?"_** They both screamed.

"…what?" Shadow asked, "Why are you both… looking at me… like that…?"

Saria winced as Maple and Link took out their frustrations on Shadow.

And Rosa's "singing" continued on.

* * *

Rosa sighed with glee as the audience burst into applause. "Such wonderful people…" She stepped down from the stage. 

"Now… to see what Link thought of it…" She giggled at the thought, "OK! Surely he must be impressed by my skill!" She smiled widely, eagerly running towards the special spot she had picked out just for Link.

* * *

"Link! Oooohhh Liiiinnnkkk!" 

"Shit. She's here…" Link muttered.

"Hi Link!" Rosa dashed over to them, "Like, what did you think of my concert?"

"It must be what hell sounds like." Maple commented dully.

"…like, what's that?" Rosa blinked, "Anyway, was I, like, talking to you? I don't think so."

"Hell is the place where the souls of the damned go to receive their punishment." Link said flatly.

"…sounds like fun!" Rosa beamed.

"…I hate this place and everything associated with it." Maple's eye twitched.

"Anyway..." Link groaned, "Now, Rosa, can you take us to the Temple?!"

"..." Rosa sighed, "Liiiink! Why is that ugly old building so important to you?"

"Because the Season Gods are sealed there." Shadow said, "We need to free them for the benefit of our world."

Rosa blinked, "Are you, like, crazy or something?"

"That is a possibility." Link muttered under his breath. "Look, Rosa, Saria desperately needs to go to the Temple. So, come on, please?"

"Saria..." Rosa's glowing yellow eyes almost seemed to take on the expression of deviousness. "She's the one who, like, didn't know how to use a boomerang?"

"What?" Shadow muttered.

"They wear them like belts." Maple deadpanned.

"...yeah..." Link fingered around with a button.

"And she's, like, the only person who **_needs_** to go to the 'Temple'?"

"I guess..." Saria answered.

"OK!" Rosa beamed, "I, like, have an idea! I'll have Mr. Manager take her to the girl to the 'Temple!' Meanwhile..." She laughed, "Me and Link can, like, go on a date!"

Silence.

**-Oooohhh boy.-** Akime commented.

**_"What!?" _** Saria screamed, "Hell no!"

Link winced.

"Who are you to say what Link can and can't do?" Rosa snapped.

Link sat down.

"I'm his **_girlfriend!"_ **

Link pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What!? The poor boy!"

Link started rocking back and forth.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Link started muttering prayers to himself.

"Take a guess!"

Link started-

"Oh man," Maple laughed, "This is rich!"

"Yeah, real amusing." Link muttered.

"Look, Saria, dear." Maple draped an arm around her, "How about we just get this over with?" She smiled sweetly, "We'll head up to the Temple while good old Link takes her out." Saria opened her mouth to shout, "Anyway," She quickly pushed Saria's mouth shut, "Do you really think the little midget girl can possibly steal your boytoy?"

"..." Saria blinked, "...good point..."

"Yay!" Rosa beamed.

"I get no say in this..." Link mumbled.

* * *

"Oh wow you guys are heading to a 'Temple' what's a 'Temple' anyway is it a food is it a trendy cafe is it-" 

"For the love Nayru **_shut up!" _**Maple screamed.

"A Temple is a building dedicated to the Gods." Shadow explained.

"What's a 'Gods'? Is it a fad diet? I don't want to give up carbs again because I like my..." "Mr. Manager" spoke more and more...

"Don't answer his questions Shadow!" Saria snapped.

"...or perhaps it's a hip new clothing line..."

* * *

"What do you like?" Rosa asked. 

"Going home soon?"

"Oh you're so funny!" Rosa giggled.

* * *

"Sooo... this is the Temple of Din." Shadow commented, "Looks nice... except for, you know, being half submerged in lava." 

"Oh wow what a cool building is it a studio-"

"OK! You can leave now!" Saria pleaded.

"...OK..." The Subrosian sounded somewhat disappointed, he slowly marched away. His robe dragging against the dirt.

"Thank the gods..." Maple groaned.

* * *

The door seemed to moan as Saria pushed it, dirt drifting to the ground soundlessly. The interior of the Temple looked much more worn down then when she had last entered... it was decaying quickly. Hollow footsteps echoed through the air. 

"It's kinda creepy..." Maple took a step foreword, "Even worse then it was the first time..."

"..." Shadow closed his eyes, shaking his head.

**-...damn it.- **Akime said,** -This is horrible. Poor people...-**

"Let's get this over with." Saria clenched her fists, "Which spirit should we help?"

**-Solan. Tell her to free Solan.-** Akime added.

Shadow nodded, "Why not Solan? I imagine the God of Summer would be useful for getting rid of the flooding."

**-Good boy!-**

"Good idea Shadow." Saria smiled weakly, "I'm sure he'll be glad to help us."

Maple frowned.

* * *

The room was warm, like a summer evening. Trees rested in rich soil, with beautiful flowers blooming all over. In the very center of the room was a simple shrine. 

"OK... now to do this." Saria walked over to the shrine, pulling out the Scepter of Earth. A red glow formed around her. "NNnnnn..." She griped the Scepter, causing the light to focus around her. "Release!" She shouted, slamming the wooden staff into the barrier around the shrine. Light of that hideous color built up, flaring brighter then the sun as Saria pushed power in. Small cracks appeared, growing larger and larger, until finally the barrier shattered with a _crack!_

Saria fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Whoa there little lady, that was pretty cool."

"Oh boy..." Maple looked above the shrine.

Hovering above it was a tall man, his skin darkly tanned. He was wearing a large orange unbuttoned shirt, exposing his chest, tattered shorts, sunglasses covered his eyes, his blond hair was messy, and a necklace with a Triforce pendant hung loosely over his chest. A large blue board was held at his side, and he was smiling widely.

"Hey dudes," He waved, "What's up?"

"Are… are…" Maple stared, "Are you really a god?"

"Well there little lady," He chuckled, "Anyone with a lick of sense would answer 'yes' to that question." He lowered down to the floor. Yet they all still had to look up to see his face, he was **tall. **"But, anyway, Dudes and Dudettes, the name's Solan."

"Hello." Saria smiled, bowing, "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah. Formal, ain't ya?" Solan laughed, "Anyway, I guess I outta thank ya, little miss, for freeing me and all. I don't exactly get what I did to piss Diran off enough for her to seal me away… good thing it's autumn, I guess." He laughed again.

"… it wasn't Diran who did this." Shadow said quietly.

"Huh? So it was the big lady upstairs?" Solan blinked, "Because, like, I know Din's power. She's smote me enough times for me to tell." He chuckled nervously.

"Honestly Solan. Pay attention!" A new voice appeared behind them.

"Hey there, little sis Winter! What's up?" Solan waved, "You with them?"

Selcian frowned, "Look. We're in trouble. I need you to make a Summoning Pact with Saria here."

"Um… why?"

Selcian groaned, "Because I said so!" She snapped.

Solan frowned, "OK, OK… if it'll make ya happy Sis." Solan walked in front of Saria, "You ready little dudette?"

"Of course…" Saria clenched the scepter in her tightly hands.

"OK then!" Solan held up his hands, a sphere of light forming between them, "What are the terms of the Contract?"

"Aid me and I will rescue the Oracle of Earth." Saria answered.

"Damn that's a good reason." Solan nodded, the sphere glowed brighter, "Ready… now!" The sphere grew large enough to cover them both. For a moment the light pulsated, like the summer sun, before dimming. Solan was gone, and one of the diamonds on the Scepter of Earth possessed an orange glow.

"There we go" Selcian smiled, vanishing herself.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Maple grabbed Saria by the arm, "Let's get out of here… the quicker the better."

* * *

"…Link?" Saria stared. 

"What happened to you?" Maple managed to hold back her laughter.

"It was wonderful, wasn't it?" Rosa sighed dreamily.

"…you OK Link?" Shadow asked, his hand covering his smirk.

"…" Link looked ragged. His clothing was slightly torn, his hair burnt, and he smelled vaguely of sulfur. "There are some things that a man takes with him to his grave. That 'date'" his eye twitched, "Is one of them!"

"Isn't that romantic?" Rosa giggled.

"...OK…" Maple grabbed Link's hand, "Let's go back to Holodrum Link."

Saria just glared at Rosa, and Rosa glared back.

* * *

They walked down the beach, the black sand grinding against their shoes, the waves of lava making a strangely soothing sound in the distance. 

"Hey, what are they doing?" Saria pointed to a large gathering of Subrosians, "They're looking at something…"

"That's where the portal is." Link muttered, "They're probably staring at it thinking it's shiny."

"Move out of the way!" Maple pushed a Subrosian to the side.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Maple growled.

"Look at that weird... stuff!" He pointed towards the center of the ring of Subrosians.

A large puddle of water was leaking out of the portal.

"That… can't be good." Saria said.

"Come on!" Link stormed foreword, ignoring the gasps of shock and fear from the Subrosians. He stopped at the portal, water flowing out like a spring, "Come on!" He shouted at them, "I wanna get out of here!" He stepped into the portal.

The last thing he heard was Shadow saying, "I have a bad feeling-"

* * *

"!!!" Link nearly gasped as her arrived on the other side of the portal. Luckily, he didn't, because he was underwater. Looking around he could see nothing in the murky water. 

His lungs burning, he kicked up, swimming towards the surface as fast as possible. The cold water pressing against his skin. It was so dark… where was air? He swam further and further up, but all he could see was black. The need to breathe was getting desperate, his mind was getting fuzzy it was too much-

Air! Link gasped for breath as he reached the surface, the sky was pitch black, rain pouring down in layers. Yet he didn't care, because he could breathe again!

Maple popped out of the water, "OK! I blame you!" She pointed at him with one hand, her hat being held up with the other.

"Shut up!" Link snapped, "Where's Saria and Shadow?"

"I'm right here." Shadow said from behind him.

Link shook his head, "OK! Where's Saria then?"

"She came after us, she might still be down there!" Maple swam next to Link, "Can she swim?"

"Of course she can swim!" Link looked down into the black water, "She always loves to swim in the summer…"

"That doesn't help much…" Maple muttered.

**_Kracka-boom! _**The sky suddenly flashed white.

"…shit." Link muttered. Lightening in water is not good.

"Erk!" Shadow swam backwards, "There's something under-"

Saria burst out of the water, gasping for air.

"Oh." Shadow groaned.

"Um... sorry." Saria grinned sheepishly, "OK!" She looked up, "I'm going to try something-"

"Incoming!" Maple thrust out her hands, a moment later a bolt of lightning flashed above them, exploding against an invisible barrier.

"Oh Din oh Nayru of Farore…" Shadow's eyes were wide.

"…What were you saying?" Link asked.

"Um…" Saria pulled the Scepter of Earth out of her sack, water dripped off it as she held it up, "I'm going to try and get rid of the storm like we planned." A golden-yellow light surrounded the staff, **_"Solan!"_ **She cried out, _"Rid us of this storm and flood!"_ The water began to swirl around, pulling away from Saria. The light grew brighter, the clouds above Saria dissolved….

With a silent explosion, a beam of light shot out of Saria, spreading over the clouds. The light then shot down in place of the rain, penetrating the water and giving it a warm glow.

"…Is the water getting lower?" Maple asked.

"I think it is." Shadow glanced over at Saria, now hovering in the air, the core of the light that had stopped the storm and waves.

"Hey!" A voice rang out, and Navi flew down in front of Link, "I see Saria put that stuff Selcian taught her to good use."

"Holy Crap!" Kalo shouted.

* * *

The field was dry and mud free. It was as if they had never even been in water in the first place. Maple adjusted her dress, noting that it seemed **cleaner **then it had been before. 

"That was pretty great Saria!" Kalo was showing praise on the Kokiri girl, babbling on about the magic she had used.

"Thanks…" Saria's face slightly flushed, the Scepter still glowing with faint residual magic. She looked slightly tired.

"There it is!" Link pointed at a small stone building, the Noble Sword glowing brighter with each step he took towards it.

* * *

The interior of the building was still wet and slippery. Droplets of water condensed and fell onto their heads. 

"Geez, what's that stench?" Maple held her nose.

"Stagnant water." Link answered, "Fun, isn't it?"

"A blast." Maple summoned a small fireball, lighting the dark room.

"Come on." Shadow gestured at them, "I know the way."

"You know the way?" Navi asked incredulously, floating over his head, looking down on him.

"Yes. I've been here before, come on." Shadow started walking down the hall.

* * *

As they walked small torches lit up, glowing with a pale white flame. As they walked deeper into the tunnels more and more water appeared. 

Soon the water was up to their ankles.

"Sariiia…" Maple whined, holding her dress up to keep it dry, "Get rid of the water again."

Navi rolled her eyes, "You spoiled, child? Solan's power isn't a dryer. It's only to be used when needed."

"Besides," Saria sighed, "It was tiring to do that. Don't want to do it again so soon."

"OK then!" Maple lifted up her left hand, magic forming in it, "I'll just-"

Link grabbed her arm and pulled it down, "Do you remember what happened the **_last time _**you decided to solve a little problem with your overactive magics?"

Maple growled "Listen you-"

"Maple, please," Shadow called from the front, "Don't make an argument."

"Oh," Maple rolled her eyes, "Now you're siding wi-"

_Ba-dang!_

Saria stopped "What was that?"

"Will people stop interrupting me!" Maple screamed.

"Shush!" Link's hand tightened around his sword, "Something's coming…"

_Ba-dang! Ba-dang! Ba-dang!_

"What's going on?" Shadow reached inside his cloak.

"Ba-dang!" A **thing** suddenly jumped in front of Saria.

"Eeeek!" Saria jumped back, "What in the world?"

It was a small… creature. Red fur on the down to the waist ,black for the rest, it's large rat like head had two small horns on it, a small spiked tail stuck out from its behind. It clutched a tiny pitchfork in its left hand, while it's face was split into a huge grin. "Ba-dang!" It shouted, giggling madly as Saria jumped back.

"Oh no…" Navi muttered, "Miniblins."

"There's just one…" Saria paused, looking at the small thing, "It's kinda cute, actually."

"Where there's one, there are a dozen others."

"Ba-dang!" Another Miniblin jumped out of the shadows, poking Saria with its pitchfork.

"Ow!" Saria glared at the thing, "Don't do that!"

"Ba-dang!" Another one popped "Ba-dang!" Another "Ba-dang!" "Ba-dang!" "Ba-dang!" "Ba-dang!" "Ba-dang!"

"…wow." Shadow slowly drew his sword, they were now surrounded by Miniblins..

"OK… don't worry, much." Navi flew a little higher, "Miniblins are troublemaking stray spirits, bound to a simple false body made of wood or soil… not that big a threat."

"Gah!" Kalo dashed to the right, dodging a Miniblin's teeth.

"Well, to you guys anyway… get out of their reach you twit!" Navi shouted.

"Got it!" Kalo flew up, reflexively moving towards a spot that had always been safe for him.

"Eeek!" Saria scratched at her chest, "Kalo! Get out!"

"Huh?" Kalo blinked, he had retreated under Saria's shirt, a common resting place for him, though he hadn't had much reason to lately… He frowned, realizing he couldn't feel Saria's skin, plus it seemed oddly…curved "What's this thing?" He turned to look behind him.

Instead of the flat, smooth skin of Saria's chest. There was a bra, a bra holding up two developing (into, as some part deep in the back of Kalo's mind where all horrible thoughts are stored, very lovely) breasts.

"Oh crap." He muttered. Saria wasn't going to forgive him for this. Instantly he flew out, reaching Navi's height.

"Somehow I don't think you thought your cunning plan all the way through." Navi smirked.

"Shut up." Kalo muttered.

"Stupid things!" Link slashed through one of them, instantly the Miniblin dissolved into sawdust.

"Wow.. that's easy!" Maple threw out her hand, a burst of red light shot out, blasting through three Miniblins.

"Let's just move!" Shadow sliced through two more.

"_Ba-dang!" "Ba-dang!" **"Ba-dang!"**_

* * *

"By the Goddesses they're annoying!" Maple shouted as Link slammed a door behind them, leaving the Miniblins behind six inches of stone. 

"We'll have to deal with them when we leave..." Shadow sighed.

"We'll burn that bridge when it comes." Maple muttered, collapsing against the wall.

The room was dry, the flooding had not reached down this far. Scorch marks covered the walls, at the very end of the room was the reason they were all down there. A large golden disc, with three blue gems in the shape of raindrops embedded within.

**-The Gentle Rain.- **Akime said to Shadow.

"OK!" Saria smiled, "I'll just grab this and we can go." She walked over to the disc, reaching out for it.

**Berrzer-kt!**

With a flash of some unknown color Saria was forced away from the Essence.

"What the!?" Saria looked down at her burned hands, "What just happened?"

"_A funny thing about barriers, they tend to keep the wrong sort out."_

A man just... **faded** into the center of the room. A massive man, his bald head just barely below the ceiling. Thick, bulging muscles covered every inch of his body, veins ran through them, as did scars. He wore nothing but a simple white toga... and a vicious grin. "Pleased to make your acquaintances."

"Who are you?" Navi demanded, keeping her distance.

"Oh! I need to introduce myself!" He bowed, "My name is Korna. I am The Destroyer." He straightened up, his multicolored eyes gleaming, "One of The Five Heralds of Ragnarök."

"Heralds..." Shadow stepped forward, "So, you're with that Agahnim person? And that Selita girl?"

**-Careful Shady!- **Akime nearly shouted in his mind, **-The Destroyer is one of the more dangerous of the group! Second only to The Decayer! Don't make a wrong move around him!-**

"Ah yes. They're friends of mine." Korna chuckled, "You really are impressive little shadow. You tricked The Deceiver! That's a feat that Lunel has only managed to achieve before you!"

"OK. Who are you and what do you want!" Link pushed in front of Shadow, glaring at the man.

"Straight to the point. I like that." Korna chuckled, "OK. I want you people to leave."

"Leave?" Maple was confused.

"Yup. Leave. Come back in, say, a month and you'll grab this thing here, no problem, and then can continue on your merry way in saving the world and all that stuff you hero types do." Korna's grin grew wider, "Simple, no?"

"...and what do you gain out of this?" Link asked slowly.

"Me? Oh. I'll be honest, lying is Agahnim's job." Korna nodded, "We need this world to decay to point, once this point has been crossed, we'll happily let you do your thing and set free the Oracle."

"What!?" Saria jumped up, "No! We can't let that happen! The planet needs to stop decaying as soon as possible!"

"Whoa there, don't freak out girl." Korna patted her on the head, "I'm just asking you to not rush things, OK?"

"Rush things?" Saria glared at him, "You're saying that we should stop for Goddesses know how long!"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." Link smiled at Saria, "You see. We're of the opinion that the earth decaying is a bad thing."

"Pity." Korna shook his head, "Well, then. There is one other way I'll drop the barrier." A huge, rusty axe with a ebony blade formed in his hands. "Beat me in a fight and the Essence is yours." He laughed as Link and Shadow drew their swords, "Is that a yes, Heroes?"

**-Be careful Shady...- **Akime whispered.

* * *

Link made the first strike, his sword aimed for Korna's midsection. It was blocked by the axe. Shadow jumped up, slashing at his neck. But Korna ducked down with speed and flexibility unexpected for someone his size. Pulling back his axe, he swung it in a wide arc. Shadow and Link were shoved back a foot using both of their swords to block the giant blade. 

"Pretty good! Pretty good!" Korna lifted the axe up, swinging down at Link. He rolled out of the way, the axe making a large crack in the stone floor. "Very good indeed!" He laughed.

"**_Flare burst!"_**

A small collection of fireballs hit Korna in the back. "What the!?" He turned around.

Maple was muttering under her breath, a half of a magic circle forming in each hand. "Take this!" She shouted, a huge grin on her face. She pressed the two halves together, making a whole Circle. With a loud crack a sphere of molten metal shot out of the Circle like a cannon.

"So you want to play too eh?" Korna spun his axe, cutting through the metal. Instead of splashing everywhere... the metal hardened, and two pieces of iron fell to the ground, dissolving as the magic that made them was undone. "OK! Let's see if you can live without a head!"

_Oh crap._ Maple thought as the psycho with the axe charged at her. She waved her arm, causing a hail of sharp stones to fly at Korna. He just sliced through them, dissolving them into dust. Fireballs were dissipated by the axe as well. _Crap crap!_ Maple clentched her fists, building up mana. She'd blast him when he was too close to react...

"Here I come!" Korna lifted his axe into the air, Maple pulled back her hands, Korna swung the axe...

A flash of green, and the axe stopped.

"Saria!" Link shouted.

Saria was standing in front of Maple now, a blue diamond protecting them both. Korna's axe pressed against the barrier, glowing white hot as he grunted. The blue barrier rippled and shook as Saria gritted her teeth, her eyes locked with Korna's.

_Crack!_

Korna flew into the wall, the now glowing hot axe dropping to the ground.

"Cute..." Korna grunted, "Real cute." He took a step... and stopped. "Hey!" Link had embedded his blade into Korna's side, "You cheeky little..." He raised his hand to strike Link... but he never got the chance. With a blur of movement, Shadow dashed by him...

And Korna's head fell off.

Link pulled the Noble Sword out, walking away as the body fell to the ground, blood leaking out of the open neck.

"Is... is it over?" Navi asked quietly.

"It is... thank the Goddesses..." Kalo flew down to Saria, "You OK?"

"I'm fine..." Saria turned away from the bloody sight.

Maple took a deep breath, shuddering, "Well... he's obviously beaten... get the Essence Saria."

"Oh- right." Saria walked towards the Essence, still shining like it had when they had entered. "I'll get it... and then we leave."

With a burst of light, Saria was pushed back.

"What the!?"

A quiet chuckle filled the air.

"Did I forget to mention...?" The decapitated body of Korna stood up, holding the disembodied head. "That I can survive without a head?" He pushed his head back on like a hat, a wet click attaching it to the neck.

"What the hell!?" Link and Navi shouted at once.

"I don't think I've been beaten yet." Korna held out his hand, the axe flying into it. "Shall we continue?"

_OK... _Saria pulled out the Kokiri sword. _Makan, we need help._ She focused for a moment, and the entire blade burst into a green light.

"Hmm?" Korna turned to Saria, "What do you know..." He jumped at Saria, "Dodge this little girl!" He swung the axe at her head. She quickly ducked down. "Very good! Too bad I wasn't aiming for **_you."_**

The axe stopped.

Saria screamed. Green light and mana crackling around her, the Kokiri Sword twisting like a snake. The light gathered above her, taking a shape.. The Axe glowed and Korna laughed.

Then, with a sound like a bomb, Saria flew away, a distinct shape made from green light flew another direction, the Kokiri Blade following it. Saria slammed into Korna's barrier, screaming even more as the energy cackled around her. Then, she fell face first onto the ground... not moving.

**_"SARIA!"_** Link and Kalo shouted.

* * *

Korna looked down at the girl, taking note of her shallow breathing. _She's still alive._ He thought, he then turned to to look at the quivering mass of mana and willpower that clung to that sword. _And the connection to the spirit is still there._ He looked back at Saria. _She must be strong indeed._ To survive him attacking her very essence **and** to keep her link with that spirit intact? Korna had met very few as strong as her. 

A cry of rage was bellowed behind him. Turning his attention back to the others he saw Link moving at him. Raising up his axe, he prepared to block the sloppy attack.

He did not expect nearly being knocked off his feet. Link pressed against him, his eyes burning with anger and bloodlust. Korna rolled under the strike, but Link pressed again, throwing swing after bone breaking swing, each one nearly knocking him over.

"Die!" Link screamed, mana building up around him.

"Link, what are you-" Navi began to say something

"**_Natural Entwinement!" _**Link shouted, calling upon magic that had long since ceased to be under his control. For a moment, silence... then dozens of vines, thick woody vines the size of trees, shot out of the ground. Their thorns like daggers, they wrapped around Korna. He gasped in shock as pain actually came to him.

* * *

Link collasped onto the ground, gasping for breath. 

"Link..." Navi whimpered, "You OK?"

"Saria..." Kalo sighed, "Darn it..."

"Geez. You drained yourself." Maple walked over to him. "Let's see.. you seem to perfer Light and Forest Mana... sooo..." She pressed her hands against him. "There we go, a recharge!"

"Forget about me! What about Saria!" Link stood up, his strength returning.

"I think we have a bigger problem..." Navi pointed to the thorny vines, now breaking apart as Korna pulled through them.

* * *

Within a matter of moments he was free again... to think that the boy had that much power in him... 

Korna gasped for breath, "Amazing!" He ripped a thorn out of his shoulder "You've become amazing! Such power! Such fierceness! And all it took was hurting that little girl." He ran, moving next to the still unconscious Saria. "I wonder..." Before Link could rush for another assault he picked the girl up by the wrist, holding her up with one hand. "How special is she?"

"Let her go!" Link growled.

"Oh. Really? Say..." Korna squeezed a little, "What would you do if I were to crush her cute little hand?"

With a animalistic scream Link charged at him. At the last moment Korna swung Saria in front of him

Link stopped.

"Amazing..." Korna grinned, kicking him in the stomach. "OK boy. Let's see how much punishment you can take!" He walked towards him, keeping Saria between the two at all times.

"Let her go!" Link screamed again, magic building in his hands. He ran towards him again, his sword glowing with power.

"You really want her to be hurt more?" He squeezed a little, laughing as Link stopped again. "I can crush her easily."

"Let... her go..." He whispered, "Please..."

Korna stopped... there was desperation in Link's eyes now.

"The forces of power are needed..." Saria mumbled. Korna looked at her for a moment, before shrugging and looking back up at Link.

"Well, Hero, I'll make you a deal. I'll let her go, right now, and leave. On one condition." He grinned.

"...bring us what we desire..."

"What?" Link asked.

"You and your group leave, and don't come back until I personally tell you to." Korna held up Saria, "Do we have a deal?

"...send this sinner... to the... blessed... void..."

"I- I..." Link whimpered, looking back at the others, and then at Saria.

"Well? I don't lie, As I said that Agahnim's job." Korna held out his other hand, his axe vanishing. "Do we have a deal?

"**_Holy Oblivion!"_** Saria's hoarse voice rang out, and Korna's last thought was _Damn... she's even more powerful then I imagined_ before his entire being was filled with agony.

* * *

Korna screamed as the magic pulsed through his body, Saria's frail form glowing with power. She seemed to latch onto him, filling him with more and more pain. 

Finally he let go, and she fell to the ground, Korna collapsing with her.

"Saria!" Link and Kalo were instantly at her side.

**_"Heal!"_** Kalo flew over her, spreading his healing magic around.

"Thanks..." Saria coughed.

Korna opened his eyes to see Maple and Shadow glaring down at him, Maple was binding him with magic, while Shadow was slowly cutting through his left shoulder...

"Ouch..." He muttered, "...I'll be damned."

"He's awake." Maple muttered, "But these bindings are ones Grandma taught me personally. They can hold Lesser Demons! No way this guy can-"

Korna got up, tearing through the magic bindings like tissue. "I'll be damned..." He pulled Shadow's blade out of him. "Oy! Saria!" He called her by name. She had earned that bit of respect from him.

"Huh...?" Saria looked up.

"You defeated me." He snapped his fingers, and the barrier vanished. "Pick it up later. My pets won't bother you either." And with those parting words, he vanished.

* * *

"..." Link looked down at her, "You OK?" 

"Sore... drained... but I'm fine..." Saria coughed, "I'm more worried about Makan."

"Right!" Maple ran over to the glowing blade, "You OK?"

"I don't..." Makan's voice came from the vauge shape the light formed...

"Geez." Maple picked up the Kokiri Sword, "You got hit hard didn't-" She froze. "Oh Din..."

"What?" Navi flew over, "Is something wrong?" Maple held up The Kokiri Sword... or, what was left of it.

It had broken into a dozen fragments, where there was once bright and shining metal, there was now only dull and rusty shards.


	17. Marching On

The Oracle of Earth

By Pata Hikari

Based off the game **Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons** by Nintendo and Capcom

Chapter 17: Marching on

"…it's a… beach."

Saria found herself staring out into an endless plane of water, the sun dipping down as if sinking into the sea.

"So this is what one looks like." Saria had never been to a beach, she hadn't even known the word until Link had told her about them. The idea that there was an endless stretch of water, somewhere beyond her home was strange. And yet, now, here she was, facing it.

Maybe.

"Still… didn't I…?" Saria sighed, she remembered grabbing the Essence, and ending up here. Odds are, this was a dream.

"Hello?" Saria turned away from the water, looking around the stretches of sand. "Anybody here?"

"Hi! Want a hot dog?" A voice piped up behind her.

"Gah!" Saria jumped.

Laughter echoed behind her. "Hi Saria!" The source of the voice jumped in front of her. It was Din.

"L-lady Din…" Saria shook her head, "How did you sneak up on me?"

"Because, like all Quantum beings, I both exist and don't exist in every point in space-time, until something else observes me and defines my location." Din said cheerfully.

"…what?" Saria just stared. "…never mind." She smiled, "It's nice to see you again… though I wish I could remember you outside these dreams."

"Sorry, it's the rules." Din shrugged, "To directly affect you as you are now would be breaking them."

Saria sighed, "But I thought you and the other two Goddesses made the rules?"

"All the more reason for us to obey them!" Din said seriously, "If we, who made the rules, don't obey them, how can we expect anyone else to?" She held up a sausage that was held between two pieces of bread, "Now, do you want a hot dog or not?"

"Umm… OK." Saria took the food, "Thank you." She bowed respectfully (to Din's giggly delight). The "hot dog" was covered in chopped pickles, onions, and various other vegetables. She shrugged and took a bite. "…pretty good."

"Good to hear!" Din patted Saria on the head. "Hot dogs are important food for any beach trip." She paused, "But you're not dressed properly for it…" She waved a hand, "Let's fix that up."

In an instant Saria was looking at Din at eye level, where was before she had to look up. "Huh?" Then she noticed that the breeze that was blowing was a **lot** more noticeable. She looked down, and noticed two things.

One, her body had changed. It was as if the process that had started after she began to grow suddenly had sped up and stopped. It was easy to notice this because of what she was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn't wearing. All that was on her was a two piece bathing suit that covered **nothing** but her bottom and her breasts.

_**"Eeekk!"**_ Saria's face turned red, she desperately tried to cover herself, all the while Din just laughed.

"Awww so this is what you'll look like in 5 years, how cute!" Din giggled.

"How!?" Saria just whimpered, still blushing.

"Well, this is a dream realm, changing things around is trivial." Din shrugged.

"Oh gee, thanks." A slight hint of sarcasm escaped Saria's lips.

"Anyways," Din was suddenly sitting in a long chair, "You had a hard time just now, huh?"

"Oh… yeah." Saria sighed, "I kind did."

A chair appeared behind Saria, "Poor dear…" Din sighed, "Tell me about it, will you? Take a seat."

"…ok." Saria sighed and sat down.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" Maple looked at the sleeping Saria.

"Who knows?" Link sighed, "It's always different."

"We'll just need to wait." Shadow had been keeping himself busy, gathering up the fragments of the Kokiri Sword that had scattered around the room, there was now a neat little pile of metal on the ground, a faint formless light hovering above it.

"And what's going to happen with this?" Maple pointed to said pile, "That ghost boy is bound to the sword, right? Is he going to be OK?"

_I'll… be fine._ A soundless voice echoed through the room.

"Somehow that doesn't sound like fine…" Navi whispered.

* * *

"Yes…" Din sighed, "Poor Makan… he's a good guy."

"Will… will he be OK?" Saria whispered.

"At the moment he's using the strength of your spirit to stay bound to this world…" Din folded her arms. "He'll be fine as long as you fix up his body as soon as possible."

"His… body?"

"Yeah," Din shrugged, "He's not exactly dead, instead he was put into that sword as an immortal body. He then uses Astral Projection to interact with people." Makan's story didn't really need to be told right now, so Din figured the quick explanation would work.

"Oh." Saria sighed, "So, what about that… person? He's part of the five you mentioned earlier, isn't he?"

"Yup. The Destroyer. The one who will herald the shattering of the world, before the final Decay." Din sighed, "First, it will be Foretold, that has already happened. Then, all will be deceived. Thankfully that hasn't been finished yet. Then War will come, and all will be Destroyed. And finally, all will Decay into nothingness. That is Ragnarök." She closed her eyes sadly, "The forms they take this time are far more powerful then last time."

Saria gasped, "This has happened before?"

"Yup. The Seven Sages, your predecessors, stopped them before Destruction could be complete." Din looked straight into Saria's eyes, "I'm not going to sugarcoat it. This world was broken long ago. Only in the past two centuries has it started to fix itself." She smiled, "But don't worry Saria!" She patted the girl on the back, "This time we know they're here, we know their M.O, and we're going to stop 'em! And you're going to help!"

Saria shot up, "Yeah! I'll do my best Lady Din!"

"That's the spirit Saria! Now go wake up and get them!" Din pushed Saria forward.

And the girl vanished as she went back to the waking world.

* * *

"Let's go!" Saria shouted, startling everyone awake.

"Huh… wha?" Link rubbed his eyes, "Oh, Saria, you're up."

"Come on guys! We need to fix Makan! And then we need to find the next essence, as fast as possible!" She ran over to Maple, "Come on Maple! Get up!"

"…Saria how the hell can you be so damn hyper." Maple muttered.

"…I don't know, exactly, all I know is that when I woke up I felt the urge to do _**something."**_ Saria dashed to the fairies, "Navi! Kalo! Get up!"

"You seem in a strangely good mood." Navi groaned.

_Oh… Miss Saria… it does my heart good to see you so eager to help me._

Saria looked over to the where what was left of the Kokiri sword sat, "Um, thank you Makan." She looked around, "Where's Shadow?"

"Out on patrol." Kalo flew up to her shoulder, "He figured that it would be best if he went out and checked if any of that brute's friends were still around."

"Well let's go meet up with him." Saria walked over to the metal pile, pulled out the sheath for the Kokiri Sword, and using magic scooped up the shards into it. Then, she topped it off with the handle. "Come on everyone, get up!" She began marching towards the door.

Only to suddenly kneel down, gasping for breath.

"…ow… my whole body aches…" Saria groaned.

"I guess her eagerness to do something finally lost to pain." Maple dryly commented.

"Come on Saria," Link slowly helped her up, "We'll wait for him to come back, then we'll go. First, let's patch you up a bit more."

* * *

By the time Shadow returned, Saria had already fallen back asleep. And as such, they were all able to sleep till morning.

"So our first priority is fixing up sword-boy." Maple said as they ate some food that Link and Shadow had scraped together.

"Yeah…" Saria picked at her breakfast, "It's kind of my fault he's like this."

Silence followed. Link and Shadow were both too focused on digging through their sacks, looking for any more food (Having fed the girls before themselves). Navi and Kalo were discussing something among themselves, and Makan was in no condition to chat.

"Hey, Saria." Maple broke the silence, "You'll need a blacksmith of some sorts to fix him up, right?"

"I'd assume so."

"Well... there's a Goron city nearby, actually." Maple looked down at her food, taking the final bite. "They're probably the best smiths in the whole country." _It'll be OK_, she thought as well, _It's not like they need to go anywhere but Mt. Cucco._

"Really?" Saria beamed, "Thank you Maple! That's just perfect! Can you take us there?"

"Of course!" Maple smiled weakly, it's pretty easy to spot. Let's start soon, OK?"

"OK!" Saria nodded.

* * *

"We're out of food." Link said flatly.

"All we have left are two chocolate bars and a piece of sourdough bread." Shadow added.

_"Stale_ sourdough bread." Link finished.

"Did you check my Sack?" Saria asked worryingly.

"Any food in there has likely evolved into a primitive lifeform by now Saria" Kalo rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Saria reached into her sack, "I know I have some stuff in here, like some Milk!" she pulled out a bottle… filled with a solid substance.

"Saria, if you open that I will kill you." Maple stared at it.

"Umm… there's the… umm…" Saria pulled out rotten food after rotten food. "Ummm…"

"I keep telling you to clean it." Kalo muttered.

"Darn it I thought these things preserved food!"

"They don't freeze them in time." Navi rolled her eyes, "Eventually they'll go bad."

"…oh. Um, Link." Saria blushed, "Remember when I lost your Birthday cake a few years back?"

"…yeah…" Link did not like where this was going.

"I found it." Saria pulled out a cake, hardened into a rock practically, the fossilized frosting saying "Happy Birthday Link!" On it, the candles long since embedded into it all.

Maple just started to laugh.

* * *

The list of things they needed to do had grown longer.

"OK. Step one, get food. Step two, fix Ghost Boy, Step three, save the damn planet." Maple nodded, "Such an interesting life I've started living."

They were outside now, snow was once again falling.

"Now, for meat we can hunt for it." Saria looked around, "However that would take time, and we'd need vegetables anyway, so we'd have to buy some things." She turned to Maple, "Is there a place where we can buy food?"

"…um, the Goron city?" Maple said hopefully.

"Maple, have you ever had Goron food?" Link asked seriously.

"No…" Maple whimpered, "Have you?"

"Yes. Let me tell you something, Rock Sirloin is surprisingly good. Provided you have someone to heal your teeth after they shatter from trying to chew it. It's not worth the pain and trouble. Is there any settlement for like, Hylians, Sheikah, etcetera?"

"Um…" Maple sighed, "There's a city at the base of Mr. Cucco, where the Gorons live, it's called Terra. It's a central trading point, a lot of farms and trading routes meet up there." She winced slightly_. Come on Maple, don't be so worried, it's a big town, odds are you'll just get your food and then head up north without any difficulties._

* * *

"So why is it called Mr. Cucco?" Kalo hovered behind Maple.

"Oh, that's cause there's a weird rock formation on the top of it. Looks like a Cucco if you look at it from Terra." Maple replied, "Kind of funny, if you ask me. I remember as a kid being dared to fly to…"

"Oh so does that mean Terra is your hometown?" Saria asked cheerfully.

_Damn it!_ How could Maple have let that slip! "Yeah… I haven't been there for quite some time though." There, technically true, after all, it had been some time since she has left on her grandmother's errand.

"I see." Saria nodded, "I bet you'll be happy to see home again, huh?"

"…umm…" Maple didn't really know how to answer that one.

* * *

It was noon by the time the small city came within view.

"…oh wow." Maple stared.

The entire town was swamped, water sat around **everywhere** in the streets.

"I'm guessing it's not normally like this." Link commented. "The screwy weather caused this, right?"

"…yeah." Maple sighed. _I just know we're going to be blamed for this._

"OK!" Saria clapped her hands, "Link, Maple, Shadow, how about you three go over to the mountain and see if you can arrange a meeting. I, Navi, and Kalo will go buy food. Any objections?"

Maple nodded, "I have none!" _Yes!_ "It won't take long, there's a small message station on the road to the Goron city that they use, we'll send a message there, and you can meet us at the northern gate, OK?"

"Got it." Saria nodded.

"OK Shadow, let's go." Link turned around, "See you three in a few hours."

"See ya." Navi nodded.

* * *

Saria counted the money they had all put together.

All in all they have three hundred and twenty one rupees. In Castle Town, Saria knew from her limited shopping experience, that they could get a week's worth of food with that much money if they didn't get anything extravagant.

"But what happens when we run out of food?" Kalo asked the question that all three were thinking.

"Well, there's still hunting… and perhaps there are wild vegetables we could find…" Saria sighed, she hated to admit it, but in all honesty she doubted that they could survive on just that. The forests and trails in Holodrum that they had traveled so far were too civilized, humans walked the various paths all too often. Most prey animals had long since left to less inhabited areas, where humans wouldn't hunt them. And with them went the predators that could at least have provided _some_ meat. And meat was important for them at the moment, it provided a lot of energy, and with all the traveling and fighting they've had to do so far and will continue to do, they needed all the energy they could get.

"Plus there's the issue you're all forgetting." Navi folded her arms. "Goron Blacksmith's ain't cheap."

Oh. Right.

"We're screwed." Saria sighed, slumping her head against the wall.

"Hey, maybe, Saria, we could sell something?" Kalo asked hopefully. "That way we'd have more money."

"Yeah but what could we sell?" Navi gave Kalo a narrow stare, "Do we have anything valuable, yet expendable on us?"

"Ummm…" Saria reached into the sack, pulling out the bracelet that she had taken from the Aquamentus' horde. "There's… this." She sighed. She really liked this bracelet, but if it let them get food…

"...wow Saria." Navi flew down to examine the bracelet, "Where did you get this?"

"A Dragon's Horde." Kalo said proudly.

"…either the dragon's dead or you're very stupid." Navi replied, again giving that narrow stare.

"It's dead." Saria said simply.

"OK good, then it's free game." Navi smiled, "We just need to find an appraiser, and then someone willing to buy it. Something of this quality shouldn't take long." She flew up high, "OK.. let's see… Hey! You!" she shouted down to a man walking by.

"Huh?" The man looked around, "Who's there?"

"Above you." Nave called back.

"Oh.. What?" He clearly looked confused.

"Do you know where an appraiser is? Hopefully one approved by the International Jewelers Union?"

"Um… there's Dr. Hander. He's a jeweler and he kinda appraises stuff in his spare time… I think."

"Thank you, directions please?"

* * *

Dr. Hander was a lanky, short Zora. Thick glasses that seemed glued to his head, even as he examined the bracelet. "Hmmm… well Miss…"

"Saria."

"Um, yes, Miss Saria." He set it down, "Even with a simple cursory examination, this is definitely a very high quality piece of jewelry. I can't identify the maker… but still, an excellent piece."

"And it's worth?" Saria asked hopefully.

"Well, um… you see, I can't give an exact value right now. It would take a few days to properly examine it. And sadly the current travel embargo means I can't consult some friends… but as a rough estimate I'd say at least one hundred thousand rupees. An excellent piece... is it an heirloom?"

"Um, no. Not exactly. I… um… explore old ruins, yes. I found it in one." Saria figured there's no way he'd believe what actually happened.

"You're a very lucky girl." He chuckled. "Now, Miss Saria, with your permission I'd like to examine it further."

Saria sighed, "Well, OK. How many days?" She figured that they could take a few days off, have Makan fixed, get the bracelet appraised, sell it to someone and get enough money to get food for the rest of their little journey.

"Three at most." He nodded.

"Thank you." Saria bowed, "I'll check up on it tomorrow, is that OK?"

"No problem at all Miss."

* * *

"Ever been to the Goron city?" Link asked.

"Once or twice, my Grandmother took me there for business." Maple replied, her guard still up. _So far so good, nobody that can recognize me has shown up._

"Most Goron settlements are pretty similar." Shadow said, "A long tunnel dug downwards, with branching tunnels leading to houses. The richer ones live closer to the bottom."

"Yeah, yeah, nice." Maple was sure she had seen someone! _Ok, false alarm..._

"Let's see..." Kalo looked down a list they had devised, complete with a budget. "We need some painkillers."

Saria nodded. She had a dull ache over much of her body, and she was sure the others felt the same. Traveling like this, especially when on wasn't used to it (like Maple and to a lesser extent, herself) was always stressful. As such they were looking around the large marketplace in the center of town. The flooding hadn't managed to deter some shoppers or the salesmen, thankfully the market was on higher ground.

"Oh!" Saria smiled, looking around for any plants for sale that she knew had medical painkilling properties. "Hmm... Ah!" One of the farmers selling her produce had a large amount of various herbs hanging from the sides of her stall, and Saria recognized one of them. Baleaf. She quickly ran over and began inspecting them, looking for the ones with the roundest leaves.

"Ah, Miss, good choice, that herb goes well in sauces." She said.

"Really?" Saria smiled at the woman, "I was planning on using it as a painkiller... you see, if you chop them up, boil them in fresh water for an hour, and add honey, it soothes a lot of minor aches."

"I did not know that miss" She smiled, "I'll be sure to try it."

Saria nodded, "OK..." She turned away. "What's next..."

"Oh that's an impressive bit of knowledge young lady." A voice said behind her.

"Huh?" Saria turned around. There was a somewhat short plump woman smiling at her, she wore a simple black dress. Dark short red hair framed her face. She had a strange combination of looks, she looked young, yet motherly. "Hello..."

"Good afternoon." She smiled sweetly. "While I knew about the drugs in that plant, I'd never thought of using honey. What's it for?"

"Oh." Saria giggled slightly, "It's because I like the taste better."

The woman laughed, "Well, that's a good enough reason for me." She smiled friendlily, "How about we shop around for a bit? I could use the company."

"Why not?" Saria pointed up, "These are my companions, Navi and Kalo." The two fairies nodded. "I'm Saria."

"Pleased to meet you Saria." The woman laughed softly, "I'm Wafla."

* * *

A gate stood in front of the road. Two guards were in front of the gate.

Maple did not remember any of those objects being there before.

"Sorry kids, the road's closed." The guard on the left said.

"When will it reopen?" Link asked.

The guard on the right shrugged. "When the smugglers are caught."

"…what smugglers?" Shadow groaned, this was just their luck.

The guard on the left shook her head, "Apparently some thieves and smugglers have been stealing Goron treasures and smuggling them out of the city. As such, all people without the proper papers are not allowed to use the roads until they're caught. It is a joint effort between the Goron Nation and the Le-din Providence government."

"Let me get this straight…" Maple said sarcastically, "To stop criminals you seal off the roads, thus stopping law-abiding people from passing through. However, criminals, already breaking the law, will have no difficulty breaking the law further and bypassing your checkpoints to continue their illegal deeds, thus, you are wasting the taxpayer's money and time on this useless enterprise. Am I correct?"

"Umm…" Both guards looked at each other, clearly not expecting a girl as young and small as Maple to say something like that.

"Come on guys…" Maple turned around, sighing, "We'll need to find another way."

"Um… how easy would it be to get these papers?" Link asked.

"Well it depends. A member of the Goron Nation can get a quick one-way pass… merchants can apply at the Magistrate's Office, private citizens as well. Religious and Political leaders can…"

"Wait, wait stop at the first one." Link said quickly.

"Members of the Goron Nation can…" The guard on the right repeated.

"Hah that's simple enough!" Link grinned, "I just happen to be a member of the Goron Nation." Link reached into his pocket, where his bag was supposed to be. "Let me just pull out my membership papers and…" He paused, "Wait. Oh… shit. I forgot, my papers are in my bag… at… home…"

"Brilliant." Maple rolled her eyes.

"Hey… look. Have you heard of Darunia le Magum? He's the Elder of the Death Mountain Gorons and my Sworn Brother… um… and well… um…" Link fumbled for an explanation.

"Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about. But you ain't a Goron." The guard on the left narrowed her eyes, "Now get out of here and don't come back without papers."

* * *

"That was a pretty lame attempt to get past." Maple said sarcastically as they walked back to Terra.

"What was?" Link asked.

"That whole "sworn brother" yarn, whatever that is. Did you make it up off the top of your head?"

"Um… no." Link blinked, "It's true. I am a Sworn Brother to Darunia. He adopted me into his family after I did him a big service."

"It's true." Shadow nodded, "I remember it."

_OK…_ Maple decided that, who was she to judge how odd Link's life had been?

* * *

"That's fascinating." Wafla smiled as Navi detailed a story about some of her experiences.

Saria nodded, Navi had lived an interesting life.

"You three are quite interesting. You say you're from down south?"

"Yup." Kalo said.

Wafla nodded, something was familiar about this girl… she swore she had seen her before. But where? "Saria. Do you have any relatives here?"

"Nope." She answered quickly, "I'm here on… business." She looked around, "Now where are they…" They had traveled to the northern part of the market, Saria saying that she was going to meet someone there.

Wafla shrugged, "Well, I'll be seeing you Sari-"

"Oh!" Saria smiled, "There they are! Link! Over here!" She waved towards a small group, two boys and a girl…

Wafla's eyes widened as she recognized the girl. And with that, she instantly realized where she had seen Saria before.

It was Maple, and Saria had been the girl at the end of Syrup's vision.

Maple froze in her tracks as she noticed her. The two stared for a moment.

And her daughter turned and ran the other way.

* * *

Every curse word Maple knew was running throughher mind.

It was the worst thing that could have happened.

Her Mother had seen her, and worse, she had been **with** Saria.

They would learn about her family, and like everyone else that she had ever started to become friends with would-

"Wait… _**friends?"**_ Maple froze in her tracks, her train of thought stopping suddenly as well. "Since when did I think of Link and Saria as friends?" Shadow, yes. But the other two? Putting up with them was the best she would have described them as. It hit her that he entire state of worry had been centered on what those three had thought. Why? Shadow she worried little about, he was like her, an outcast… a… freak. But Link and Saria were normal, as far as she could tell, maybe having lived a bit of a hard and weird life, but normal people would accept **them.** So of course they would reject her when-

"Maple!" Her mother's voice sounded, "Maple Relom! What is wrong with you!"

She winced, slowly tuning around. Wafla was there, behind her were the rest of them. Link, Saria, Shadow, Navi, Kalo…

Two words entered Maple's mind.

_"Damn it."_

* * *

"So you're Maple's mom?" Link asked.

"Yup." Wafla smiled.

"Wow, how did she miss your genes." Link smirked.

Suddenly Maple, who had been trailing behind them, in a dazed state, flared to light. "What was _**that**_ Psycho boy!?"

Link grinned, "Just saying Maple… your mom doesn't look much like you, she's, what's the word? Feminine?"

Wafla raised an eyebrow, what was going on here?

"Are you saying what I think you're saying!?" Maple's eyes flared, "Cause if you are…"

"Would you blast me in front of mommy?" Link laughed.

"…yes." Maple formed a fireball in her hand, grinning.

Wafla realized it then, _They're playing around._ She smiled, the two were teasing and messing with each other… like friends do.

_**Boom!**_

And, like all friends, sometimes they got a little physical, that's all (Link didn't even look burned, Maple was clearly holding back).

"OK kids, that's enough." She smiled.

"Huh?" Maple looked back at her, she seemed to have forgotten. "Oh… right." She once again looked depressed.

"You know…" Navi landed on Maple's hat, "I knew your Aura looked familiar, Wafla. You and Maple have very similar ones. You know? Then again, you are mother and daughter."

"Oh geez…" Maple muttered.

"Anyways…" Wafla hugged her daughter, "It's wonderful to see you again dear."

"Yeah, yeah…" Maple mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kalo asked, "It's like you don't want us to be here?"

"Maple's a little shy in public." Wafla smiled, "I bet she's been acting like a different person around you guys huh?"

This caused all four to stare at the witches in confusion. Maple? **Shy?**

"Anyways, dears. I bet you're all tired, would you all like some nice soft beds tonight?"

"Of course!" Saria said eagerly.

"OK then, follow me, I'll take you to-"

"No no no." Maple said quickly. Suddenly backing off, "Sorry mom but we have important business to do and we need to leave now and-"

"Maple we can't leave this place until we get some paper to pass the gate anyways." Shadow interrupted her, "I think we could all use a good rest in a warm home. Besides, I'd love to meet your family."

"You have any brothers or sisters?" Navi asked.

"…" Maple slumped against her mother. _This is it. The end._

* * *

_**Authors note: First update in over a year. I won't make excuses; it was my fault for being lazy. That's all.**_


End file.
